Persona 4 :Memories of You
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: You were definitely by my side back then, you know You were always, always, always smiling right next to me .Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you…
1. Farewell but not Good bye

Persona 4: Memories Of You...

Author's note: Ni cerita 10000% punya ATLUS!!!

Summary: memang cerita ini diambil dari OST nya Persona 3. tapi cerita tetep milik Persona 4 sepenuhnya. Cerita ini bkl aq masukin kategori Tragedy/ romance. Soal judul, itu karena ada sangkutan dgn ingatan ato memori main char. I hope you like it! Setting kejadian di true ending dan setelahnya.

Pairing: Seta Soujix(cewek) [pairing bkl dijelaskan nanti]

"Jadi Senpai, kapan kita ketemu lagi?" kata Rise dengan nada sedih.

"Aku bakal sesering mungkin menemui kalian." Jawab Souji santai. Ia berusaha menutup-nutupi rasa sedihnya juga.

Lalu Yukiko mendekat. Lalu diikuti dengan Chie dan Yosuke.

"Seta-kun, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Kata gadis berambut hitam yang sering memakai bando merah favoritnya.

Souji hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Souji, sering-sering kesini ya! Aku ingin makan bekal buatanmu yang sering kamu bagi-bagikan pada kami! Moga-moga tambah enak! Kalo nggak, jangan harap aku mau makan! Ngerti?" Seta tahu alasan Yosuke berbicara seperti itu. Supaya tangisnya tidak sampai meledak!

"Oya, waktu aku ke sini lagi, kalian(chie ma yosuke) berdua harus sudah jadian ya!" balas Souji.

"I-i-i-iya! Kalau kami sudah jadian tapi kamu nggak datang juga, maka kamu akan kuberi hadiah spesial!!" sahut Chie menantang.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Chie's SUPER KICK!!!" Seta langsung terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Chie terlalu tomboy!!! Semoga begitu jadian dengan yosuke dia bisa jadi sedikit feminin! "Hati-hati ya, Seta senpai!" suara itu berasal dari Naoto. Kanji hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Sudah hampir waktunya untuk Souji berangkat. Tapi Souji masih tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat seperti itu. Terlalu menyedihkan kalau sudah berteman dekat, tapi suatu saat harus berpisah. Mengenai hal itu, Souji jadi tersadar oleh suatu hal.

"Semuanya...Arigato!!" ketika Souji berterima kasih pada semuanya ia mengatakannya sambil membungkuk.

Yukiko berjalan mendekati Souji diserati dengan tatapan bingung teman yang lain. Dengan sekejap Yukiko mencium pipi kiri Souji dan lalu berkata

"Arigato gosaimasu...Seta-kun..."

Sekejap wajah Yukiko dan Souji jadi merah tomat. Rasanya saat-saat seperti itu tak ingin diakhiri perpisahan bagi Souji.

Mau tidak mau Souji tetap jalan masuk menuju ke dalam kereta.

Di dalam kereta Souji menatap semua teman-temannya hingga kereta berjalan jauh, lalu ia duduk menatap pegunungan yang ada di Inaba.

Ia mengambil i-pod nya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu favoritnya.

Mujihina kotoba dake ga datarame ni machi ni afureteru

_Meaninglesswords mercilessly over flow our little village_

Never more, setsunaku nagareteta koe

_Never more, the painful voice flows_

Nanigenai michijou ga sayonara wo tsuge

_The casual days are soon saying good bye to us_

Bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushirawareteta

_Slowly, we part with those irreplaceable days_

Taiyoukakusi kirisame hikari wo ubai

_The rain conceals our sunlight away_

Shinjiru mono nakishiteta boku wa nayami dakedo

_Losing those that I believe in, I feel anxious, but_

Wasurenaiyo daijina minna to sugoshita mainichi

_I will never forget, those days that I spent with everone_

Never more kurai yami mo hitori janaisa

_Never more, even in the deep darkness I still won't be alone_

Mitsukedasuyo daijina nakushita mono wo

_I will find once again, those valuable things that I lost_

Never more kimi no koe ga kitto sou boku wo michibikuyo

_Never more, your voice will certainly show me the way_

Shinjite itayo osanai korowa tashikani

_I believed in the memories of my childhood days_

Itsunomanika wasureteta taisetsuna kotoba

_Unnoticed, I had forgotten them, those precious words_

Samenai sekai no naka de sagashimotomete

_Within the world of my unconsciousness, I was seeking for them again_

Boku wa yatto mitsuke tayo kokoro no aku ni atta

_And I finally found them in the depth of my heart_

Kono mama densha noreba nido to aenaki ki ga shite

_As I get on the train, I suddenly have a feeling that_

Never more tomadou se wo kimi ga sotto osuyo--

_I will never be able to see you again--_

"Yukiko...aku...."

---------

---------

"Haaah, hari-hari tanpa Souji pasti bikin bosan abiezzz!!" keluh Yosuke.

"Eh, kenapa kamu tadi nggak nagis aja? Padahal tadi udah mewek-mewek jelek gitu?" ledek Chie. Yukiko terlihat mulai terkiki. Kalo ditambah satu ledekan lagi, mungkin Yukiko bakal ketawa-ketiwi terus ampe 2 jam! Eh, bukan mungkin lagi, tapi dijamin!

"Hah, seharusnya kamu aja tadi yang nangis! Bila perlu sampe stasiunnya banjir, biar Souji nggak bisa pulang gara-gara keretanya rusak ato apalah !"

"Huhu..huhuuu..." Naoto berhenti berjalan dan mulai memperhatikan Yukiko. Naoto mulai kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghibur Yukiko.

"Astaga! Yukiko, kamu nangis ya? Aduuuh, jangan sedih gitu dong! Nanti kalo sudah sampe, Seta-senpai pasti telepon kita, Jangan khawatir!"

"Huuhhuhu....BWAHAHAHA....HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yukiko terbahak-bahak. Begitulah kalo Yukiko udah ketawa. Rise menutup mulut Yukiko dengan harapan dia bisa berhenti ketawa. "Bikin aku tegang aja! Kirain kamu nangis tau! Ketipu mentah-mentah deh!"

"Malam ini kita makan di Junes Foodcourt yuk! aku traktir deh." ajak Yosuke. "Setujuuu!!!! Aku mau makan steak ayam special Junes yang terkenal enak dan harganya 100000 yen! Horeee!!!" teriakan Chie seketika membuat raut wajah Yosuke jadi kusut sekusut-kusutnya. "Tau gitu nggak jadi traktir deh." Sesal Yosuke.

-----------------

Junes Foodcourt

-----------------

"Aaaaah, kenyang-kenyang! Makasih Yosuke!" kata Chie santai sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh terisi 10 macam steak yang ada.

"Sama-sama...kamu bikin aku cepet melarat aja!" (kalo di animasikan, Yosuke nangis, plus ada gambar uang melayang-layang di sekelilingnya)

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kanji dan Rise lari terbirit-birit menghampiri mereka yang baru selesai makan.

"Anu...ada..beri...ta...gawat!" nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal dan terputus-putus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yosuke masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Kere...ta......Souji..." Kanji mencoba menjawab, tapi nafasnya masih sesak.

"A-ada apa dengan kereta yang ditumpangi Souji?!" suasana mulai tegang ketika di kepala Yosuke mulai bermuncula firasat buruk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kanji dan Rise langsung mengajak rombongan mereka ke bagian penjualan TV di Junes.

Salah satu TV menayangkan berita khusus yang baru saja diliput malam itu juga. Dalam tayangan TV itu tampak reporter berita sedang lari kesana-kemari sambil menjelaskan apa yang sedang diliput.

"_Kereta yang baru saja berangkat tadi siang mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup serius. Diperkirakan ¾ dari penumpang kereta tersebut tewas ketika insiden berlangsung, 13 orang luka berat, 5 orang luka ringan. Penyebab terjadinya insiden ini masih belum diketahui pasti penyebabnya. Menurut perkiraan polisi, disebabkan karena ada rel yang putus dan mesin yang mengalami ini-"_

Rombongan Yosuke menyaksikan berita tersebut tak percaya. Chie mulai menangis di pelukan Yosuke. Rise menutup telinganya, berharap ia tidak bisa mendengar berita tersebut. Naoto mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan ia bermimpi ato nyata. Kanji Cuma bisa menatap kosong ke arah layar. Yukiko...hanya terdiam dan akhirnya mulai menangis....

"Uhuhuhu...huuhuu....ini...pasti mimpi kan? Iya kan?"

"Yukiko..." Teddie mencoba menenangkan Yukiko walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menangis.

"Iya kan? Ayo jawab!!" nada perkataan Yukiko mulai naik dan terdengar bergetar.

"Yukiko...ini kenyataan...Souji..." Naoto mulai berbicara walaupun ia sendiri juga sedang menangis.

"Bohong! Nggak! Nggak mungkin!! Souji sudah janji! Dia bakal...*sob* dia bakal kunjungi kita! Ini pasti mimpi!!"

PLAAAKK!!!!

Diluar dugaan semuanya, Yosuke menampar Yukiko tepat di pipi.

"Yukiko...semua ini nyata. Bukan manipulasi ataupun mimpi. Ini kenyataannya. Semoga Souji termasuk ¼ di antara penumpang yang selamat. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Souji..."

"Uhuhuhu....sakit....uhuhuhu..." isak Yukiko.

"Maaf kalau aku tadi menamparmu terlalu keras."

"Bukan...bukan sakit karena tamparanmu. Perasaanku...nggak enak banget...."

Yak, itulah cerita chapter 1. hahaha, mau bad ending atau good ending. Di kedua sisi sih aku udah punya ide. Jadi aku bakal cari suara terbanyak buat pemilihan good ato bad ending. Kalo ada yang kurang ato mungkin jelek, masukin aja dlm reviewnya ya! Pleaseeeee!!!! Aku sgt butuh review dari kalian!!!*cries*

Mengenai lagu yang didengarkan Souji, aku sengaja pake lagu endingnya p4 sendiri. Habis cari-cari terjemahan dari lagunya, lumayan cocok juga. Terus kenapa ga pake 'Memories Of You' aja? Kan judulnya' Persona 4: Memories Of You '? Yaaah, itu masih rahasia author.

Hahaha, pleaseeee..... jgn lupa kasih review yaaaa....

Kalo nggak ngasih review takutnya nanti dicium pipi ma Junpei aka Stupei lhoooo....


	2. Our Sadness

Persona 4: Memories of You...

Author's note: Grrrr...1000000% punya ATLUS!!!

Bwat Lvna-cHan( sori klo sebutannya salah) ma silvermoonarisato, gomenasai....habis aku beneran ga tau kalo kalian juga punya ide kayak gini juga. Ide ku muncul gara2 ngeliat true ending di youtube. Salah ATLUS bikin terakhirnya hidup. Klo sama kyk ending P3 kan asyik!(aku kejam bgt deh kesannya. Char fav dibikin mampus). Yaaah, masih rahasia penulis. Hahaha. Well, I hope you still like my stories. Cia yo!!

----------------------

Dojima Residence

----------------------

TV di ruang keluarga terus menyala. Hari ini hujan dan disertai badai. Nanako hanya duduk diam tak percaya melihat berita tersebut. Itu sebabnya Nanako sangat benci liputan berita. Pasti sebagian besar memuat kabar sedih, kriminal, ato yang lain. Itu sebabnya juga ia lebih suka nonton iklan Junes, meskipun iklannya sederhana. Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser dari arah depan rumah. Ternyata yang datang Ryutarou Dojima.

"Nanako-chan, kamu belum tidur?"

Tanpa berbicara, Nanako langsing menunjuk ke arah TV. Ryutarou langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Nanako.

"Souji-san....Souji-san bagaimana? Dia *sob*nggak apa-apa kan?" Ryutarou tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Sebab detektif satu ini masih belum selesai menyelidiki insiden tersebut. Ryutarou sendiri juga berharap Souji masuk dalam ¼ penumpang yang selamat.

"Entahlah, kepolisian masih menyelidiki. Kalau ada kabar yang lain, nanti papa beritahu Nanako-chan segera. Tapi sekarang, kamu harus tidur. Ya?"

"Souji-san terlalu baik. Nanako-chan nggak mau kehilangan dia. Hiks...hiks...kalau papa belum pulang, dia selalu temani*sob* Nanako-chan sampe ngantuk." Kata Nanako ala gadis manja seusianya.

"Nanako-chan mau ketemu Souji-san lagi...huhuhu...*sob*"

------------------

Amagi Residence: Yukiko's Room.(keesokan harinya: siang)

------------------

"Nona Yukiko, ayo makan. Anda belum makan sejak kemarin." Kata salah satu pelayan(lebih halus lagi maid) yang membawakannya makan siang.

"Aku nggak lapar. Aku kenyang." Sahut Yukiko dari dalam kamarnya lemas.

Lalu salah satu maid datang lagi menemui maid yang dari tadi berusaha membujuk Yukiko untuk makan.

"Ada apa?" kata maid pertama sambil bisik-bisik.

"Nona Chie dan errr..tuan/nona Naoto datang. Mereka ingin bertemu Nona Yukiko." Kata maid kedua tanpa bisik-bisik, supaya Yukiko bisa dengar. Bagus! Ini kesempatan emas! Pikir maid pertama. Tak lama, Chie dan Naoto muncul di belakang para maid.

"Eh, anu...Nona Chie, bisa minta tolong titip makan siang nona Yukiko?" kata maid pertama.

"Dia pasti belum makan dari kemarin ya?" Tanya Naoto ikut-ikutan lemas.

"Begitulah. Saya harap dengan kedatangan kalian nona Yukiko masih mau makan."

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku." Chie menerima nampan makan siang Yukiko.

"Kami permisi dulu." Sahut kedua maid bersamaan, lalu pergi.

"Eh, Chie. Kamu nggak berniat makan makanan siang Yukiko kan?" Chie langsung melirik tajam.

"Naoto-chan, bercandamu jelek sekali!" Naoto langsung tambah lesu.

"Yukiko! Ini aku, Chie! Bisa tolong buka pintunya?"

"Masuk aja. Tapi para maid nggak boleh masuk!!!" perintah Yukiko keras.

"Tenang aja. Di sini Cuma ada aku sama Chie. Para maid udah lama pergi." Kata Naoto selanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan Yukiko.

"Masuk aja. Pintunya nggak dikunci." Chie dan Naoto sempat bingung juga. "Kalo pintunya nggak dikunci kenapa mereka nggak langsung masuk aja ya?"

Di dalam kamar, Yukiko sedang duduk di salah satu sofanya( kamar Yukiko gede gituuu). Chie langsung menghampiri Yukiko dan duduk di sebelah Yukiko.

"Yukiko...makan dulu dong. Ya?" bujuk Chie.

"Tapi aku nggak laper. Males makan." Balas Yukiko sambil mengambil syal kotak-kotak hitam putih yang disampirkan di sofanya. "Bukannya itu..."

"Iya. Hadiah dari Seta-kun. Di ulang tahunku yang ke-17."

--Flashback--

"_Yukiko, happy birthday!!" sahut Rise waktu itu sambil menyerahkan kado yang dibungkus kertas merah(soalnya menurutku Yukiko suka mereh)._

"_Yukiko, hadiah punya siapa yang oaling besar?" tanya Chie iseng. "Pasti punya Kanji kan? Kado dari Kanji juga berat banget!"_

_Semuanya hadir di pesta Ultah Yukiko. Hanya saja masih ada satu prang lagi yang belum datang._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kado dari Kanji apa?" ledek Yosuke. Sebenernya Yosuke sendiri sudah tau apa hadiah dari Kanji. Yaaah, maklumlah kalo Kanji ngasih....Pipa kran air? Ya, Kanji memang paling payah nan bego dalam hal milih kado buat cewek –_dihajar pecinta Kanji!-

_Kanji melangkah mendekati Yosuke dan kemudian melingkarkan lengan kanannya di sekitar leher Yosuke._

"_Senpai, jangan bikin malu dong! Kalo senpai bikin malu lagi..." Kanji mulai mencekik Yosuke._

"_Waaaa!!! Toloooooong!! Kanji, stop!"_

"_Hihihi...hahahaha...Bwahahahaha...." siapa lagi kalo bukan Yukiko yang penyakit akutnya kambuh?_

"_Sorry, aku telat." Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. _

_Suara itu berasal dari cowok rambut abu-abu yang memakai mantel hitam se-pinggang, celana hitam panjang( pokoknya baju yg dipake Souji wkt libur sekolah). Hanya saja ada satu tambahan lagi, dia pakai syal kotak-kotak hitam putih._

"_Sou! Kamu telat 30 menit tau!" kata Naoto yang mulai memperhatikan Souji dari pucuk rambut hingga pucuk sepatu. "Kamu nggak bawa kado?"_

"_Eh? Kado? Haduh, aku lupa beli! Yuki-" Ucapan Souji terpotong karena Yukiko langsung menarik tangannya menuju ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan semua kado-kadonya._

"_Nggak apa-apa. Kalo kamu ngasih kado gede-gede lagi, aku beneran nggak tau mau taruh itu kado dimana."_

"_Kalo gitu aku kasih kamu kado yang kecil aja yah?"_

"_Apaan? Jangan-jangan kecoa! Kalo kecoa aku nggak mau!"_

"_Haha, masa aku se-jahat itu?" Souji melepas ayal hitam-putih yang dipakainya lalu melilitnya di sekitar leherYukiko._

"_Happy Birthday, Yukiko."_

_--_End Flashback--

Kini Yukiko menangis sambil tersenyum mengingat semuanya. Senang sekali. Ingin rasanya supaya hari-hari seperti itu selalu ada.

"Yukiko! Akhirnya kamu mau senyum juga!"

"Eh? Masa?"

Tiba-tiba HP Naoto berbunyi.

"Ya, _moshi-moshi?_ Apa?! I've told you, find some info about that accident no matter what!"

"kecelakaan kemarin?"

"Yukiko, kamu ngerti ya apa yang dibilang Naoto dalam bhs. Inggris?"

"Chie, kamu bener-bener harus les bhs. Inggris!" ledek Yukiko. Chie memang Payah dalam hal bhs. Inggris.

"Mana bisa? Yang biasanya bantuin aku belajar bhs. Inggris itu..."

"Souji-kun? Benar?" tebak Yukiko.

"Iya. Aku pikir aku bakal bisa bhs. Inggris kalo belajar sama Souji-kun. Habis, dia kan kerja part-time job jadi translator Inggris."

"Dia, terlalu misterius."

"He? Apa maksudmu, Yukiko?"

Lalu terdengar Naoto memutus hubungan HP dengan kesal.

"Payah! Kenapa menyelidiki insiden kemarin saja mereka tidak bisa sih?!"

"Naoto-chan, kenapa?" tanya Chie.

"Aku kerja sama dengan detektif Dojima dalam menyelidiki insiden kemarin. Menyebalkan! Asisten kami tidak ada yang bisa mendapat info sedikitpun!" keluh Naoto panjang lebar. Tak lama kini HP Yukiko yang berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Oh, Nanako-chan, ada apa?"

"_Itu...Souji-san...dia..._"

"Ya, dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin. Aku sudah tau itu."

"_Bukan itu! Barusan papa telepon, katanya Souji-san selamat! Tapi..._"

"Benar?! Souji-kun selamat?! Untunglah..."

"_Iya, tapi...kondisinya...uh..."_

"Kondisinya kenapa?!" tanpa sadar Yukiko sampai bertreriak.

"_Yukiko-san dan yang lain segera ke RS saja. Nanako-chan ada di RS. Cepat kemari ya."_

Tuut...tuuut...tuuut... Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Naoto, bisa minta tolong kasih tau yang lain buat ke RS sekarang juga?"

"Oke! Nanti kita ketemu di sana ya! Kamu pergi sama Chie!"

"Ya!" Yukiko langsung pergi dan nggak lupa bawa syal hitam-putihnya. Chie langsung berlari mengikuti Yukiko.

--------------------

Lokasi pemotretan

--------------------

"Nona Rise! Kenapa dari tadi ekspresi wajahnya sedih terus sih?! Kamu sudah mengulang pemotretan sebanyak 10x tapi semua pose dan ekspresinya sedih semua!" bentak ketua pemotretan tersebut. Sejak insiden kemarin, Rise jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Souji dan Souji.

"Rise!"

"I-iya?" barulah Rise sadar sambil tersentak kaget.

"Kamu sudah gagal pemotretan berulang-ulang! Kamu tau itu?" sambar sang ketua pemotretan.

"Ma-maaf..."Rise tertunduk, lalu HP-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tanpa mempedulikan ketua yang sedang melotot melihat tingkah anehnya, ia lanngsung menerima telepon dari Naoto.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Oh, Naoto-chan. Kenapa telepon? Sudah tau bagaimana kabar Souji-senpai?"

"_Nggak penting! Pokoknya langsung ke RS aja! Sekarang!_"

"Iya, aku ke sana sekarang!" wajah Rise tampak mulai ceria.

Tuuut....tuuut...tuuut... sambungan telepon terputus.

"Rise, pakai senyum itu buat pemotretan! Sekali proses pemotretan lagi, lalu kamu boleh pergi."

"Arigato gosaimas!" kata Rise sambil membungkuk.

--------------------------------------------

Hahaha, otakku lagi encer. Jadi bisa cepet. Btw, bagi yg nggak tau _moshi-moshi_ itu tuh sama dengan 'halo' Cuma bedanya moshi-moshi itu dlm bhs jepang. Kalo nggak salah lho ya. Yaaah, meskipun udah sampai chap 2 aku tetep butuh review kalian. Kalo ngasih review yang banyak juga yaaa. I love reviews! (halah, ni Author banyak tingkah! Toh cerita masih cerita pertama, eeeh udah minta review segudang! Dasar!) hahaha, mungkin aku emang gitu.

Rupanya banyak yang suka milih bad ending ya? Asyik! Awalnya aku juga mikir buat dijadiin bad ending, tapi aku juga mau bikin para pembaca puas. Makanya aku tanya-tanya dulu, pilih bad ending ato mau yang good ending. Still, once again. Arigato gosaimas for the reviews!^.^!


	3. The Beach of Nothingness

Persona 4: Memories Of You...

Author's note: waaaah, di chap 1 salah nulis. Maksudnya P4 10000% punya ATLUS!!!

Summary: bagaimana kalau kondisi Souji memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan kebangkitan Nyx? Kayaknya cerita ini enakan jadi edventure ato tragedy ya? Pengarangnya bingung! Yang penting, kali ini yang bantu Souji bukan si hidung nenek sihir Igor-*dihajar sampe sekarat ma yang nge-fans ma igor*- dan Margareth. Char tambahan ini Cuma khayalan. Yaaah, bagi yang tau Xenosaga, char tambahan ini agak2 mirip sama si KO-MOS. Hanya agak2 mirip. Bukan berarti mirip loh!

Selamat menikmati cerita!!

Pairing: Seta Soujix(cewek) [pairing bkl dijelaskan nanti]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gegar otak, patah tulang pada lengan kiri, lebam, luka gores karena serpihan kaca hampir di sekujur tubuh, kekurangan darah, koma, dan-" Dokter yang menangani Souji menjelaskan kondisi pasiennya lalu terpotong oleh...

"H-hentikan!" tegas Yosuke sambil menunduk. Tampaknya Yosuke sendiri sudah tidak tahan mendengar semuanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia akan mati!! Dia masih bisa hidup kan, Dok?! Iya kan?!" kata Yosuke histeris sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Dokter.

"Yosuke! Tenang dulu! Yosuke!" Kanji dan Teddie berusaha menarik Yosuke dari Dokter yang kelihatannya ikut-ikutan shock habis disergap Yosuke mendadak.

"Nggak!! Souji nggak boleh mati!!" Yosuke masih saja tetap terus meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Teddie(lupa ditambahin. Teddie di dunia manusia jadi manusia)dan Kanji. Mereka berdua segera mengerek Yosuke menjauhi area ICU. "Kalian dengarkan saja dulu penjelasan Dokter!" sahut Kanji keras.

Sahutan Kanji kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Rise, Naoto, Chie, dan Yukiko.

"Bisa tolong lanjutkan penjelasannya, Dok?" kata Rise pelan dan lemas. Setelah memastikan Yosuke sudah cukup jauh untuk tidak mendengar.

"Dan, kemungkinan hidupnya cukup tipis." Lanjut si Dokter.

"Kalau memang tipis, kira-kira berapa persen , Dok?" tanya Yukiko langsung tanpa disuruh.

"Sekitar 30%. Untuk sekarang, kami sudah mengusahakan se-maksimal mungkin. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu segera berjalan menjauh dan entah pergi kemana.

"Hiks...*sob*...hiks..." ternyata adik kesayangan Souji dari tadi duduk diam di kursi yang ada di depan ruang ICU. Yang dilakukannya dari tadi hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

"Nanako-chan....jangan nangis terus*sob* sudah ya..." kata Yukiko mencoba menghibur Nanako walaupun nada suaranya juga mendekati nangis. Naoto yang tidak biasa nangis akhirnya ikut nagis juga. Lalu diikuti si tomboy Chie. "Sudah. Kalian jangan nangis lagi...*sob* Souji nggak pingin kita sedih kan? Sudah dong...hiks..." karena semuanya nangis, Yukiko kehilangan tekadnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Lagipula saat ini hatinya ingin sekali nangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Onii-san...huhu...kenapa semuanya jadi*sob* begini? Kenapa harus*sob* Onii-san?" Kata Nanako di sela-sela tangisnya. "Nanako-chan sudah kehilangan*sob* mama karena kecelakaan. Sekarang *sob*Nanako-chan nggak mau kehilangan Onii-san *sob*karena kecelakaan juga."

Suasana kesedihan tetap terus berlanjut. Sementara Souji...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji yang tidak sadar akhirnya mulai sedikit bergerak. Hanya saja yang ia rasakan sangat berbeda. Tempat dimana ia berbaring...rasanya bukan kasur. Datarannya seperti butiran-butiran kecil, lalu udaranya terasa seperti udara di musim semi. Bagaimanapun juga, Souji masih tidak bisa bergerak. Membuka mata rasanya sangat berat sekali. Dia tidak bisa berasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit yang berlebihan pada kepalanya. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sou...."

".....ou...."

".......i.."

Dan lama kelamaan suara itu jadi lebih jelas.

"Souji..."

"Bangun....Souji..."

Cowok berambut abu-abu terebut berusaha membuka matanya. Dan ia berhasil! Sayang, pandangannya kabur. Kepalanya pusing. Tak hanya pusing, rasanya seperti habis mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepala.

"Souji...kau masih belum bisa melihatku dengan jelas?" kata cewek berambut biru laut dengan kulit putih dan mulus.

"Kamu...sia..pa?" tanya Souji terputus-putus.

"Namaku...Nephilim..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosuke dkk terus menemani Souji. Kalau dulu waktu Souji akan pulang Yosuke hanya mewek-mewek jelek, sekarang ia menangis. Yosuke ingin air matanya berhenti mengalir. Tapi bendungan matanya sudah jebol. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti sesuai kehendaknya.

Ryutarou dan Nanako sudah pulang. Maklum, mereka kelelahan karena terus menunggui Souji. Jadi Teddie menyarankan mereka istirahat dulu. Barulah mereka mau pulang. Souji tampak tidur dengan tenang walaupun ada berbagai alat medis yang ada di tubuhnya. wajahnya tampak pucat, kaku, dan kulitnya juga mulai dingin. Apa?!! Dingin?!! Yukiko yang menemani Souji di ruang ICU sempat tegang juga. Tapi ia harus tetap yakin kalau Souji pasti hidup. Yukiko sendiri yakin kalau Souji juga sedang berperang melawan kematian.

"Souji-kun...kalau aku tahu semua ini bakal terjadi..." Yukiko meraih tangan kanan Souji dan menggenggamnya. "aku pasti bakal melarang kamu pergi."

"Kalau aku tahu...*sob* aku pasti bisa mencegahmu pergi. Aku...sangat takut*sob* kehilangan kamu. Aku terlalu takut."

Namun ekspresi wajah Souji tidak berubah. Tetap pucat, kaku, dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa mendengarku kan? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau kamu bakal mengahadapi kematian seperti ini. Kamu*sob* nggak boleh secepat itu pergi. Masih ada banyak hal*sob* yang ingin kukatakan dan kusampaikan padamu. Begitu juga yang lain. Mereka semua*sob* juga ingin melihat mu dalam keadaan sehat seperti dulu lagi. Jadi aku mohon....jangan menyerah..."

Setelah Yukiko yang menemani Souji, selanjutnya Yosuke dan Chie.

"Hei, jangan tidur terus begitu! Kamu membuatku sangat cemas tau! Sou...kamu harus cepat sembuh." Kata Yosuke yang awal-awalnya bersemangat lalu akhir-akhirnya sudah loyo.

"Souji-kun...kamu memang pernah janji bakal kembali lagi ke sini, tapi bukan berarti kondisimu begini. Kami semua merasa kehilangan ketua kami. Kau adalah ketua kami, kalau kau sendiri lemah maka anggotamu juga akan lemah. Bangunlah..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Namamu Nephilim?" Tanya Souji yang merasa sakitnya sedikit hilang.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Sedikit baikan. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun nggak bisa gerak sedikitpun."

Nephilim menndekat, lalu duduk di sebelah Souji.

"Aku ada dimana? Ini pantai kan? Kenapa begitu tenang?" tanya Souji pelan. Mengingat rasa sakitnya masih ada.

"Dunia ini namanya 'Beach of Nothingness'. Kamu ada di dunia antara hidup dan mati."

Souji yang terkejut kalau dia sedang di dunia antara hidup dan mati langsung mencoba duduk, tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Ouch!! Sakit..."

"Jangan banyak gerak dulu. Kamu masih belum bisa gerak untuk tahap ini."

"Tahap apa?! Tahap menuju kematian?! Itu maksudmu?!" Souji mulai tegang. Rasa sakitnya mulai bertambah.

"Tenang lah. Kalau kamu tegang, rasa sakitmu akan lebih dari yang tadi kamu rasankan."

Nephilim benar. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa di sini? Kenapa kamu nggak merasakan sakit yang sama?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Nah, Souji. Apa kamu ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" kata Nephilim mencoba sedikit menghibur Souji.

"Aku nggak butuh jalan-jalan! Aku Cuma butuh jawaban! Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?"

Nephilim mendesah pelan. _Apa dia nggak ingat semua kejadian yang membawanya sampai ke sini?_

"Kamu mengalami kecelakaan di dekat stasiun Inaba. Kecelakaan itu hampr merenggut nyawamu. Apa kamu nggak ingat sedikit pun?"

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan kereta? Lalu kenapa bisa sampai ke sini? Kamu bilang lokasi kecelakaan itu di dekat stasiun Inaba, apa aku sampai terlempar ke pantai? Apa Inaba ada pantainya?"Souji terus bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hal yang diingatnya : dia jadi murid pindahan dan pindah ke Inaba.

"Kamu kehilangan semua ingatanmu rupanya." Kata Nephilim sedih. "Kamu sampai di sini karena kamu di ambang hidup dan mati, BODOH!!!" bentak Nephilim.

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah tau! Kamu hanya bikin aku semakin panik saja."

"Kalau begitu apa kamu sudah siap pergi?" tanya Nephilim selanjutnya.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kamu tahu apa yang aku maksud!"

Souji terdiam. Sedikit-sedikit Souji mulai mengerti. Tapi dalam hatinya, ada yang mencegahnya untuk menerima tawaran Nephilim. Sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan dan belum selesai.

"Aku nggak bisa ikut denganmu! Masih ada yang belum aku selesaikan." Kata Souji tegas sambil memegangi kepalanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Nephilim berjongkok menghadap Souji. "Apa kamu sudah ingat apa yang ingin kamu selesaikan?"

Souji hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau gitu ikut aku." Nephilim membantu Souji berdiri.

"Kemana? Aku masih belum mau pergi denganmu!"

"Kamu bilang kamu ingin menyelesaikan urusanmu yang belum tuntas, makanya aku bakal ngajak kamu ke tempat itu."

"Tempat itu? Tempat apa?" kata Souji sedikit kesakitan mencoba berjalan.

"Nanti kamu lihat sendiri. Yang jelas, aku nggak bakal merugikanmu."

Souji hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Nephilim. Pertama, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang beach of nothingness. Kedua, yang bisa membantu dia sekarang hanya Nephilim. Ketiga, badannya sakit semua.

Pantai itu sangat sepi dan terkesan kosong. Deburan ombaknya juga tenang.

"Kenapa pantai ini begitu damai?" tanya Souji kemudian.

"Karena Cuma ada kita berdua di sini."

"Hanya kita? Apa kamu juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku sampai-sampai kamu ada di sini?"

Nephilim menggeleng. "Aku ada di sini karena ini merupakan tugas ku."

"Tugas? Kamu itu sebenarnya siapa sih?" entah kenapa Nephilim berhenti berjalan.

"Aduh! Hei, kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong!" keluh Souji.

"Apa kamu nggak takut terhadapku kalau kamu tau aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut? Kecuali kalau kamu monster ato apalah!"

"Kalau itu kenyataannya bagaimana?" Souji hanya bisa ternganga mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Nephilim yang menolongnya itu adalah Monster?

"Aku adalah....malaikat yang bertugas mengantarkan roh seseorang menuju kemana dia seharusnya berada. Bisa dibilang aku ini pembimbing para roh. Aku ada di sini karena tugasku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat yang kamu tuju selama hidupmu. Nah, sekarang kamu tau siapa aku. Apa kamu takut?" tanya Nephilim dengan ekspresi wajah sedih. Entah kenapa Souji merasa geli mendengar semuanya.

"Nggak lucu! Ngapain ketawa sih?" protes si malaikat.

"Hahahaha, kukira kamu monster apa gitu. Hahaha, buat apa aku takut? Toh kamu baik kayak begini. Jadi sekarang kamu mau menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Belum. Kamu sendiri belum menyelesaikan apa yang pingin kamu tuntaskan. Jadi selesaikan dulu tugasmu!"

"H-hei!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duh, aku ini bikinnya sedih ato humor sih? Heran sendiri. Habis kalo yg sedih2 mulu rasanya gimanaaaa gitu. Yah, cerita ini gara2 lagu endingnya sendiri! Di salah satu kalimat lagu 'Never More', ada yang arti dalam inggrisnya gini : As I get on the train, I suddenly have a feeling that I will never be able to see you again.

Nah, seharusnya Souji mampus aja di ending akhirnya. Gara2 lagu itu juga, habis liat endingnya aku langsung terinspirasi begini. Tapi kayaknya yang chap ini kok menurutku terlalu....aneh nan hancur ya ceritanya? Yaaah, aku janji deh! Di chap yang selanjutnya nggak bakal rugi! Soal syal hitam-putih, itu Cuma tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Habis kalo aku bayangin lagi, kayaknya Souji cocok banget pake syal begituan. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang abu-abu. Tapi kesannya kayak papan catur!

Just like as always...give me some reviews no matter what, okay? Kalo ada saran dimasukin di reviews aja.

I'm waiting!!!^.^!!!


	4. Recovering

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Author: Bleeeeh, bosen ngomong klo the real P4 itu punya ATLUS!

Hahaha, udah lama nih ga lanjut. Oke, belakangan ini si author lagi ngebut-ngebutan mean P4 sampe tamat! Ditambah barusan habis pergi berlibur, yaaah diitung-itung dapet tambahan ide juga sih. Btw, ternyata banyak yg suka bad ending ya??? hahaha, kalo gitu tenang aja. Apapun akhirnya, para pembaca akan aq bikin puas sepuas-puasnya!

---------------------

Hospital

---------------------

"Oh, Yosuke! Kamu mau makan sesuatu?"

"Nggak, makasih Chie."

"Kamu udah nungguin Souji-kun selama 2 hari. Kamu sendiri juga butuh istirahat." Chie mengelus pundak Yosuke pelan dan halus. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yosuke menangis lagi. (dasar cengeng!)

"Dulu Nanako-chan, sekarang Souji. Aku nggak bisa terima! Kenapa selalu ada musibah dan masalah yang menimpa Souji sih?!"

"Yosuke…" Mata Chie mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yosuke.

Chie pasti ikut sedih kalau Yosuke sendiri sedih. Bahkan mungkin Chie akan nangis kalau liat Yosuke nangis.

"Umm, permisi. Apa betul ini kamar pemuda yang bernama Seta Souji?" Tanya cewek berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan seragam suster dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Umm, ya. sudah waktunya periksa ya?" Tanya Yosuke lemas.

Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu lagi si suster berambut biru itu langsung mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, Yosuke. Ada yang aneh!" Kata Chie ikut penasaran.

"Hnggg?? Apanya yang aneh? Kita sudah mengalahkan Izanami dan menangkap Adachi. Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Jelas Yosuke.

Chie mencoba mengintip ke kamar rawat Souji, namun dihalangi oleh suatu kabut/embun tebal di dalamnya.

"Y-y-yosuke!! K-k-k-kesini! Cepat!" dengan segera Yosuke ikut-ikutan ngintip.

"WHAT?!! Gimana yang namanya tuh kabut bisa kembali lagi?! Izanami udah mampus!"

"Yosuke, aku jadi curiga sama tuh suster."

-------------------------------------

Inside Souji's treatment room…

-------------------------------------

"Hngg…Seta Souji. Ternyata benar dia. Koma sampai-sampai masuk ke 'Beach of Nothingness'. Pantas saja bisa sampai ke sana. Kondisinya saja sudah tidak memungkinkan." Keluh si suster alias Nephilim yang menyamar jadi suster.

"Tapi kenapa dia belum bangun juga? Seharusnya sudah bangun."

Nephilim terus menganalisa keadaan Souji. Kalau Nephilim bisa sampai ke dunia Souji dkk, seharusnya Souji sudah bangun.

Seketika tatapan Nephilim berubah tegang.

"Apa ada hubungannya…dengan Nyx? Kalau sampai ada hubungannya dengan Nyx…dia…"

BRAK! Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Hei! Mau kamu apakan Souji-kun?!" kata Chie lantang yang bersiap-siap mengambil posisi menyerang.

"Bisakah kalian menunggu di luar? Saya sedang memeriksa kondisi-"

"Yeah, memeriksa atau mau meracuni dia?"

Nephilim sempat terkejut juga mendengar ucapan Chie.

"Meracuni? Kau gila apa?! Dia pasien di sini dan saya bertanggung jawab atas dia. Buat apa saya meracuni dia?!" tegas Nephilim yang mulai sebal karena dituduh yang macam-macam.

"kalau nggak berniat meracuni dia, kenapa ada kabut di sini?!" sambar Yosuke selanjutnya.

"Kabut? Ini bukan kabut. Kaca di depan sana dingin dan berembun. Itu saja. bisa kita bicarakan di luar?"

Yosuke dan Chie terdiam sesaat. Bukan karena mereka menatap Nephilim, tapi karena mereka melihat Souji sedikit bergerak! Mereka berdua langsung mengucek-ucek mata untuk memastikan kalau mereka nggak bermimpi.

"Chie, aku nggak mimpi kan? Souji tadi bergerak sedikit kan?" kini Yosuke mencubit pipinya.

"Ya! ini bukan mimpi!"

Nephilim langsung menoleh ke arah Souji dan berjalan mendekatinya lalu memastikannya ia kembali tertidur.

"Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini di luar saja. dia masih butuh istirahat.

------------------------

Outside…

------------------------

"Kalian teman Souji-san?" Tanya Nephilim tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Y-ya. kenapa?" kata Yosuke balik Tanya.

"Keluarganya ada di sini? Kalau memang ada, bisa tolong panggilkan?"

"Ngg…keluarganya agak sibuk. Orang tuanya di luar negeri. Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan kami saja?" Timpal Chie.

"Oh, bukan begitu. Saya Cuma ingin tau kepribadian pasien saja. nah, sekarang jawab dengan jujur,"

Nephilim mengambil napas panjang, beraharap Yosuke dan Chie tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya.

"apa dia punya kekuatan yang disebut…Persona?"

WTF?! Wajah Yosuke dan Chie menegang seketika.

"dari mana anda tau?!"

"Ah, tidak perlu se-terkejut itu, Yosuke-san. Saya menduga begini…dia koma selama ini bukan hanya karena kecelakaan. Kalau memang dia koma karena kecelakaan biasa pasti dia sudah sadar. Tapi yang ini beda, tekanan darah tidak beraturan, dan dia terlihat sangat lelah. Teorinya begini, kalau seseorang itu tidak biasa memanggil persona atau tidak bisa memanggil persona dengan kekuatan besar tapi kenyataannya dia memaksakan diri… maka…" ucapan Nephilim terhenti sementara.

"Maka apa yang terjadi?" kata 2 cewek bersamaan yang entah dating dari mana atau mungkin tidak disadari kedatangannya.

Yukiko dan Rise!

"Yuki? Rise? Bukannya kalian sibuk?"

"Itu nggak penting, Chie. Bisa lanjutkan yang tadi?" kini suara itu berasal dari Cewek berambut biru yang mirip cowok dan biasa disebut 'Detective Prince'.

"Itu artinya dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri."

!!!!

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naoto yang semakin penasaran.

"Apa dia pernah memakai kekuatan Persona semacam itu?"

Semuanya tampak berpikir keras. Semacam kekuatan persona yang sulit dikendalikan…sepertinya pernah. Tapi kapan? Waktu mengalahkan Ameno-sagiri tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu Izanami…

Aha! Ya! waktu bertarung melawan Izanami!

"Hei, waktu kita melawan Izanami apa dia mengeluarkan persona baru atau semacamnya?" Tanya Yosuke berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Bukannya dia membuang kacamatanya dan memanggil…Izanagi-no-ookami? Bukannya begitu?" jawab Yukiko sekaligus bertanya.

"Ya, waktu itu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Senpai. Dia hanya menggunakan satu serangan Persona dan Izanami langsung kalah. Apa itu yang anda maksud, suster?" kata Rise.

"Yah, semacam itu. Jadi dia pernah melakukannya. Apa hanya waktu itu saja?" Tanya Nephilim lagi, merasa kurang puas.

"Hmm…hanya waktu itu saja. dia melakukan itu juga karena terpaksa."

Ada yang nggak beres di sini. Kalau memang Souji hanya memakai 1 kali, seharusnya nggak apa-apa. Pasti lebih dari 1 kali.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau Souji memakai persona itu lagi? Maksudku, kalau dia memanggil Izanagi-no-ookami lagi waktu kecelakaan berlangsung…" Penjelasan Yosuke berhenti sampai di situ. "Saya juga berpikiran sama dengan, Yosuke-san. Itu bisa terjadi walaupun para persona-user tidak ada di dalam TV sekalipun." Nephilim sependapat dengan Yosuke.

Naoto mulai mengambil catatan mini detektif yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana dan mulai mencari halaman di mana ia mencatan hasil penyelidikannya dengan Ryutaro.

"Menurut hasil laporan penyelidikan, seharusnya seluruh penumpang tewas ketika terjadi ledakan di bagian depan kereta. Tapi masih ada yang selamat walaupun sebagian besar penumpangnya tewas." Lalu Naoto berpikir lagi sejenak.

"Hei, semuanya bersambungan. Bagaimana kalau begini: Di tengah perjalanan pulang, terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak terduga. Karena Kereta hanya terdiri dari 2 gerbong, ledakan cukup dekat dengan posisi Senpai berada. Karena mendadak, Senpai tidak sempat berpikir panjang dan langsung memanggil Izanagi-no-ookami. Sedangkan para penumpang lain yang selamat merupakan penumpang-penumpang yang duduk di belakang Senpai. Itu masuk akal kan?" Naoto mencoba menjelaskan teorinya sejelas-jelasnya. Berharap yang lain bisa mengerti. Dan harapannya terkabul! Semuanya setuju dengan teori Naoto yang memang selalu brilian itu.

"Naoto-chan! Kamu memang jeniuss!!!" puji Rise.

"Haa, jadi begitu ya? semoga saja begitu. Hei, lalu sekarang kondisi Souji bagaimana?" Yosuke mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Oh, kamu pasti sangat khawatir. Dia tidak apa-apa. Ingat? Dia tadi sedikit bergerak. Ajak bicara saja terus. Jangan dikira orang yang tidak sadar tidak bisa mendengar ucapan kita, mereka bisa medengar." Kata Nephilim panjang lebar. "Saya permisi dulu." Lalu ia pergi.

"Aku, Rise, dan Naoto ingin menemani Souji di sini. Kalian istirahat dulu saja." Usul Yukiko.

"Hmm…karena Souji mulai membaik aku jadi lebih tenang. Oke, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku ke sini lagi." Yosuke tampak lega dan bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang. "Chie, kita pulang yuk?"

Wajah Chie langsung merah.

"B-b-berdua?"

"Yaah, kalau kamu mau pulang sendirian juga nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi aku nggak tanggung kalau di tengah jalan nanti kamu diculik lho."

"I-i-i-iya deh! Bercandamu benar-benar jelek! Bahkan lebih jelek dari Naoto."

---------------------------------------

Ketkia Naoto dkk masuk ke kamar Souji, ada hal yang membuat mereka terkejut! Yah, terkejut, takjub, dan nggak percaya bercampur jadi satu.

"Souji-kun…?" kata Naoto pelan tak percaya.

"Hngg…? Kenapa kalian…di sini?" suara yang telah dirindukan itu terdengar parau dan lemas.

"Oh my! I can't believe this!" seru Yukiko.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tadaaa!!! Sekian chap 4 nya. Oya, kalau diperhatiin lagi, Souji lebih keren kalo pake kacamata lho. Tapi kenapa malah dibuang waktu mau summon Izanagi-no-ookami? Haha, peduli amat. Jadi gimana? Kalian suka?

Kalau ada penagihan pajak, rumah, dll. Maka sekarang aq menciptakan pajak reviews!!

Hahaha, I'll be waiting patiently.


	5. Return the Memories!

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Author: daaah, P4 punya ATLUS! Souji dan dll yg asli juga punya ATLUS.

Aih…aih…waktunya memeras otak buat bikin cerita lagi! Habis bentar lagi masuk skul. Klo gtu pasti nanti sibuk. Mulai dari chap ini mungkin bakal merujuk ke bagian romance. Hehehe, udah lama pengen cepet2 sampe chap ini, akhirnya sampe juga. Nah, enjoy!

----------------------------------

Inside Souji's treatment room.

----------------------------------

"Ngg…kenapa kalian…bisa di…sini?" kata Souji lemah dan parau. Seakan-akan suaranya tersumbat di tenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar.

"S-souji-kun?!!" Yukiko dan Rise berjalan mendekati Souji dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu, senang, dan berbagai campuran perasaan yang lain bersatu.

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini! Aku mau panggil dokter!" selesai mengucapkan tersebut, Naoto langsung lari keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Kamu jahat! Souji-kun…kamu jahat! Selama ini*sob* kamu selalu buat aku khawatir! Hu…hu…" Yukiko mulai nangis.

Sementara Souji yang baru saja sadar terbengong-bengong.

"Umm, maaf. Apa…kita pernah bertemu…sebelumnya?" Tanya Souji pelan. Souji merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang entah kemana.

"A-a-apa? Souji-senpai! Sudah dong bercandanya! Jangan buat kami lebih khawatir lagi!" teriak Rise sebal. Di saat seperti ini Senpai masih bisa bercanda.

"Sepertinya aku pernah …melihatmu…di TV. Kalau nggak salah …kamu itu Risette kan? Yang idola itu?"

Rise menatap Souji tak percaya. Senpai tidak ingat apa-apa?! Tiba-tiba dokter datang beserta dengan suster berambut biru tadi dan Naoto. Si dokter langsung menangani Souji yang sepertinya hampir tertidur kembali atau mungkin kembali koma? Sementara Nephilim berusaha membawa Yukiko dan Rise keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nephilim.

"Souji-kun…dia…dia nggak ingat apa-apa." Jawab Yukiko sambil menangis. _Jadi benar kalau dia mengalami Amnesia?_

"Sudah, bukannya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia masih dalam kondisi koma? Kalau dia mengalami Amnesia, setidaknya dia bisa mengingat kembali kalau sudah sembuh." Nephilim benar.

"Umm, boleh tau nama Suster? Sepertinya umur kita nggak berbeda jauh." Kata Naoto kemudian.

"Oh, namaku Nephilim."

"Nah, uhhh, Nephilim. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu mengenai Persona? Kalau kamu tau tentang Midnight Channel, mungkin kami masih bisa maklum. Tapi kalau tentang persona…"

"Naoto-chan, sebenarnya…uhh…aku tidak bisa beritahu kalian sekarang. Nanti kalian bakal tau sendiri. Aku janji. Yang jelas, aku nggak akan membuat masalah bagi kalian. Jadi tenang saja."

"T-tapi…"

Lalu si dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan Souji. Sekejap semuanya mengerumuni si dokter kecuali Nephilim.

"Jadi…Souji-kun bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naoto langsung tanpa diperintah.

"Ya, setidaknya dia sudah bebas dari koma. Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Tapi, dia mengalami Amnesia."

"Amnesia total?" kini Rise yang bertanya.

"ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diingatnya. Jadi bukan termasuk Amnesia total. Hal itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ingatannya pasti kembali dalam waktu singkat."

"Untunglah…di dalam aku sudah ketakutan! Kakiku sudah gemetaran…"

"Oh, Yuki, dia bakal baik-baik aja! Nggak perlu cemas, okay?" sahut Naoto.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu. Souji-san masih butuh istirahat penuh." Saran dokter, lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian lega sekarang? Kenapa kalian nggak telepon teman-teman kalian yang lain mengenai kabar gembira ini?"

"Hahaha, kamu benar, Nephilim."

Rise langsung mengambil HP yang ada di tasnya dan menghubungi yang lain.

"Besok ketemu di Junes ya? ada yang harus kita bicarakan di sana."

-------------------

Junes Foodcourt

-------------------

Yang baru hadir di sana hanya Kanji dan Teddie.

"Rise-chan, ada apa?"

"Teddie!! Senpai sudah sadar!!" Rise terlihat girang dan seketika juga mulai sedikit loyo.

"Rise? Kenapa loyo begitu?"

"Dia nggak ingat apa-apa, Kanji…"

"S-sensei nggak ingat Teddie?! S-sensei…uhuuuk…uwaaaaaaa!!!!" suasana jadi murung seketika.

"Teddie! Nanti Junes jadi banjir, dasar beruang gendut!" teriak Yosuke dari belakang. Jelas kalau Yosuke marah. Kalau Junes sampai kebanjiran, dia pastinya yang akan dimarahi ortu nya yang manager itu.

"Hei, jadi Sou nggak ingat apa-apa? Termasuk persona, Izanami, kita, Midnight Channel, shadow-"

"Dia nggak ingat apa-apa, Yosuke! Eh, Chie mana?" Tanya Kanji yang dari tadi terus diem.

"Umm, dia…jemput Nanako-chan bareng Yukiko. Bentar lagi pasti sampai." Jawab Yosuke. Berarti masih ada satu orang lagi yang kurang.

"Ummm, ada yang liat Naoto?" Tanya Rise kemudian.

"Kanji, kamu kan harusnya tau kemana si Naoto!"

"T-t-tapi dia sulit dicari, Senpai!"

-------------------------

Dojima Residence

-------------------------

"Mau cari siap-"

"Nanako-chan! Kamu sendirian di rumah?" kata Yukiko langsung begitu dibukakan pintu. "Detektif Dojima nggak ada di rumah ya?"

"Ya. aku jadi sendirian sejak Nii-san nggak ada…"

"Oooh, Nanako-chan nggak perlu sedih lagi! Souji-kun sudah sadar!" kata Chie ceria. Tapi Yukiko tetap murung.

"Waaah?? Benarkah??" Nanako tampak berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita temui Nii-san!"

"Iya. Tapi sebelumnya kita ke Junes dulu ya?"

"Huh? Buat apa Yukiko-san?" Tanya Nanako terheran-heran.

"Hei, Yukiko, aku ingat! Kita udah telat janjian kumpul di Junes! Mampus deh! Yosuke pasti udah ngomel-ngomel!!"

-------------------------

Junes Foodcourt

-------------------------

"Grrr… Chie lama banget sih?!! Dia itu shopping ato jemput Nanako-chan sih?!" Kata Yosuke sebal karena terlalu lama menunggu Chie dan sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas lemon soda.

"Senpai, sabar dong!"

"Rise-chan, kita udah nunggu selama 1 jam! Naoto juga. Kemana sih tu cewek-cewek?"

"Yosuke-senpai, bisa tolong jangan sebar-sebarkan rahasia kalau aku ini cewek?!" kata Naoto dari belakang Yosuke dengan posisi siap-siap mencekik Yosuke. "Kalau sampai bocor…senpai tahu sendiri kan?" kata Naoto kemudian lalu mengambil pistol kecil.

"Eh, hehehe, i-iya Naoto-chan! Jangan main pistol dong?"

"Bagus." Lalu Naoto duduk di sebelah Rise.

"Wow! Nao-chan seram juga ya? hahaha, belum pernah liat Nao-chan sebegitu seramnya." Ledek Rise. Naoto langsung menoleh ke Rise dengan tatapan nggak enak. "Eh, kayaknya Nao-chan lagi bad mood. E-emang ada apa, Nao-chan?"

"Aku bingung mau jelasin ke Nanako-chan nanti bagaimana. Nanako-chan kan masih kecil."

Semua langsung tunduk kepala. (kalo dianimasikan ada symbol benang kebuntel sampai mbulet di atas kepala)

"Halo semuanya!!!" kata Nanako ceria.

"N-nanako-chan?!" semuanya terkejut.

"Kita temui Nii-san sekarang yuk! Nanako-chan kangen berat sama Nii-san."

Semua langsung terdiam bisu seribu bahasa, ah bukan. Sejuta bahasa.

"Nanako-chan…"

10 Menit kemudian…

"Oh, begitu…Nii-san ingat Nanako-chan nggak ya??" kata Nanako mulai murung setelah diberitahu Naoto. "Tapi menurut Nanako-chan itu lebih baik!" entah kenapa Nanako kembali ceria lagi. "Yang penting Nii-san jadi lebih sehat dari yang sebelumnya. Setidaknya begitu kan?"

"Nanako-chan benar. Seharusnya kita bersyukur. Haah, kadang Nanako-chan jauh lebih dewasa dari pada kita-kita yang sudah SMA." kata Yosuke setuju.

"Nah, ayo kita Bantu Nii-chan supaya bisa ingat semuanya lagi!"

--------------------------

Souji's treatment room

--------------------------

"Mereka siapa ya? kamu tau siapa mereka?" Tanya Souji yang terlihat lebih sehat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Umm, cowok rambut oranye ini namanya Yosuke. Trus yang cewek tomboy ini namanya Chie. Lalu…"

Souji langsung mengambil foto yang dipegang Nephilim dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Kalo nggak salah yang ini artis kan? Si idola Risette itu kan? Trus yang ini…" Souji menunjuk Kanji yang di foto. "apa aku pernah foto bareng preman?"

Nephilim langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, ditanya malah ketawa. Gimana sih?"

Nephilim berusaha menghentikan ledakan tawanya. " Uph…itu Kanji. Uhh…ahahaha…preman kau bilang? Hihi…hahaha…"

"Trus yang ini…Teddie bear? Apa ini? Mana ada beruang sebesar itu? Eh, beruang atau monyet sih?" tebak Souji. maklum, ingatan Souji lumayan kacau.

Tawa Nephilim semakin meledak-ledak. Bahkan sampai jatuh dari kusrinya malah.

"Ahahahaha, yang itu namanya Teddie. Hahaha…itu lho yang sering pake mascot dan kerja uhuhuhu…hahaha…di Junes." Tawa Nephilim masih berlanjut. (mungkin Nephilim ketularan virus humor aneh nya Yukiko mungkin?)

Tinggal satu orang yang yang Souji perhatikan di foto. Cewek berambut hitam panjang, memakai bando dan mantel merah juga. Cewek itu terlihat anggun dan manis di foto.

"Yang ini…Yuki…Yukio? Uhh..bukan…ummm…Yukiko Amagi ya?" tebakan Souji kali ini mampu membuat Nephilim berhenti ketawa tapi malah sebaliknya tersedak.

"kamu bisa ingat dia?! Hmm…pasti cewek itu sangat special buat kamu."

"S-spesial?" Kedua pipi Souji langsung merah.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan si pembuka pintu langsung masuk beserta rombongannya.

"Nii-san!!" kata Nanako langsung lari memeluk Souji.

"Unngg…Nana…Nanako-chan? Ada apa? Auch…" Souji merasa kepalanya agak nyeri…

"Souji!" seru semua orang selain Souji, Nephilim dan Nanako.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nyerinya udah hilang kok."

"Hei, kalo Sou udah boleh pulang nanti. Kita rayakan di rumah Nanako-chan yuk!" usul Yosuke.

"Setuju! Nanti aku, Yukiko, Chie, dan Naoto yang masak ya!" sahut Rise kemudian penuh semangat 45.

"Uhh…kalau yang itu jangan deh. Ingat komentar Teddie yang dulu mengenai masak Chie? 'Chie! Your omelette is very awful!'" kata Kanji setuju kalau bukan para cewek itu yang masak.

"Aww Kanji, jangan diulang-ulang lagi dong!" keluh Chie.

"….Mystery Food X….? kata Souji pelan.

"WHAT??!!!" Semuanya terperangah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekian di sini dulu bwat chap 5! Tenang aj Salary Dam, Souji wajahnya masih cakep kok, masih tetep keren dan dicintai banyak orang!-ditampel Izanagi-

Nephilim yg di cerita ini emang mirip KOS-MOS, aq Cuma iseng pake nama Nephilim aj. Kehabisan stok nama. Nggak mungkin kan kalo aq pake nama KOS-MOS? Trusss…makasih buat silvermoonarisato, LvNa-cHaN, and Salary Dam. Reviews2 nya sangat membantu sekali! Khusus buat Salary Dam makasih lagi karena udah suka ceritaku. Hahaha, menagih pajak reviews terus-terusan juga nggak baik.

Souji kayaknya terlalu cepet inget ya? haaah, itu kan tergantung reviews. Jadi ada 2 pilihan:

a. Souji lama inget

b. Souji cepet inget

Nah, pilih yang mana? Ditunggu lho reviewsnya!


	6. Be Honest

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Author: P4 punya ATLUS…klo punya aq paling udah ancur bersama pohon tumbang. (apa hub. Nya???)

Hm…banyak yg milih lama inget toh? Oke2, souji bkl lama inget! Hmm…mengenai chapter kyknya bkl buanyak bgt deh? Yaaah, aq harap para pembaca masih setia membaca…AMIEN…

Mengenai cara pengembalian ingatan Souji, mungkin bakal ada humor-momornya. Mungkin buat kalian ga lucu, abis aq paling paying dalam hal nge-lucu.

---------------------------------------

Dojima Residence: after 1 week…

---------------------------------------

Para cewek sama sekali nggak bisa dicegah mengenai masak-masak itu. Untungnya Souji cepat sehat, Cuma tangan kirinya masih di-gips plus butuh bnyk istirahat beberapa hari aja. Yosuke pasrah, Nanako main-main terus dengan big bro nya, Kanji menyiapkan bumbu penyedap, Teddie mondar-mandir nggak jelas, yang cewek sibuk masak, Souji nggak sabaran makan! Yosuke sempat lupa kalau Souji ini nggak ingat soal Mystery Food X.

"S-sou, kamu yakin masih mau makan hidangan para cewek nanti? Aku takut nanti kenapa-kenapa sama kamu begitu makan…" Ucapan Yosuke langsung berhenti begitu para cewek datang beserta dengan hidangan-hidangan mereka.

"Hmm…keliatannya enak nih! Mau coba yang mana dulu ya??" Souji jadi bingung pilih makanan.

"Senpai! Punyaku dulu dong!!" pinta Rise.

Begitu Souji makan hidangan Rise…

"Gimana,Senpai? Enak??" Tanya Rise centil.

"Umm…bisa…ambilin air satu gallon??? PEDAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!" Souji langsung jatuh tiduran ke belakang. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Um…kalo gitu coba punyaku dong!" Kali ini Chie. Souji mengambil sendoknya dan mencicipi masakan Chie. Rasanya…

"C-Chie, ini makanan manusia…atau makanan kucing??? Atau mungkin makanan alien???" begitulah tanggapan Souji.

Chie langsung down…

"Kalo gitu selanjutnya punyaku!" perintah Yukiko sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi omelette pada Souji.

"Jadi gimana, Souji-kun?"

"Yukiko, um…rasanya…."

"Rasanya apaaaaa???" Teddie jadi antusias.

"Rasanya…."

"Rasanya gimana, Senpai?" Kanji jadi ikutan nggak sabar.

"Kosong…nggak ada rasanya. Kamu nggak kasih penyedap ya, Yukiko?" Semua langsung sweatdrop kecuali Souji.

"Habis kamu baru keluar dari RS, jadi makanan yang banyak penyedapnya nggak baik buat pemulihan kesehatan." (emang iya?) jelas Yukiko.

"Oh, makasih kamu mau peduli terhadap kesehatanku, Yukiko-san." Balas Souji.

"Yukiko-san?" ulang Yukiko pelan.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Souji memastikan Yukiko.

"Huh, apanya yang peduli mengenai kesehatan Sou-kun? Buktinya kalian pada menyodorkan Mystery Food X padanya. Bisa-bisa dia malah keracunan!" omel Yosuke. Para cewek langsung murung. "Maaf. Kami Cuma mau Bantu senpai supaya cepat ingat kembali." Kata Rise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks…dari dulu…kami memang bukan*sob* tukang masak yang baik…hu…hu…uwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Rise langsung nangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Entah kenapa di dalam pandangan Souji ada suatu vision lain…

"_Akhirnya kita harus berpisah. Senpai, jaga diri baik-baik ya." kata Naoto dengan suara ceweknya. Karena Naoto yakin Souji sangat ingin mendengar suara ceweknya yang jarang ia gunakan._

"_Uh??? No more Senpai from tomorrow on? I…uh…__**uwaaaaaaaa**__!!!!!" air mata Rise mengalir deras._

"Hei, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tepuk Yosuke pada pundak Souji.

"Uh? Nggg…nggak kok. Kenapa?"

"Kamu pucat…yakin nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Chie ikutan khawatir.

"Big bro! sudah waktunya istirahat! Big bro harus istirahat sekarang!" perintah Nanako layaknya seperti ibu-ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya jatuh sakit lagi.

"Tapi…mereka gimana?" Souji menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Nggak masalah, lagian kami juga udah mau pulang kok. Chie tadi minta aku beliin steak, Teddie harus kembali kerja besok, Kanji…harus apa ya?" Yosuke sudah kehabisan ide buat cari-cari alasan.

"Aku masih mau membersihkan para 'biker gank' sialan itu, dammit!" jawab Kanji. Souji langsung ngeri menatap berandalan yang pintar jahit itu.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi. Makanya cepat sehat ya, Souji-kun." Kata Yukiko dengan muka merah.

"Hey! You're stealing my line!" sambar Rise nggak mau kalah.

"Aha…ahahahaha…makasih semuanya."

------------------------

Junes Food court

------------------------

Setelah pergi dari kediaman Dojima, mereka semua berkumpul di Junes. Chie dibelikan steak oleh Yosuke, tapi yang lain Cuma dibelikan minuman kaleng.

"Hmm….lezat!!! pasti enak!!"

"Uh, Chie dapat steak. Yosuke, kamu curang, pilih kasih!" protes Naoto.

"Huh? M-maksud kalian?"

"Oh, I get it! Begini nih…" Yukiko membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rise dan Naoto.

"Jangan-jangan nge-gossip yang buruk-buruk nih?" Yosuke mulai curiga.

"Ohhh, jadi Yosuke naksir Chie nih? Pantas!" Rise mengangguk-angguk puas.

"A-A-A-A-A-APA??!!!! Nggak salah denger???!!!! Bisa diulangi?!!!!" Chie mencoba memastikan kalau dia nggak salah dengar.

"B-bukan! Mana mungkin aku bisa suka sama cewek model Chie begitu? Tomboy, menyebalkan, suka tendang sana tendang sini, lalu~"

"YOSUKE!! Bicaramu keterlaluan tau!" bentak Yukiko dan Teddie bersamaan.

"Emang apa peduliku?"

"Apa pedulimu yaaa???" Chie duduk tertunduk di kursinya. "Tomboy, menyebalkan…jadi itu yang kamu pikirkan selama ini tentang aku? Yosuke…"

"N-naoto, aku pergi dulu ya. sebentar lagi mau hujan nih. Daaaag!!" kata Kanji tergesa-gesa takut terlibat dengan pertengkaran Chie dan Yosuke selanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Masih mau protes??" tantang Yosuke.

"Kalo gitu jangan temui aku lagi…" kata Chie pelan sambil berdiri lalu berjalan pergi dari Junes.

"C-Chie, tunggu!!" teriak Yukiko sambil mengejar Chie.

"Senpai keterlaluan!!! Perkataan senpai itu berlebihan!!!" bentak Rise.

"Memang betulkan perkataanku tadi?" Yosuke masih cuek.

"Senpai, sebagai sesame cewek…menurut kami itu cukup keterlaluan…jadi kami terpaksa menggantikan Chie-senpai untuk melakukan…EXECUTION!!!!!" Teriak Naoto seraya mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Yosuke.

"A-apa?!!! Jangan!! Nanti kalau Yosuke-senpai nggak ada Teddie mau tinggal dimana?" kata Teddie sambil menutup-nutupi arah pistol Naoto.

"Naoto, udahlah. Para cowok emang nggak pernah bisa jujur. Mereka memang pengecut."( waaaah, para pembaca yg cowok jgn marah yaaaa!!!! Para cowok di cerita ini maksudnya Teddie, Kanji, dan Yosuke.)

"Kamu benar Rise-chan. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Naoto lalu pergi bersama Rise.

"Hampir saja Senpai kena tembak…" Teddie membuang napas lega. "Senpai cukup keterlaluan bilang begitu pada Chie-senpai. Kalau senpai memang suka Chie-senpai bukan berarti harus menutup-nutupi sampai menjelek-jelekkan Chie-senpai kan?"

"Haaah, aku memang nggak pernah bisa jujur soal hal itu, Teddie. Aku nggak bisa apa-apa kalau nggak ada Souji."

"Jadi selama ini yang Bantu Senpai dekat dengan Chie-senpai itu Sensei??!!!"

Yosuke Cuma mengangguk-angguk pelan.

---------------------

Chie's bedroom

---------------------

"Dasar Yosuke bodoh!!! BODOOOOH!!!" Teriak Chie sambil nangis.

"Chie, sudah dong. Yosuke kan Cuma menutupi rasa malunya saja tadi." Kata Yukiko mencoba menenangkan Chie.

"Tapi bukan berarti*sob* bicara se-kasar itu kan?" Chie masih terisak-isak. "pokoknya mulai besok…liat saja sendiri…"

"C-Chie…kamu nggak bermaksud…"

------------------------------------

Besoknya di Dojima Residence

------------------------------------

Kali ini yang datang berkunjung hanya Yukiko, Yosuke, dan Chie. Teddie harus kerja di Junes gara-gara diancam Yosuke. Kalau Teddie nggak kerja, Teddie bakal dipecat Yosuke. Kanji sibuk jahit syal buat dijual di took keluarganya, Naoto sibuk cari info mengenai kecelakaan kereta, Rise lagi sibuk rekaman. Makanya Cuma mereka yang bisa datang.

"Chie, matamu merah. Kurang tidur?" Tanya Yosuke lembut dan khawatir. Baguslah kalau Yosuke merasa bersalah!

Tapi jawaban Chie… "It is none of your business!" ala robot, emotionless.

"Lho, kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Nanako polos.

"Nggak kok. Oya Nanako-chan, big bro mana?" kata Chie balik Tanya.

"Big bro…hilang…"

"APAAAAA?!!! Kemana dia ngilang? Kapan? Dimana? Siapa yang culik?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yosuke.

"Di kamar. Big bro di kamar, tapi belum bangun dari tadi." Kata Nanako masih polos padahal pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan di benak mereka ber-tiga. Belum bangun??!!! Jangan-jangan keracunan Mystery Food X kemarin?!! Lalu Nanako tertawa-tawa. "Big bro nggak apa-apa kok. Tidurnya pulas kemarin. Sepertinya big bro sangat senang!"

Begitu mendengarnya, mereka langsung lega. Dikira ada apa-apa dengan Souji. "kalian duduk dulu." Nanako mempersilakan Yukiko dkk duduk.

"Nanako-chan merasa ada yang aneh antara Chie-san dan Yosuke-san. Kalian pasti bertengkar." Kata Nanako ingin segera membongkar semua penutup rahasia Chie dan Yosuke. "Ayo jujur…" pinta Nanako.

"Ungg…Nanako-chan sebenarnya yang harus jujur itu Yosuke-kun." Yukiko memberi penjelasan pada Nanako.

"Yu-Yukiko!"

"Jadi masalahnya ada di Yosuke-san? Bisa tolong diceritakan? Sekali-sekali Nanako-chan mau membantu kalian."

Chie masih diam dengan melipat tangan dengan cuek. Yosuke mulai gelisah.

"Ituuu…aku mau minta maaf, Chie…kamu nggak marah kan?"

"……" Chie jadi bisu seribu bahasa.

"Chie, jawab dong!" Yosuke menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Chie.

"Nggak! Aku marah! Aku benci kamu! Aku nggak mau ketemu kamu, Yosuke!"

"Chie…" Yukiko mendesah pelan.

"Aku sebal! Aku dongkol! Huhu…*sob*" Chie mulai mewek-mewek.

"Umm…aku emang bodoh soal begini…uhh…ya udah deh! Kamu boleh balas dendam sesukamu, aku terima! Asal kamu terima maafku." Yosuke ikut kehabisan kata-kata. Chie mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan…

Pluk…..Chie…

"Waaaaah???? Umm…Yukiko-san, apa ada orang yang peluk orang yang dibenci? Setahu Nanako-chan, biasanya ditampar lho orang yang dibenci itu?"

"C-Chie, kenapa malah peluk aku???!!" Wajah Yosuke langsung merah, merah, dan merah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadaaaaa!!!!! Chap kali ini mengenai ChiexYosu. Selanjutnya pasti Souji terlibat banyak deh! Janji! Kalo Chie yang asli pasti nggak mungkin gampang nangis gitu. Yosuke yg asli juga ga bkl pernah berani menghina Chie sampai segitunya. Kayaknya jadi OOC semua deh. Oya, ada yang tau biodata Souji ga? Mengenai berat badan, tinggi, atau semacam itulah. Kalau ada yang tahu tolong beritahu saiya yaaaaa???

"I'm waiting for the reviews!!!


	7. Strange Dream

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Author: the real owner of P4 will always be ATLUS!!!

Summary: Di sinilah akan dijelaskan sedikit mengenai hubungan Nyx dan Souji seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang akan mengembalikan semuanya pada awal dan akhir yang sama.

--------------------------

Souji's bedroom

--------------------------

"_Can you…hear my voice…?"_

"Ngg???!! Siapa itu?!!" kata Souji tegas.

"_I am…your inner self…your shadow…"_

"Shadow? Hei, kamu tuh siapa sih?! Bicara begitu aja pake inggris! Menyebalkan!"

"_Come and find me…to receive the truth…of this world…about your connection to the destruction…to Nyx…"_

"Hei! Tunggu!!! Jangan pergi dulu! Hei!!!" Teriak Souji.

"Souji-kun?!! Ada apa?!!" Souji samara-samar mendengar suara Yukiko di dekatnya.

Souji membuka matanya dan tampak Yukiko tepat di atas kepalanya namun dengan posisi terbalik. Ia langsung duduk di atas futon nya dan mengucek-ucek mata. Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat maksud mimpinya tadi. Kebenaran mengenai dunia? Maksudnya apa?

"Umm..Yukiko-san, kenapa bisa ada di…kamarku? Ini kan…ungg…kamar cowok?"

"E-eh, dari tadi aku dengar kamu teriak-teriak dari bawah. Kukira kamu kumat ato apa gitu? Mimpi yang jelek-jelek ya?" Tanya Yukiko balik.

"Rasanya seperti dipanggil-panggil seseorang. Dia bilang kalau dia itu shadow ku. Kamu tau shadow itu apa, Yukiko-san?"

_Gila! Shadow yang dulu paling sering dia hadapi aja sampai lupa! Berarti beneran nge-blank nih!_ Pikir Yukiko dalam hati.

"Yukiko-san?" panggil Souji.

_Gimana mau jelasinnya ya? nggak ingat apa-apa gitu?_

"Yukiko-chan?" Panggil Souji lagi.

_Apa Souji-kun yang sekarang siap dengar semuanya?_

"Yuki-chan?!!" panggil Souji sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Yukiko.

"Apa? Kamu tadi bilang apa?"

"Aku Tanya, kamu tau apa tentang Shadow?" Tanya Souji lagi.

Yukiko lalu berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk menghadap cowok berambut abu-abu itu di dekat futon pemiliknya. (teori ini mungkin salah buesar!!)

"Shadow itu merupakan bayangan yang diciptakan manusia tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sendiri. Rasa kebencian, rasa putus asa, semua itu terlahir dari manusia sendiri. Mereka disebut 'shadow' karena kami para manusia nggak mau menerima keberadaan 'shadow' itu. Mereka ingin menolak dan membuang 'shadow' itu jauh-jauh dan menganggap mereka tak pernah ada. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

Yukiko memberi Souji tatapan percaya.

"Shadow-shadow itu hanya ingin diterima dan diakui oleh pencipta mereka sendiri, malah mungkin kami bilang begini: _your _'shadow' _is your true feelings…"_ Kata Yukiko panjang lebar. (emang mau ngitung luas apa? Pake panjang ma lebar)

"Apa itu Semacam perasaan terpendam yang ditutupi banyak kebohongan?"

"Setiap manusia pasti pernah menutup-nutupi perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya dengan kebohongan-kebohongan itu. Dari situlah lahirnya 'shadow'"

Souji mencoba mencermati dan mencerna tiap perkataan Yukiko sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

_Knock...knock... _"Sou, boleh masuk?" suara itu tidak lain adalah suara Yosuke.

"Masuk aja. Pintunya nggak dikunci kok." Balas Souji.

"Sou, kamu tuh dari tad-" Yosuke Cuma bisa melongo melihat Yukiko yang duduk di dekat Souji. lalu terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang lain dari belakang Yosuke. "Yosu, ada apa? Kenapa Cuma ber-" Chie ikut-ikutan melongo liat Yukiko.

Lalu Yukiko dan Souji saling berpandangan.

"So-Souji-kun, maaf!" seru Yukiko gugup.

"Yukiko, apa yang kamu lakukan dari tadi sama Souji-kun?!!" Chie memasang tampang curiga.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain! Bener! Sungguh…kami Cuma…"

"Membicarakan mengenai Shadow." Kata Souji main potong perkataan Yukiko.

"Untunglah… aku curiga kamu kenapa-napa. Habis dari tadi kamu nggak turun-turun sih!" sahut Yosuke.

Souji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "aku udah bangun dari tadi subuh, terus ketiduran lagi. Nah, dapet mimpi aneh. Mimpinya mengenai Shadow. Kalian tau apa maksudnya nggak?"

"Shadow?! Bukannya shadow udah lama hilang sejak Izanami hilang? Eh, tunggu, itu Cuma mimpi kan?" Kata Chie.

"Terus apa ada yang aneh lagi dalam mimpimu, Sou?"

"yang aneh…Nyx…apa itu?"

"N-N-Nyx?!!" jerit semuanya kecuali Souji.

"Chie, cepat telepon semua anggota _Investigation Team_ supaya berkumpul di Junes segera!" perintah Yosuke.

----------------------

Junes Food Court

----------------------

"Jadi senpai, ada apa memanggil kami?" Tanya Naoto masih dengan suara khas cowoknya. "Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Emang penting! Ini mengenai mimpi yang didapat Leader kita. So, do you know somethin' about Nyx?" kata Yosuke gaya pake bhs inggris.

"Yosu, jangan pake bhs inggris dong. Aku nggak ngerti nanti." Pinta Chie. " Aku dengar, Nyx itu semacam kayak dewi Yunani atau apalah!"

"Nyx…dengar-dengar, dulu di port Island pernah ada kemunculan Nyx. Atau mungkin Cuma rumor ya?" Naoto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian 3 thn yang lalu. Kejadian di tahun 2010…(pake tiga tahun yang lalu soalnya seting cerita ini di tahun 2013 dimana P4 semestinya udah tamat)

"Kamu tau sesuatu, Naoto-chan?"

"Rise, kamu pernah ke Port Island 3 tahun yang lalu kan? Yang katamu Escapade pernah berhutang budi padamu itu lho. Kau ingat?"

"Ya. waktu itu…Port Island terkenal dengan…umm…apa ya namanya? Ung…Oya! 'Apathy Syndrome'!" seru si mantan idola itu begitu ingat. Membuat Kanji yang lagi enak-enakan makan steak tersedak. Teddie yang lagi minum jus jadi melongo sampai-sampai jusnya tumpah ke celananya. Yukiko yang setengah ngantuk jadi melek. Sedangkan Souji dari tadi Cuma bingung sendiri.

"Apathy Syndrome ya? jadi semua itu memang benar ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Setahuku Nyx itu memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas yang tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan. Tapi kenapa insiden di Port Island itu tiba-tiba ditutup begitu saja ya? aneh." Jelas Naoto.

Lalu salah satu pelayan Junes datang ke meja mereka dari belakang Souji sambil membawa………….stik baseball?

_JEDUAAAKKK!!!_

"ADAAAAWWWW!!!" Jerit Souji kaget ditambah kesakitan.

Semua anggota investigation team langsung berdiri dan mengepung si pelayan tadi.

"Hei! Beraninya kamu memukul Senpai!! Hadapi aku dulu, dammit!!" sambar Kanji sembari mengangkat kerah baju si pelayan dengan satu tangan.(kuat bener?) "Apa mau lo mukul Senpai kayak gitu, HAAAHH??!!!"

Yang terdengar dari pelayan itu hanya tawa pelan. Ini pelayan gila apa?

"Keberadaannya sangat berbahaya di sini. Maka dari itu, dia harus dilenyapkan!" kata si pelayan santai sambil menunjuk Souji dengan tatapan tajam seperti ingin membunuh. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi…tatapan matanya juga kosong.

"Kanji, tahan dia! Kita harus interogasi dia!" tegas Yosuke. " Apa maksudmu dengan 'keberadaannya sangat berbahaya di sini'? ayo jawab!"

"Hehehe…apa kalian tidak sadar kalau keberadaannya itu berpotensi mengancam? Biar kuberitahu…semua itu bersangkutan dengan insiden 3 tahun yang lalu… hahahahaha!!!"

"DIAM!!! Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkan orang macam kamu yang seenaknya memukul orang!!!" Yukiko mendekati si pelayan dan melayangkan tamparan keras di wajahnya.

"cih, hei…dengar baik-baik…untuk kali ini kalian akan dapat masalah terbesar dalam hidup kalian." entah apa penyebabnya si pelayan langsung pingsan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini…" kata Rise kemudian, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki insiden 3 tahun yang lalu di Port Island lebih jauh lagi. Apa kalian setuju?" usul Naoto.

"Tapi dia mau diapakan? Teddie nggak ingin dia memukul sensei lagi, kuma!"

"kita biarkan polisi yang mengurus saja."

-------------------------------------------

5 hari kemudian di stasiun Yasoinaba

-------------------------------------------

"R-R-Rise! Bawa barang kok banyak-banyak sih?! Siapa yang mau angkat semua itu?!!" keluh Yosuke yang matanya gatal, kudisan, karatan, katarak, dll begitu liat Rise yang bawa 6 koper khusus punya Rise sendiri!

"Aih…aih…Rise kan idola. Seorang idola wajib bawa yang beginian loh. Risette mau adakan show di sana!"

"Rise-chan, ini bukan waktunya mengadakan show. Kita ini lagi dikejar-kejar misteri besar!"

"Iya, aku tahu itu Chie-senpai. Oya, kenapa Cuma kita bertiga yang baru datang sih? Kalau lamanya kayak gini lama-lama make-up ku luntur nih!"

"Siapa suruh make-up padahal matahari lagi terik-teriknya begini." Ledek Yosuke. "Eh itu Kanji dan Teddie!!"

"Senpai, maaf telat. Aduuuhh, punggungku sakiiit!!" keluh si 'tepung Kanji'.-*dihajar Kanji sampai jadi….kusut*-

"Woi, tepung! Gitu aja udah bilang sakit punggung, belum nanti kusuruh yang lainnya." Entah Yosuke disambar apa semalem, dia lagi hobi nge-jailin orang hari ini. "Tepung?!! Apa sebegitu miripnya aku ma tepung ya?"

10 menit kemudian…

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita berangkat!!! Let's go to Port Island!!!" teriak Yosuke se-Inaba.

"Yosu! Bikin malu aja! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong!" kata Chie lalu menginjak kaki Yosuke. "Rasain tuh!"

"WADAAAAWWW!!! Sakit, Chie!"

Semua yang hadir langsung sweatdrop. Souji malah double sweatdrop. Tak lama mereka akhirnya menaiki kereta…

Di kereta…

Yosuke tidur pulas sampai-sampai mangap. Chie ikut tidur di sebelah Yosuke(ehm…ehm…cari kesempatan nie!!). Yukiko, Rise, Souji berbincang-bincang ria. Teddie mondar-mandir nggak jelas dan selalu menanyakan "kapan sampai ya?". Kanji sibuk….jahit sapu tangan? Naoto lagi sibuk 'chatting' pake laptop-*ditembaki Naoto*- maksudnya lagi nyari info di internet. (emang keretanya semewah itu apa?)

"Souji-kun, apa kamu nggak ingat apa-apa begitu masuk ke kereta?" Tanya Yukiko yang sudah nggak bisa meng-umpat rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Hngg…sedikit sih."

"kalo Rise-chan ingat nggak???" masih dengan gayanya yang centil, Rise meengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Souji-kun, jawab pertanyaanku dulu dong!" Yukiko entah kenapa jadi agresif dan langsung menarik Souji ke sisinya.

"Enak aja! Senpai ini sudah ditakdirkan bersama Risette!" Souji ditarik ke sisi Rise.

Yukiko masih nggak mau kalah. "Rise, mulai sekarang…aku nggak akan menyerah soal Souji-kun begitu saja! ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Rise juga nggak bakal membiarkan si penculik pake bando merah menculik Senpai tercinta!" (Hueeekkk….hwuekkkk!!!) -*dilempar gentong sama Rise*-

"Eh, anu…kenapa malah tengkar begini?" Tanya Souji dengan ekspresi orang blo'on.

Yukiko dan Rise langsung menatap Souji dengan tajam seperti kucing yang baru saja menemukan tikus.

"Ini masalah antar perempuan! Cowok dilarang keras ikut campur!!" sahut Yukiko dan Rise berbarengan lalu pergi ke dekat tempat duduk Yosuke dan Chie, membuat keributan di sana. Souji malah Cuma triple sweatdrop.

Yosuke yang ilernya sudah hampir jatuh malah nggak jadi jatuh gara-gara perdebatan Yuki-Rise. Chie kemudian menguap lebar dan menyimak perdebatan di dekatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Eh Yosu, mereka berdebat apa sih? Belum pernah nih liat mereka berdua berdebat sampai segitunya."

"Ngerebutin Sou kali? Kenapa 'si potongan rambut changcutter' itu punya banyak fans sih?! Jelas aku lebih keren!" -*Yosuke ditempeleng Author*-

"Hihihi, akhirnya Yukiko bisa jatuh cinta juga!" kata Chie sambil ketawa.

"Chie, kamu barusan bilang apa…" Tanya Yukiko dengan lirikan mata ingin mencekik. Chie Cuma bisa nyengir selebar-lebarnya. "Yosu, kita pindah yuk. Aku jadi ngeri sama Yukiko yang sekarang nih."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

------------------------

Cerita dibalik Fanfic

-------------------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: OKE! Cut! Bagus2! Waktunya break! (selesai syuting)

Souji: gila. Sakit semua nih badan gue gara2 ada adegan tarik-tarikan.

Yosuke: sialan banget sih tuh Author! Gue terpaksa bilang kalo potongan rambut Souji tuh potongan rambut changcutter! Bisa dihajar Souji neh!

Chie: Dasar Author! Sejak kapan gue jadi se-mesra itu sama Yosuke?!

Rise: se-tau gue, nggak pernah tuh gue berani nantang Yukiko-senpai…

Teddie: kenapa Teddie keluarnya nggak banyak sih?! Habis ini Teddie bikin scenario, terus dituker sama skenarionya si Author aaahh!!!

Yukiko: kenapa gue jadi agresif gitu sih? Kayak cewek kehabisan cowok aja!

Kanji: Author sialan! Berani2nya si author 'rice cooker' itu bilang gue 'tepung kanji'! dammit!

Lonely KOS-MOS: Ehm, ada yang mau protes? (bawa pedang katana)

Souji: lha?! Sekarang katana ku diculik! Terlalu!

Yosuke: sejak kedatangan dia…kita selalu hancur karena cerita buatnnya!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ooooh gitu yaa??? 'rice cooker' Kanji bilang???(evil eye mode on)

Yukiko: adegan ketawaku hilang begitu saja!

Teddie: kostum beruangku dibuang sama si 'rice cooker' ke tong sampah!

Kanji: apa-apaan tuh gue dibikin jahit sapu tangan di kereta?!

Lonely KOS-MOS: Eh tepung! Mending masih sapu tangan! Belum gue bikin lo jahit pakaian dalam cewek! Dasar tepung nggak tau diuntung!

Kanji: (jongkok di ujung tembok)

Rise: keberatan! Di cerita gue jadi nggak kayak Rise banget deh kesannya!

Lonely KOS-MOS: namanya ajah fanfic, kalo mau persis kayak di P4 yg asli minta ATLUS bikin lanjutannya sono!

Rise: (Diem kehabisan alasan buat kabur)

Chie: kenapa gue jadi cengeng sih di fanfic?!

Lonely KOS-MOS: emang lo mau gue bikin nangis sampe ingus lo keluar semua gitu?

Chie: ( sama kayak Rise+diam seribu bahasa)

Yukiko: Sejak kapan rahasia gue suka Souji disebar-sebarkan kyk gitu?! (muka merah tomat)

Souji: Y-Yukiko…(muka merah +pingsan di tempat)

Lonely KOS-MOS: sejak fanfic ini dibuat. Seharusnya lo berterimakasih! Kalo nggak sampai kapan lo mau ungkapin cinta ke Souji?

Yukiko: Naoto! Kamu ketinggalan protes! Sekarang giliran lo yang protes! (mendorong Naoto maju menghadap Lonely KOS-MOS)

Naoto: kalian semua itu benar2 nggak pengertian deh! Jelas2 namanya aja Lonely KOS-MOS, dia kesepian tau!

Lonely KOS-MOS: akhirnya ada juga yang ngerti…huhu…(mewek2)

Yosuke: tapi kan KOS-MOS nya nama rice cooker? Dia kesasar bikin fanfic kali? Seharusnya kan di fanfic nya Xenosaga.

Lonely KOS-MOS: lagi males sama Xenosaga. terlalu sering maen sampe hapal jalan lokasinya! (dihajar pecinta Xenosaga)

Souji: (tiba2 bangun) ooohh, gitu toh! Pantes dia sering bicaraiin gue.

Lonely KOS-MOS: aaaaahhh!!! Sou-kun akhirnya ngerti juga…hiks2

Yosuke: tetap aja banyak yang bikin kita protes!

Nephilim: heeeiiii!!! Gue dikemanain???!!! Gue nggak muncul di 2 chapter! (tiba2 muncul dari tanah)

Lonely KOS-MOS: alah, lo kapan2 aja keluarnya! Gue ketemuin lo sama Souji. kalo lo ikutan ke Port Island, gue kehabisan biaya tau!

Souji: jadi cerita di next chap gmn?

Lonely KOS-MOS: maka dari itu, saya minta reviews dari para pembaca dulu. Baru bisa lanjut. Buat sementara break dulu deh. Tapi persiapkan diri.

Chie: persiapkan diri bwat apa?

Lonely KOS-MOS: siapa tau ceritanya jadi makin extreme?

Teddie: Teddie!!! NOOOO!!! (histeris)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini ya para pembaca setia: LvNa-ChAn, Salary Dam, silvermoonarisato!!

Hahaha, cerita tambahan karena Author sudah stress kena tugas2 skul!!


	8. Welcome to Port Island!

Persona 4 : Memories of You

Author: hmmm….kayaknya rencana awal saya gagal mengenai hal nggak memasukkan Igor dan Margareth. Ga nyangka kalo ni cerita bkl jadi adventure. Oc2, now…enjoy my story please….

Sebelumnya buat LvNa-ChAn, maaf ya kalau mungkin cerita ini kesannya agak mirip. Tapi sungguh, nggak berniat loh. Di cerita ini P4 lebih diarahkan dibanding P3. intinya saya lebih mementingkan Souji dkk dibanding anggota SEES. Tolong jgn salah paham…

----------------------

Port Island Station

----------------------

Setibanya Souji dkk di Port Island, Yosuke dan Teddie sama-sama teriak ."Hurraaaayyyy!!! Sampai juga di…P-O-R-T I-S-L-A-N-D!!!!!"

Naoto Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap senpai nya yang bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anak SD( masa sih?)

"Rupanya liburan kali ini kita menghabiskan waktu di Port Island! Hei, malam ini kita menginap dimana? Jangan bilang kita akan menginap di…uhh…Shirakawa Boulevard lagi?" Tanya Kanji.

"Oh, enggak. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok buat menginap selama 1 bulan ini kok." Kata Naoto sok misterius.

"Di mana, Naoto-chan?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Tapi sayangnya, tempatnya agak jauh dari sini. Jadi bagi yang bawa barang banyak-banyak…"

Semua tatapan langsung menuju ke Rise yang sedari tadi Cuma celingak-celinguk. "Eh, kenapa?"

"Rise-chan, kali ini anda harus membawa barang-barangmu itu…sendirian." Sahut Naoto agak kejam.

"Haaaaahhh??!!! Nggak ada yang mau Bantu?? Jahaaaat…" Rise mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya yang siap-siap dikeluarkannya.

Lalu Teddie menghampiri Rise. "Jangan nangis, Rise-chan! Nanti make-up mu luntur…terusss rasa fans Teddie jadi berkurang…lalu…"

"Apa hubungannya sama rasa fans mu, Teddie!!"

-----------

Dorm

-----------

Begitu sampai, Naoto langsung menjatuhkan barang-barangnya ke lantai. "Nah, disini. Umm…permisi!!!"

Lalu muncul seorang cewek berambut coklat yang kira-kira usianya sekitar 19 tahun dan seorang cowok berambut putih keabu-abuan yang terlihat lebih tua 1 tahun dari cewek berambut coklat tadi. "Oh, apa anda yang namanya Naoto Shirogane?" Tanya si cewek.

"Umm, ya. Apa pesanan kamarnya sudah siap? 7 kamar." Balas Naoto.

Lalu si cowok memberi mereka 7 kunci kamar. "Baiklah…ini kunci-kuncinya. Asrama untuk cowok ada di lantai 2, yang cewek ada di lantai 3. selamat beristirahat."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naoto singkat.

Ketika si cowok berambut abu-abu itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, si cewek berambut coklat itu mulai bertanya.

"Maaf, anda ini…cewek atau…cowok??"

"Eh? Oh, memangnya ada apa?" kata Naoto balik Tanya.

"Anda…mirip seseorang yang saya kenal… oh maaf. Nama saya Yukari Takeba. Lalu cowok yang tadi namanya Akihiko Sanada. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Nona Takeba, saya yakin anda kenal dengan semua orang yang ada di belakang saya ini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Oh ya. anda sudah mengirim foto-foto mereka semua beserta dengan keterangan-keterangannya. Itu sangat membantu sekali."

Teddie langsung melangkah ke dekat Naoto setelah menghitung-hitung kunci kamar yang ada. "Teddie mau Tanya! Kenapa kunci kamarnya hanya ada 7 buah saja? seharusnya kan 8 buah?"

Semua langsung menoleh dan menghitung-hitung. Benar, kunci kamarnya hanya ada 7.

"Naoto-chan, apa kamu salah ngitung atau memang sengaja teledor?" sindir Rise yang make-up nya sudah luntur semua begitu sampai di dorm.

Naoto mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar kata 'teledor'. Sebab kata itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan seorang detektif.

"Masalahnya kamar yang tersisa Cuma ada 7 sah=ja. Jadi terpaksa Teddie tidur di kamar Yosuke-senpai seperti biasanya."

Yosuke langsung memegangi kepalanya. "Sialan! Kupikir di sini bakal terbebas dari Teddie. Ternyata enggak ada bedanya." Keluh Yosuke.

-------------------

Dorm : Lantai 2

-------------------

Souji mencari-cari nomor kamar dari kunci yang sedang digenggamnya. Hingga ia berdiri di depan sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong. Kamar ini terasa…agak berbeda dari kamar-kamar yang telah dilaluinya sebelum sampai ke kamar yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Tanpa piker panjang, Souji langsung memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke lubang pintu dan membukanya. Hal pertama yang ada di kepalanya begitu melihat isi ruangan adalah…_angker…_

Begitu Souji melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar, kepalanya langsung terasa nyeri.

"_Selamat datang…"_

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Souji. atau mungkin hanya Souji yang bisa mendengarnya. Tak lama, rasa nyeri itu hilang. Souji segera meletakkan tasnya sembarangan dan berbaring di atas kasur yang sudah disediakan.

"_Kenapa pasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu…?"_

Suara itu terdengar kembali, tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

"Capek. Aku capek." Jawab Souji singkat.

"_Capek?"_

"Aku capek kamu gangguin terus! Aku mau tidur!"

"_Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa nggak nanti saja?"_

"Soalnya aku capek."

"_Capek?"_

Grrr….jadilah lingkaran setan. Terus berputar-putar tanpa ada ujungnya. Terdengar suara derap langkah terburu-buru yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Souji secara blak-blakan. "Souji-kun, kamu nggak mau ikutan kenalan dengan penghuni asrama yang lain?" itu suara Chie yang khas dan terengar kelewat dewasa. "Ya, nanti aku nyusul deh."

"Oh, okay!" Chie melangkah menjauhi kamar dan kini hanya ada Souji dengan pintu kamar terbuka.

"_Ayo turun sana! Dasar malas!"_

"Emang urusan mu apa aku mau turun atau enggak?" jawab Souji kelewat kasar karena terlalu sebal.

"_Kalau kamu nggak mau turun…"_

Entah kenapa badab Souji jadi bergerak sendiri di luar kendalinya. Souji sendiri ikut bingung dan kaget! Hantu apa sih yang bisa seenaknya merasuki dirinya dan mengendalikan tubuhnya sesuka hatinya seperti itu? Tak sampai 1 menit Souji sudah ada di ruang makan. Di sana nampak semua penghuni Dorm yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

"Oh itu dia. Souji-kun, kamu lama sekali sih?" Seru Chie.

"Maaf."

"Nah, jadi dia yang bernama Souji Seta." Yosuke menerangkan pada penghuni yang lain.

"Oh, aku Junpei Iori. Cewek judes di samping ku ini namanya Yukari Takeba."

_JLEEEEPPP!!! _

"Stupei, jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang di depan orangnya sendiri dong!"

"ADAAWW!! Sakit nih Yuka-tan!" benatk Junpei sambil memegangi jempol kakinya sambil berdiri satu kaki.

"Biarin!" Yukari malah melengos. Sementara Souji dkk Cuma sweatdropped.

"Aku Mitsuru Kirijo. Ketua dari Kirijo corporation group. Nice to meet you."

"Namaku Fuuka Yamagishi. Asisten Mitsuru."

"Lalu aku Ken Amada. Masih sekolah di bangku Junior High school. Senag bertemu."

"Arf…arf!!!" seekor anjing putih menggonggong. Akihiko langsung mengangkat anjing itu. "Dan yang ini Koromaru."

"Hello, aku Aigis. Senang melihat kalian." Kata seorang robot cewek dengan nada suara agak _robotic._

---------------

Lounge

---------------

Setelah perkenalan itu selesai mereka langsung duduk-duduk di lounge.

"Hmmm, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Baiklah, giliran siapa yang masak hari ini?" sahut Junpei tiba-tiba sambil mengelus-elus perut.

"Gilirannya Mina-….uh…maksudku giliran Akihiko-senpai." Kata Yukari tiba-tiba meralat.

"Tujuan kami datang ke sini sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal penting mengenai…" Naoto berhenti sebentar.

"Mengenai apa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

Naoto menghela nafas panjang dan ketika akan mengeluarkan suaranya…

"Mengenai insiden yang terjadi di Port Island pada tahun 2010. yang dengar-dengar menewaskan banyak orang." Jawab Souji langsung.

Semua mantan anggota SEES itu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Termasuk Mitsuru yang biasanya akan langsung menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada.

"Itu…sudah lama terjadi. Kami tidak terlalu ingat-"

"Tolong jawab kami dengan jujur. Tidak mungkin kalian bisa secepat itu lupa mengenai insiden tersebut. Apalagi lokasinya menyangkut Gekkoukan High, anda sebagai ketua Kirijo corporation group yang dulunya mendirikan sekolah tersebut pasti tahu sesuatu. Tak perlu cemas, kami tak akan bilang pada siapapun mengenai hal ini." Naoto memang pintar dalam menjebak seseorang untuk bicara jujur. Sementara para mantan SEES murung.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Mitsuru lagi.

Semua anggota Investigation Team mengangguk setuju. "Terutama mengenai Nyx."

Mitsuru langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar kata 'Nyx'. Wajahnya tampak shock, begitu juga dengan anggota SEES yang lain.

"Da-dari mana anda tau mengenai Nyx? Kami belum bilang apa-apa mengenai itu."

"Oh, jadi kalian jelas tau mengenai Nyx juga rupanya." Kata Rise agak memancing.

Yukari langsung membisiki Mitsuru.

"Mengenai penjelasannya, bisa ditunda besok? Kami ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi kami permisi dulu…" para anggota SEES langsung naik ke lantai 4 menuju ke command room.

"Aku curiga kalau mereka itu juga persona-user." Kata Souji langsung begitu anggota SEES menghilang ke lantai 4.

Yukiko memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi terasa janggal di telinganya. "Souji-kun, tadi mereka sempat bilang 'Mina-' kan? Apa orang itu juga penghuni Dorm ini yang belum mereka perkenalkan pada kita?"

"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan mereka dari kita. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati. Untuk sementara kita jangan pergi ke dalam TV dulu."

"Hei, apa mereka juga tahu mengenai Midnight Channel? Kalau mereka memang benar para persona-user, mereka bisa Bantu kita kan? Atau mungkin malah jadi musuh?" Kanji menimpali. "Teddie, apa kau pernah bertemu mereka di dalam TV?"

Teddie mulai mengingat-ingat. "Hmmm, nggak tuh. Dari hasil penciuman Teddie, mereka nggak pernah masuk ke dalam TV. kalau memang benar mereka itu persona-user, mungkin mereka mengalahkan para shadow itu di tempat lain."

"Jadi selama ini mereka mengalahkan shadow-shadow itu di mana?" Tanya Yosuke selanjutnya.

-----------------------

Command room

-----------------------

Mitsuru tadi sempat terkejut dan nggak bisa berpikir jauh. Tapi dia masih cukup cerdik untuk mengaktifkan kamera pengintai yang berhubungan dengan Lounge untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik para Investigation Team. Terima kasih pada Yukari, insting kecurigaannya memang tajam.

"Benar, kan, dugaanku? Mereka sama seperti kita. Persona-user."

"Yukari, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Yukari menoleh ke Junpei. "Stupei, kamu emang 'telmi' deh. Apalagi cewek yang mirip Minato-kun itu…sangat pintar dan juga waspada. Padahal dia bahkan lebih muda dari kita semua kecuali Ken."

"Tapi, yang dimaksud 'Midnight Channel' oleh mereka itu apa?" kali ini Akihiko yang bertanya.

"Yukari, mereka datang dari mana? Kamu masih punya data-data mereka semua kan? Berikan semua datanya padaku!" perintah Mitsuru.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yukari langsung memberikan lembaran-lembaran mengenai data-data Souji dkk."

Mitsuru membaca satu-persatu lembaran-lembaran yang disodorkan Yukari.

"Inaba? Kota terpencil yang terkenal dengan kabutnya yang tebal itu? Dan juga terkenal dengan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi setelah muncul kabut tebal itu kan? Untuk apa mereka datang ke sini? Apa mungkin mereka berpikir kalau pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi di Inaba memiliki sangkutan dengan Nyx?"

Semua langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin.

Aigis memecah keheningan."Sensorku mengatakan kalau pemuda yang bernama Souji Seta itu memiliki sesuatu yang special dari teman-temannya yang lain. Kehadirannya sempat membuatku berpikir kalau dia adalah Minato-san." Jelas Aigis sdikit murung.

"Arf…Arf…ARF!!!" seru Koromaru.

Lalu Aigis menggendong Koromaru. "Koro-chan bilang: aura dari cowok berambut abu-abu itu sama dengan Minato-sama"

"Ugghhh!!! Kenapa kita malah kedatangan orang macam mereka sih? Pokoknya malam ini aku akan menyelidiki mereka saat mereka tidur. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Walaupun Dark Hour sudah nggak ada sih."

Mitsuru tersenyum ringan. "Aku setuju dengan Akihiko. Aku juga akan ikut mengawasi mereka. Oh, lebih tepatnya kita semua akan mengawasi mereka malam ini." Sedangkan Junpei…

"Noooo, ada yang bawa makanan atau apalah? Perutku lapar!"

Semua mantan anggota SEES itu…sweatdropped. Mereka berpikir begini: sempat-sempatnya Stupei memikirkan makanan.

---------------------

Souji's new room

---------------------

Begitu masuk kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Souji langsung cepat tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya hampir. Badannya rasanya terbelah-belah jadi beberapa bagian setelah melewati semua peristiwa tadi. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya tidur dan tidur. Tentunya dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan suara-suara yang selalu mengganggunya tadi. Dan kali ini ia beruntung. Suara-suara itu sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi.

'_huh, dia sudah nyerah gangguin aku terus rupanya.' _Pikir Souji.

Sedikit lagi Souji akan tertidur, tapi Suara misterius itu menggema lagi di dalam pikirannya.

"_Nyerah kamu bilang? Aku nggak segampang itu nyerah tau!"_

Kepalanya mulai terasa nyeri lagi.

"Kenapa kamu selalu ganggu aku sih…aww…" kata Souji pelan sambil mengernyit menahan nyeri.

"_Aku nggak bermaksud ganggu kamu…"_

"Oh, jadi tiba-tiba datang dan bikin kepalaku sakit ini kamu bilang nggak ganggu?"

"_Aku bahkan nggak tau kalau kamu bakal sakit kepala kalau berkomunikasi denganku. Jadi jangan tuduh aku sembarangan…"_

Sedikit demi sedikit Souji mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kepalanmya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

"Udah, jangan ganggu lagi. Kepalaku sakit…!!"

"_Baiklah…sampai jumpa…"_ dan suara itu lenyap beserta dengan Souji yang ikutan kehilangan kesadarannya.

----------------

Velvet Room

----------------

Saat Souji membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kenangannya dulu bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Apa yang dilihatnya itu seperti potongan-potongan kejadian, Dan ia serasa seperti sedang menonton film. Hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah sekelilingnya, putih…dan ia merasa melayang-layang di tempat yang tidak diketahui itu dan serba putih.

Souji kembali melihat potongan-potongan kejadian. Event saat festival Tanabata, event saat ia berdiri di panggung dengan seragam cewek, event saat di Amagi Inn, lalu kejadian-kejadian yang lain .

Semua potongan kejadian itu bagai mimpi yang ia rasa tak pernah bisa digapainya lagi. Tiba-tiba Souji terjatuh ke bawah sambil menutup mata erat-erat.

_Gedubrak!!!Bruk!!_

Hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia jatuh tersungkur di suatu tempat yang redup. Tempat yang sangat familiar dengannya.

Velvet Room…

"Lama tak berjumpa…masih ingat dengan kami?"

Souji mendongak ke atas, memandang suara yang sering didengarnya dulu. Tapi, di hadapannya saat ini bertambah 1 orang lagi.

"Souji, tak perlu se-terkejut itu. Kamu tertidur dengat cepat di duniamu. Ku perkenalkan, ini Elizabeth, dia ini…saudaraku"

Elizabeth yang duduk di sebelah Margareth mulai menyapa.

"Halo, Souji! Margareth sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu. Katanya, kamu sangat menarik. Kami tak menyangka kalau kamu akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Senang bertemu. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Souji.

"Relax, kami akan membantumu sekali lagi dalam menghadapi misteri yang akan kamu hadapi nanti. Mau kubacakan hasil ramalan tentang dirimu?"

"Makasih, tapi, saya nggak perlu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dulu saya nggak pernah bertemu Nona Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth langsung menjawab peranyaan Souji sebelum Igor. "Aku dulu dipecat oleh Igor!"

"Huh?!" Igor langsung mendengus kesal.

"Ahahaha, bercanda. Dulu aku bertugas membantu seseorang yang pernah menjadi tamu kami sebelum kamu."

Pandangan Margareth mulai menerawang. "Apa maksudmu pemuda itu? Apa kamu masih memikirkannya, Elizabeth?"

"Aku gagal menyelamatkan dia. Jadi, sekarang aku juga mau membantumu, Souji."

"Oh, ya. terima kasih."

Elizabeth mengambil buku compendium milik orang lain yang dari tadi ada di pangkuannya. Lalu menjelaskan.

"Pemuda ini meninggalkan buku compendiumnya padaku. Dia bilang : jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya, berikan saja padanya." Selesai berkata Elizabeth langsung memberikan buku itu pada Souji.

Beberapa lama setelah Souji membuka-buka halaman-halamannya…

"WOW! Personanya lengkap!" matanya terbuka lebar-lebar begitu melihat isi persona-personanya.

"Messiah, Thanatos, Orpheus Telos, Kohryu, Surt, semuanya persona-persona yang kuat-kuat!! Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan ini semua?"

"Ah, dia memang rajin mengumpulkan persona." Jawab Elizabeth. Kini Margareth yang mengambil buku compendium milik Souji dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. "Coba bandingkan dengan punyamu…"

Souji sempat down juga begitu membuka buku compendiumnya sendiri. Isinya berbeda jauh. Bisa dibilang 1: 1000!! Persona-persona milik Souji kalah jauh dengan persona-persona milik orang lain itu.

"Memalukan…personaku isinya…Kohryu, Seiryu, Loki, Pheonix, Izanagi, dan yang lain. Beda jauh…"

"Souji-san, nggak perlu putus asa begitu." Elizabeth jadi merasa bersalah telah memberikan buku compendium itu pada Souji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pemilik buku compendium ini siapa?"

"Tamu kami sebelum kamu, anakku." Kata Igor kemudian yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sebelum aku? Siapa namanya?"

Elizabeth terlihat semakin lesu dan akhirnya memutuskan utuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namanya…Minato Arisato…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-------------------

Cerita tambahan

-------------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: hmmm, chap ini terlalu serius. Sampai-sampai nggak ada humornya. Kayaknya gw harus kembalikan humor anehnya Yukiko itu.

Souji: Lagi mikirin apa sih?

Lonely KOS-MOS: cerita selanjutnya gimana ya? aduh, belum kerjain PR mat nih! (buka buku paket mat) BUSET!! Ga ngerti semua!!!(mendelik)

Yosuke: mau gw Bantu?

Lonely KOS-MOS: emang lo bisa, Yosuke?"

Yosuke: ya iyalah! Gw ini udah SMA. Ngerjain soal mat anak SMP kelas 2 maaah kecil! (sok pintar)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Kalo gitu bisa Bantu ngerjain ga?

Yukiko: (tiba2 datang) eh, ada pembaca yang Tanya nih. Pertama, apa bedannya "Yukiko-san" dan "Yukiko"?

Lonely KOS-MOS: Oh, Salary Dam toh. Gini, kalo Cuma Yukiko doing itu kesan hubungannya lebih dekat, tapi kalo Yukiko-san kesan hubungannya biasa.

Yukiko: oh gitu. (manggut-manggut)

Lonely KOS-MOS: G taw lagi kalo salah lho ya.

Yosuke: hei, katanya minta dibantuin kerja PR mat?

Lonely KOS-MOS: oya. Ayo mulai kerja!

Keesokan harinya di lokasi syuting…

Chie: lho, kok lesu begitu? Kenapa?

Naoto: Chie, kayaknya ada yang nggak beres deh mengenai PR mat nya yang kemarin.

Kanji: lupa ngerjain ya?

Lonely KOS-MOS: jelas2 kemarin udah ngerjain! Gimana sih? Yang jadi masalah bukan itu…

Yosuke: terus apa masalahnya? (pasang tampang ga berdosa)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Jawabannya salah semua tauh!!!!! Tau behini gw ga minta bantuan lo! Dasar menyesatkan!!!

Yosuke: heeeee???!!!salah semua?!!!! Payah amat lo!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: Lha, kemaren yang ngerjain kan elu. Gw kemaren sibuk bikin naskah pesanan org laen. Jadi elu yang payah! Orang elu yang kerja kok!

Souji:Yosuke ini emang payah kalau dalam hal itung2.

Yosuke: apa loe bilang?!!!(menjitaki Souji)

Lonely KOS-MOS: aduuuh, gara2 PR matnya salah semua…gw jadi ditambahin banyak PR lagiiii!!!!

Yukiko: waaah, kayaknya Lonely KOS-MOS stress berat yah? Yosuke sih…(ikut menyalahkan Yosuke)

Chie: kalo gitu kubantu kerjain ya?

Lonely KOS-MOS: JANGAN2! Nanti ikutan berantakan! Mending Yukiko-senpai aja lah yang bantuin! Yuk!( menarik Yukiko)

Yosuke: hmmm…akhirnya gw puas juga jitakin Souji.

Souji: (babak belur)

Chie: astaganaga! Sampe babak belur begitu? Waaah, kalo Lonely KOS-MOS liat, bisa dicincang-cincang lo, Yos!

Yosuke: mampus! Gw kabur dulu deh!

Souji: yaaah, karena Lonely KOS-MOS lagi sibuk ngerjain PR matnya yang bejibun, saya yang menggantikan dia. Tetap kasih reviews ya para pembaca setia!! Makasih buat LvNa-ChAn dan Salary Dam! Udah setia terus baca fanfic ini. See you next time!!(lari karena dikejar-kejar Teddie)

Teddie: Wuoooiiii, gue kok ga digubris seeehh??? ( lari ngejar Souji)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Time to relax!

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Hmmm…akhir-akhir ini menurun drastisss…..what should I do then??? Kalo belakangan ini ceritanya makin ngawur dan ga jelas, mohon maaf, habis belakangan ini nggak mood, sering ketimpa sial, de el el. Entah kemana semangat gw yg dulu. Jadi mulai sekarang, mungkin cerita ini bakal lambat bgt updatenya. Tapi mohon supaya tetap enjoy ya.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pagi itu semua terasa berbeda. Para mantan anggota SEES tak nampak batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik darih arah dapur lantai 1. bunyi krompyangan itu tak kunjung henti, sehingga mengundang Teddie yang sudah bangun subuh-subuh karena nggak bisa tidur dengan penyebab utama: 'Yosuke kalo tidur suka main kung-fu' itu langsung menuju ke asal sumber suara.

Baru saja Teddie menginjakkan satu kakinya di lantai dapur, langsung nampak sebuah wajan bundar menggelinding melewati kaki Teddie. Setelah Teddie mengambil wajan itu, Teddie langsung tutup hidung karena bau yang sangat menyengat untuknya. Semenjak Teddie adalah beruang aneh yang punya daya penciuman yang tajam.

"Chie-san, Yukiko-san, Rise-chan, apa *cough*yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apa kalian*cough* mau bikin 'sarapan beracun' lagi?" itu hal pertama yang dikemukakan Teddie begitu melihat ada asap hitam tebal yang mengepul-ngepul di hadapannya.

"Teddie! Sejak kapan kamu*cough cough* di sini?! Ayo kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Rise galak. "kalo nggak mau…"

Teddie langsung duduk di pojokan sambil jongkok dan memegangi kepalanya. "Nggak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Emang semalam kamu rebutan bantal sama Yosuke? Biasanya paling semangat kalau tidur bareng Yosu." Celetuk Chie.

"Yosuke sangat berbahaya kalau dia tidur karena kelelahan. Lihat nih!" Teddie menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya yang lebam. "waktu Teddie tidur, Yosuke malah…buat Teddie jadi sansak tinju! Kalau Cuma bogem masih nggak apa-apa. Tapi, yang ini dia ikut-ikutan Chie-san."

_DUENNNNNGGGG!!!!!_

Wajan gosong yang dipegang Chie langsung terayun ke atas kepala Teddie. Teddie berputar-putar ala penari ballerina dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

Yukiko dan Rise geleng-geleng ngeri melihat tingkah Chie yang seloamanya nggak akan bisa diubah.

"Suami-istri sama saja." begitu komentar Yukiko dan Rise yang tumben-tumbenan akur dan kompak.

Chie langsung menjerit begitu melihat kepulan asap lain di belakang Yukiko. "Yukiko! Telurnya gosong tuh!!"

"Aduuuh!!! Payah! Ini telur yang ke-1001! Masih aja tetep gosong! Padahal yang lain sebentar lagi bangun!"

"Ahahahahaha, masak telur aja nggak bisa! Payah! Nih liat nih!" Rise mengangkat wajan dan melempar-lemparkan telur gorengnya dengan maksud untuk memutar telur tersebut. Tapi yang terjadi malah jauh dari dugaan Rise. Telur itu malah terbang dan…_pleeekkk_…menempel di langit-langit.

Chie langsung sweatdropped. Yukiko mulai ketawa.

"Hei! Ini Cuma kecelakaan biasa tau!" keluh Rise masih nggak mau kalah.

"Yeah, kecelakaan yang ke-2009!" (mengingat ini tahun 2009, maka saya cantumkan 2009)

"Snrrrkkk….hihihi…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" tawa Yukiko langsung menggelegar se-Port Island.

Berkat karunia Yang Maha Kuasa melalui tawa Yukiko, ayam jantan yang biasa berkokok di pagi hari langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambut pagi karena merasa usahanya sia-sia. Sebab, sudah ada yang membangunkan penduduk Port Island terlebih dahulu ketimbang ayam itu.

Orang pertama yang turun ke dapur setelah Teddie adalah Kanji.

"Oi, Kanji, jangan berdiri di situ! Bahaya!" Chie memperingatkan.

"Apanya yang bahaya, Senpai? Yang kulihat sekarang Cuma dapur yang tembok dan lantainya penuh telur dan bau amis!"

Yukiko masih terus ketawa, sampai perutnya mulai terasa sakit.

"Bagus, Yukiko-senpai lagi-lagi bikin aku bangun se-pagi ini lagi." Kanji berkacak pinggang.

Rise Cuma pasang tampang _innocent_ .

"Kanji, lebih baik cepat menyingkir dari situ! Sekarang juga!"

"Kenap-"

Terlambat! Telur gagal yang masih panas dan tadinya menempel di langit-langit tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di wajah Kanji begitu si berandal itu mendongak ke atas.

"Pu….PU…PUUUUU…."

"Apa? Aku nggak denger!" teriak Rise.

"PUANAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!" Jerit Kanji se-Jepang. (mantab! Untung tinggal di Indonesia)

Teriakan Kanji tersebut menimbulkan berbagai dampak negative di dalam dorm. Berikut ini adalah kejadian-kejadian yang diakibatkan suara diafragma seorang Kanji Tatsumi :

Saat Yosuke sedang menggosok gigi, tiba-tiba kaca cermin di hadapannya pecah sampai-sampai ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke mulutnya entah gimana caranya. Naoto yang sedang mengelap-elap pistol kesayangannya jadi tak sengaja menembak begitu mendengar suara 'merdu' Kanji (merdu dari hongkong?!). Mitsuru yang lagi asyik-asyik dandan dan lagi pake lipstik langsung kecoret sampai di pelipisnya, saking sebalnya Mitsuru sampai mematahkan lipstik merahnya jadi dua lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Junpei yang enak-enakan ngorok persis babi langsung melek karena ketimpa tumpukan barang-barangnya yang amat sangat penuh di kamarnya. Dan banyak barang yang pecah dan berjatuhan di Dorm.

Dampak yang lain terjadi di bnerbagai kota laiinya seperti gempa bumi, banyak bangun runtuh, dan…-* diteriaki Kanji yang kali ini lebih dahsyat!*-

Namun Jeritan 'merdu' Kanji masih belum berhasil membangunkan Souji yang masih terus tidur dengan tenang dan pulas. Seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Mau tau rahasia Souji? caranya mudah! Pertama, Sumpal telinga pake earphone yang super gede( mungkin kemaren Souji sempat nyolong earphone punya Yosuke)!Kedua, set volumenya paling maksimal sampai dentuman musik terdengar se-Dorm( gila, bisa tuli langsung sekejap!)!! ketiga, kalo sudah tuli, pasti nggak bangun kan? -*author dipasangi earphone super gede oleh Souji dkk dan dinyalakan dengan volume paling gede!*-

Bercanda…bercanda…kalau terjadi nyata…si author nangis duluan begitu tau Souji jadi tuli…

Anggota Investigation Team yang lain langsung turun segera ke dapur. Para mantan anggota SEES masih belum mau turun. Jaga imej tooohh.-*dihajar rame2 sama mantan anggota SEES*-

Yosuke matanya langsung melek selebar-lebarnya, Naoto yang awalnya dengan sigap menyiapkan pistolnya jadi melongo begitu mereka menyaksikan Dorm lantai 1 yang hampir rata dengan runtuhan-runtuhan.

"Oiiiiii!!! Ada orang di sana?!!" teriak Yosuke.

Naoto yang nggak kalah panik malah teriak lebih kenceng lagi. "OI, JAWAB DO-" Yosuke langsung menyumpal mulut Naoto dengan tangannya. Ups, maksudnya menutup mulut Naoto dengan tangannya. "Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong! Kamu mau tempat ini semakin rata dengan tanah?"

"Ehm, maaf Yosuke-Senpai. Yang tadi itu Naoto versi cewek. Naoto yang sekarang itu versi detektif." Naoto mengenakan topi kesayangannya. Tapi, topi yang dipakainya bukan topi yang seharusnya ia pakai. Topi itu malah topi milik….

"Naoto, bukannya itu topi punya Senpai yang namanya 'Stupei' itu?" sahut Yosuke.

Naoto langsung melepas topinya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah secara tak hormat. "Kamu benar, topiku yang sebenarnya jauh lebih bagus dan ketinggalan di kamar."

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang muncul dari tumpukan reruntuhan itu. Yosuke langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Secara otomatis Yosuke langsung memeluk Naoto seerat-eratnya. Naoto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Yosuke malah senyum-senyum.

"Hei, bukan waktunya ketawa, Naoto! Aduuuh, kebelet nih. Toiletnya ada di lantai 4 lagi! Naoto, aku pergi dulu sebelum ngompol! Bye-bye!" Yosuke langsung ngibrit ke lantai 4.

Kini tinggal Naoto sendirian di lantai 1. lebih tepatnya tinggal dirinya dan tumpukan-tumpukan barang jatuh.

"Eh, Chie-Senpai, Yukiko-Senpai, Rise-chan, sampai kapan kalian mau sembunyi terus di situ?" Naoto menyadari keberadaan Senpai-senpainya dan si mantan idola yang sedang 'pura-pura tertimbun'. Tak lama muncul tangan-tangan yang lain. Dan akhirnya para cewek-cewek itu berhasil keluar.

"Lega juga akhirnya."

"Chie-Senpai, Teddie dan Kanji-kun ke mana? Jangan bilang mereka ikutan tertimbun di bawah sana."

Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise Cuma bisa nyengir. Lalu menjelaskan semuanya…

"Oh begitu. Mereka jadi korban karena makanan yang disebut 'Mystery Food X' ya? hmmm…menakjubkan."

"Naoto, apanya yang menakjubkan? Kalau Mengerikan iya!"

"Rise, nggak perlu secemas itu. Ke mana _pride_ mereka yang sudah menjadi pahlawan TV dan sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari kabut?"

Setelah Naoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kanji dan Teddie langsung muncul dari timbunan reruntuhan itu.

"Aah, I get it! Naoto-chan sengaja memacing mereka supaya mereka keluar rupanya…" Yukiko manggut-manggut.

Naoto tersenyum ringan. "Begitulah insting detektif bekerja."

"Geez, kenapa semuanya jadi serba berantakan begini?" kata Teddie sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak perlu dibahas. It is obvious." Jawab Naoto ala detektif.

Yukiko langsung beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke lantai 2. sebelum Yukiko sempat menghilang, Rise sudah memasang tanda-tanda curiganya.

"Yuki-Senpai, kau mau kemana? Mau bangunkan Senpai ya? kan sudah kubilang, Seta-Senpai itu milikku!" Tanya si mantan idola dengan sinis.

Yukiko membalasnya dengan berkacak pinggang. "Dasar mantan idola narsis!"

"Uggghhh!!! Sebel! Risette nggak mau kalah! Ayo!"

-----------------------

Souji's Bedroom

-----------------------

Souji akhirnya terbangun juga dengan sendirinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam. Nyata…atau Cuma sekedar mimpi? Pagi ini sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi. Kakek berhidung panjang mirip nenek sihir, dua cewek berbaju biru. Souji merasa pernah ke tempat seperti itu sebelumnya, walaupun ingatannya sedikit kabur. yang mampu diingatnya sejak datang ke Port Island hanya sekedar hubungan ruangan aneh itu dengan Midnight Channel.

Souji bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke wastafel. Ia berharap dengan mencuci muka, sakit di kepalanya ikut hilang. Namun dugaannya salah. Sakit di kepalanya justru malah lebih parah. Cowok berambut abu-abu itu langsung jatuh terduduk di dekat wastafel dengan keran air yang menyala.

"_Sudah ingat sesuatu?"_

Suara yang kemarin menghantuinya muncul lagi.

"K-kau…benar-benar ulet ternyata!"

"_Kalau ingat sesuatu…mau ceritakan apa yang kamu ingat padaku?"_

"Heh, sejak kapan kamu jadi peduli padaku?"

"_Sejak kamu jadi bagian dari diriku…"_

Souji terkaget-kaget. Ia melupakan sakit kepalanya sejenak.

"_Kamu takut? Hahaha, nggak perlu disembunyikan. Aku juga penah takut waktu aku masih hidup."_

"Heeeh? Jadi kamu tuh hantu gentayangan penghuni kamar ini?" sahut Souji tak peduli ucapannya kasar atau tidak.

"_Hantu gentayangan kamu bilang? Hmmm…mungkin begitu…tapi juga bukan seperti itu…"_

Souji mencoba berdiri dan berhasil. "Maksudmu?"

"_Lihat bayanganmu di cermin…"_

Souji menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin sesuai perintah suara misterius yang memerintahkannya. Tak ada yang berubah di pantulan cermin. Baru ketika Souji hendak berpaling, cermin tersebut sedikit demi sedikit tampak seperti gelombang air. Souji kembali menoleh menghadap cermin dan mendapati ada yang berupah pada pantulan cermin.

Di cermin, wajah Souji mulai berubah menjadi sosok orang lain. Wajah yang ada di pantulan cermin itu terlihat seumuran dengannya, atau mungkin lebih tua. Rambutnya yang abu-abu mulai berubah menjadi biru tua. Poni rambutnya yang semula pendek di atas mata kini menutupi sebelah matanya. Warna Matanya dari abu-abu berubah menjadi biru terang. Dan kulit wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, pantulannya di cermin terlihat seperti orang yang sangat lelah. Tetap saja banyangan pantulannya masih terlihat kabur.

Dalam hati, Souji mulai memunculkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu harus menanyakannya pada siapa.

"Apa…? Itu…bukan bayanganku…" desah Souji.

Souji semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintunya atau apalah! Asalkan ia bisa tersadar dari semua ini. Sebab sekarang tubuhnya kaku saking shock nya.

_Knock…Knock…_ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Souji segera menoleh ke arah pintu sebentar, lalu balik melihat cermin. Bayangan aneh di cermin sudah hilang. Souji tak menunggu beberapa detik lagi untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera keluar dari sana.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Souji langsung menerobos keluar tanpa memerdulikan Yukiko yang hamper saja ikut jatuh tertimpa olehnya.

"S-Souji-kun? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Yukiko mulai menyentuh pipi Souji yang basah karena keringat dingin.

"Enggak. Nggak apa-apa. Mimpi buruk aja kok. Sungguh…" setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali barulah ia bertanya. "Ada apa kemari, Yukiko-san? Ada masalah?"

"Bukan, ummm, yang lain mau makan ramen di Hagakure. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ya. kalian berangkat saja dulu. Nanti aku menyusul."

Yukiko kembali menyelidiki raut wajah Souji. "Souji-kun, kau terlihat aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

Souji kembali gugup. Bingung mau bilang apa. Seharusnya ia tau kalau ia tak pandai berbohong! Sekarang habislah sudah!

"Eh, itu…Cuma mimpi buruk kok. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah saja kemarin."

Raut wajah Yukiko masih tampak tak puas walaupun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Souji dengan rasa kecewa.

"_Hmm, cantik juga pacarmu itu. Manis dan kalem walaupun ia menyimpan rasa curiga yang besar, ia mampu menutupinya."_

"Kau ini bisa diam nggak sih?" keluh Souji.

"_Nggak perlu marah begitu. Sudah, ayo ikuti mereka ke Hagakure! Kalau tidak mau…aku yang akan membuatmu pergi ke sana!"_

"Heh, emang kamu ini siapa sih main perintah-perintah terus!"

Tak lama Souji sudah kehilangan tubuhnya lagi. Maksudnya sudah diluar kendalinya.

"Aku mau…uhh….gosok gigi dulu dong?" pinta Souji.

--------------------

Ramen Hagakure

--------------------

Tempat duduk di restaurant Hagakure langsung penuh begitu rombongan Souji datang dan makan di sana. Yukiko masih tetap memasang raut wajah nggak enak. Bukan karena masalahnya dengan Souji yang tadi. Tapi karena…

"Teddie! Kamu jangan duduk di sampingku lagi! Aku nggak mau kecolongan Ramen lagi!" tegas Yukiko.

Teddie mulai memasang mata kucing. "Tapi…tapi Teddie nggak bakal ulang lagi kok…yah? Yah?" sambil menarik-narik syal hitam-putih Yukiko.

"Eeeh, jangan ditarik-tarik dong! Kecekek nih!"

Souji meringis geli melihat tingkah Yukiko dan Teddie.

"Akhirnya Souji-kun mau ketawa juga! Gitu dong!" sahut Chie menepuk pundak Souji.

"Eh, apa selama ini aku jarang ketawa?" cowok berambut abu-abu itu malah balik Tanya.

"Jaraaaaaaang banget! Setelah ini kita cari oleh-oleh buat Nanako-chan sama Dojima-san yuk!" usul Yosuke.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka masing-masing telah datang. Teddie masih tetap duduk di samping Yukiko dan Yosuke. Kanji, Chie, dan Rise langsung cepat menghabiskan Ramen mereka sebelum…

"Teddie!!!" jerit Yosuke begitu menyadari mangkuk Ramennya hilang. "kenapa kau makan punyaku??!!!"

Setelah Teddie menumpuk mangkok-mangkok yang sudah habis isinya, barulah ia menjawab. "Kenyang, nee…" sambil mengelus-elus perut.

"Kau bilang nggak bakal mengulangi perbuatanmu dulu, gimana sih?! Nggak kapok-kapok nih?"

"Teddie memang nggak akan mengulangi lagi. Tapi khusus hanya untuk Yukiko-san. Ayolah, Teddie kan sudah banyak membantu Yosuke di Junes, nee…?"

"Tapi, tetap saja! itu namanya mencuri, Teddie! Hei, kamu udah makan 20 mangkok! Nanti siapa yang mau bayar semua itu?" Chie menyahut kemudian.

Teddie masih cengar-cengir. Merasa nggak berdosa banget. "Tenang, Teddie sudah membayar semua ramen dengan kartu kredit Yosuke-chan!" lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit Yosuke dari balik kantong celananya.

"Wow, makasih ya, Yosuke-Senpai!" sahut Rise dan Kanji berbarengan.

Yosuke tampak membeku di tempat duduknya. "Teddieee, waktunya…EKSEKUSIIIII!!!!!" teriak Yosuke sebal saking kerasnya sampai mangkok-mangkok yang ada pecah semua. Dan Yosuke harus mengganti mangkok-mangkok yang pecah itu juga.

"Hari ini aku sial terus sih…oya, waktu ke Naganaki Shrine kemarin hasilnya menunjukkan kesialan…"

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar sekali. Seluruh anggota Investigation Team langsung menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Akihiko dan Junpei berdiri di pintu Restaurant dengan tampang seperti biasa, kemudian menghampiri meja Souji.

"Eh, Rambut mangkok, ngapain lo di sini?" Tanya Junpei TIDAK SOPAN!! Untung Souji ini orangnya kelewat sabar.

"Senpai ini bodo amat sih? Jelas-jelas makan ramen." Souji jelas-jelas lagi nggak mood bicara saat itu. Karena perutnya sangat lapar.

Junpei langsung mengernyitkan dahi dan memberi si rambut abu-abu itu evil glare.

"A-apa kamu bilang?! Senpai yang bodo?? Terlalu!" Junpei yang langsung kalap ditahan oleh Akihiko.

"Heh, Rambut Mangkok, dia ini masih senpai mu. Bersikaplah sopan sedikit!" perintah Akihiko.

Rise langsung menyahuti. "kan Senpai Stupei duluan yang cari gara-gara? Jadi jangan salahkan Senpai dong! Risette nggak terima!"

Kanji yang berpostur berandal itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Stupei, ups… maksud saya Junpei.

"Senpai Stupei, kalau berani macam-macam…" Kanji membunyikan jari-jarinya dengan menekuk-nekuknya. "Langkahi aku dulu!"

"S-Stu-Stupei lo bilang?! Kita adakan duel besok di Dorm! Senpai Aki, ayo kita pergi." Lalu si Stupei melangkah keluar bersama Akihiko.

"Mau mereka itu apa sih? Dari kemaren udah cari gara-gara."

"Rise-chan, mangkok ramenmu hilang dimakan Teddie." Naoto mengingatkan.

Langsung saja terdengar suara cempreng dari restaurant Hagakure. "TEDDIEEEE!!!!"

------------------

Paulownia Mall

------------------

"HATCIIII…!!!!" Souji bersin begitu masuk ke Paulownia Mall. Tadi sewaktu berangkat, Souji lupa bawa syal padahal udara musim Semi kali ini sangat dingin walaupun tidak se-dingin di Inaba.

"Pakai ini, Souji-kun!" Yukiko melingkarkan syal hitam-putihnya ke sekitar leher Souji.

"Ma-makasih, Yukiko-san." Souji malu-malu kucing. Rise nggak terima dan nggak mau kalah. Si Idola itu langsung menyambar lengan kanan Souji dan merangkulnya. "Senpai, biar nggak dingin aku peluk ya?" masih dengan suara genitnya. Souji Cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk biasa.

"Aku iri deh sama Souji. disukai banyak cewek! Bahkan dulu waktu di sekolah sering diajak cewek-cewek kencan!"

Chie tersenyum geli mendengar seorang Yosuke berkata begitu. Chie langsung ikut-ikutan merangkul lengan kanan Yosuke.

"Ch-Ch-Chie!!!"

"Katanya kamu juga pengen?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Yosuke?"

"Kamu kok jadi…feminine gini sih? Nggak Chie banget gitu…"

"Ja-jadi kamu nggak menghargai usahaku buat jadi feminine demi kamu nih?! Dasar Yosuke nggak ada puasnya!"

_JEDUAKKKK…!!!!_

Semua langsung sweatdropped begitu Chie menendang "itu" nya Yosuke.

"Se-Senpai memang benar-benar sial hari ini…" sahut Kanji pelan.

Yukiko mulai bergetar. "Ch-Chie…yang tadi itu…ugh…hahaha hebat se…hahahaha…kali…uhuhu…ahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Yukiko! Nggak ada yang perlu diketawain Hyena aneh!" seru Chie.

Tawa Yukiko malah semakin meledak.

"Yukiko-Senpai, sebenarnya ini bukan waktunya untuk ketawa." Kata Naoto mencoba menenangkan Yukiko.

"Aku tau itu…tapi…ugh…aduh…perutku…ahahahahahahaha!!"

Rise melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan ke arah Yukiko, lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Senpai ini…kalau selera humornya jelek begitu sampai kapan pun Souji-Senpai nggak akan pernah mau sama Senpai."

Barulah Yukiko berhenti ketawa secara mendadak.

"Rise, kau ini benar-benar kelewatan!"

Rise malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Weeeeekkkk!!! Kejar aku kalo bisa!!" lali ia lari mengelilingi air macur diikuti Yukiko.

Souji langsung sweatdropped.

Sekarang malah Naoto yang ketawa. "Senpai ini popular juga ternyata. Nah, Senpai pilih yang mana?"

Souji Cuma celingukan. Bingung dengan maksud Naoto.

"Itu…ummm…rahasia!"

"Apa salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Teddie kemudian.

"Rahasia!" jawab si rambut abu-abu singkat.

"Senpai…jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan terus dong!" keluh Kanji.

Tak lama, Souji dkk dihampiri oleh cewek berambut merah dan cewek berambut coklat terang. Mitsuru dan Yukari.

"Ehm, kalian di sini rupanya. Apa nanti malam kalian ada waktu?" Tanya Mitsuru langsung to the point.

"Ya. ada apa?"

"Souji-kun, mohon untuk hadir nanti malam. Kita bertemu di command room yang ada di lantai 4. sampai jumpa." Mitsuru langsung ngeloyor.

"Souji-kun, jangan kabur ya! ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" Yukari berjalan mengikuti Mitsuru.

Naoto berdehem. "Senpai, sepertinya pertemuan nanti malam akan jadi hal yang amat sangat serius. Usahakan Senpai siap menghadapi mereka."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------

Extra Story

--------------------

Cerita ini mengenai Souji dkk yg mau membatalkan jadwal rekaman syuting…

Souji: eh, Nanako-chan menemukan buku ini nih…apa isinya?

Naoto: sini, biar aku lihat. (membuka buku) WOW!

Chie: eh? Ada apa?

Kanji: itu buku resep masakan si author 'rice cooker' ya?

Yukiko: atau mungkin buku diary Lonely KOS-MOS?

Yosuke: hah? Buku diare? Apaan tuh? Baru kali ini denger.

Chie: buku DIARY. Buku harian itu lhoo.

Rise: Naoto, itu buku apaan?

Naoto: rupanya begitu. Ini adalah rahasia kenapa Lonely KOS-MOS bisa cepat sekali updet cerita. Ini buku scenario!

Souji: yang bener?! Mana liat-liat! (ngintip)

Naoto: ternyata begini nih: setiap Lonely KOS-MOS dapet ide, dia langsung nulis di sini. Dia bahkan sudah buat chapter selanjutnya di buku ini. Di sini ditulis…apa yang muncul di pikiran Lonely KOS-MOS pertama kali, itu merupakan ide yang paling oke menurutnya. Soalnya dia sudah pernah nyoba buat novel sebanyak 5 kali dan gagal semua gara-gara terlalu banyak memikirkan ide-ide yang lain. Wow, apa dia ini author gila atau…

Teddie: Teddie punya ide, nee…!!! Kita buang dan rusakkan buku itu! Dengan begitu kita bisa istirahat, nee!!

Souji: kalo gitu…hancurkan buku itu segera!!!! Semuanya!!! ALL OUT ATTACK!!!

Dan buku itu musnah kena serangan all out attack.

Besoknya…

Souji: santainya…enaaak…( berjemur di pantai)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Lho? Kok…pada santai-santai gini? Kan ada jadwal syuting hari ini?

Chie: naskahnya mana?

Lonely KOS-MOS: nih! Hafalkan ya! (membagi-bagikan kertas scenario)

Yosuke: heeeeh??!! Bukannya kemarin sudah dihancurkan tu buku?! Kenapa masih ada scenario?!!!

Rise: hari ini Rise mau pergi ke spa.

Yukiko: Naoto-chan, jangan-jangan…

Naoto: semuanya! Maaf ya! aku bener2 nggak tau kalo Lonely KOS-MOS itu buat scenario yang sebenarnya di computer! Yang ada di buku itu Cuma scenario oret-oretan yang gagal! Gomenasai!!"

Kanji: Naoto-chan…acara kencan kita hari ini batal dong?

Naoto: siapa yang mau kencan?!! (marah-marah)

Lonely KOS-MOS: oooh, jadi kemaren yang menghancurkan buku oret-oretan seorang penulis itu kalian toh. (evil eye mode on)

Souji: tu-tunggu! Kami bisa jelaskan!

Lonely KOS-MOS: kalian ini benar2 nggak tau diuntung! Aku sudah kasih kalian break selama 1 minggu tapi kalian masih ingin menghancurkan-

Souji: iya deh iya! Kami minta maaf!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS : (murung) aku nggak nyangka…Souji yang sangat kupercaya…melakukan semua ini…

Yukiko: gawat…bisa-bisa dia jadi lebih…

Lonely KOS-MOS: tidak akan ada break selama 2 bulan penuh!!!!

Yosuke: ga-gawaaat!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: nah, di chap yang sebelumnya saiya digantikan Souji-senpai. Oke, kayaknya kali ini ceritanya…ga nyambung banget deh. Yaaah, makasih buat LvNa-cHaN, MizuxYosuke, silvermoonarisato, Salary Dam, dan pembaca2 yg lain. Arigatou gosaimas! Kasih Reviews juga yaaaaa!!! Bye-bye!!


	10. SEES VS Investigation Team!

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Author: P4 yang paliiiiiiinggg asli punya ATLUS! Ga bakal nyolong deh dari ATLUS! Boro-boro nyolong, masuk ke kantornya aj udah diusir sampai ke palestina (buset! Udah mampus dong?!)

LvNa-cHaN: hmmm, betul juga. Akihiko jarang banget bela si Stupei itu. Si Stupei juga lebih gampang emosi, atau mungkin secara nggak sengaja aq bikin gampang emosi krn Souji dkk tu adik kelasnya?

BlazingFireAngelxxx: Hmmm, punya rencana sih Minato bakal idup lagi. Tapi, ada semacam _sacrifice_ gitu lah. Hahahaha, ditunggu aj. Akan dijelaskan di chap2 agak akhir.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------

Command Room : late night

--------------------------------

Seluruh mantan anggota SEES dan Investigation Team sudah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Keheningan yang terlalu hening masih saja melingkupi mereka. Hingga seseorang memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Em, kenapa pada diem semua sih? Bisu-bisu ya?" Rise langsung ceplas-ceplos, tanpa memerdulikan suasana sekitarnya yang mungkin akan dijadikan tempat perang dunia ke-12 ( perang ke 3-11 ga tau kapan terjadi).

Barulah Mitsuru memulai pembicaraan. "Kami ingin tahu, apa yang kalian maksud dengan Midnight Channel? Mohon dijawab." Masih dengan nada dingin.

"Channel yang menayangkan korban yang jadi incaran untuk dibunuh. Dan di dalam TV terdapat banyak shadow. Mungkin bisa disebut tempat tinggal Shadow. Sudah paham?" jelas Naoto sedetail-detailnya.

Para mantan anggota SEES manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang giliran kami, insiden apa yang terjadi di Port Island sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Souji nggak kalah dingin.

"Itu…insiden itu bersangkutan dengan shadow juga. Apa kalian datang ke sini untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

Yukiko yang semula diam kemudian berbicara. "Kami mohon, beritahu kami. Kami datang ke sini ingin mencari info tentang insiden itu. Dan…di mana kalian mengalahkan shadow-shadow? Kalian sepertinya tak mungkin mengalahkan shadow-shadow itu di dalam TV, sebab Teddie bilang tak pernah bertemu manusia dari dunia ini sebelum Souji-kun dan Yosuke-kun."

"Semua itu berawal dari kedatangan seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah tinggal di Dorm ini. Dia juga salah satu persona-user, sama seperti kami. Pemuda itu…mengubah semuanya." Mitsuru berhenti sebentar. Atau mungkin memang berhenti, sebab ia tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.

"Setelah kedatangan pemuda itu, muncul 12 shadow setiap bulan purnama. Kami yang ditipu oleh pemimpin kami yang dulu akhirnya memberantas 12 shadow yang berbahaya itu. Dan setelah akhirnya kami tahu semuanya, kedatangan 12 shadow itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan kedatangan si pemuda." Akhiko berhenti bicara sampai di situ. Kini Aigis yang melanjutkannya.

"Semua itu karena aku menge-_seal_ Death di dalam dirinya saat ia masih anak-anak. Karena kami telah memberantas 12 shadow itu, maka Death pun bangkit dari dalam si pemuda dengan wujud manusia. Dari situlah kami tahu akan Nyx yang tanpa sengaja terpanggil karena begitu banyak manusia yang menginginkan kematian. Apa kalian tahu mengenai keturunan –keturunan Nyx?"

Naoto langsung membuka laptopnya, mencari data yang sempat ia ambil dari internet dan menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Nyx lahir dari chaos. Thanatos(death) dan Hypnos (sleep) merupakan anak dari Nyx. Hanya sejauh itu yang kami tahu, bahkan semua itu menurut Mhytology. Apa ada yang lain dari itu?"

Mitsuru tertawa ringan. "Ya, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Yukari…"

"Jika kami mengalahkan Thanatos(Death) maka kehancuran akan diundur dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja dan kami tak akan ingat apa-apa. jadi jalan satu-satunya hanya menghadapi Nyx. Dan pemuda itu menjadikan rohnya sendiri sebagai _seal_ antara Nyx dan manusia agar manusai tak dapat mencapai Nyx. Sebab Nyx tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Nyx adalah kematian itu sendiri. Tak lama Dia akhirnya jatuh koma dan…meninggal."

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung membisu. Mereka semua tak tahu harus bilang apa. Berduka? Mengasihani? Mengagumi?Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Suasana tegang semakin melingkupi mereka.

"Kami minta maaf karena telah memaksa kalian menceritakan semua ini. Dan satu lagi. Apa dia juga seorang multi persona-user?" Tanya Souji sedikit ragu.

Junpei mendesah pelan. "Ya. seorang persona-user yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dan selalu menang dariku. Kadang aku juga pernah merasa bersalah karena sempat iri dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa-apa beratnya menjadi seorang leader."

Ken berdehem. "Lalu bagaimana dengan petualangan kalian? Katanya kalian bisa masuk TV? Bagaimana caranya?"

Yosuke tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk bercerita."Itu semua berawal dari kedatangan leader kami yang satu ini." Yosuke kemudian merangkul pundak Souji. "Dia datang dan membangkitkan persona-persona kami. Kalau dia tak ada…mungkin kami semua sudah mati dibunuh shadow kami sendiri."

Chie ikutan menyahut. "Pembunuhan-pembunuhan di Inaba sangat erat hubungannya dengan TV!"

Junpei berpikir lebih keras lagi. Gimana caranya pembunuhan ada sangkutannya dengan TV? Apa pembunuhnya memukul kepala si korban pake TV sampai mati? Begitu piker Junpei. Sebab otak Junpei emang terbatas.

"Em, apa korbannya dipukul pake TV sampai tewas?"Yang hadir pada malam itu langsung sweatdropped ria.

"Bukan. Justru mereka malah dimasukkan ke dalam TV." Jawab Kanji santai.

"Dasar detektif Adachi sialan itu! Dia melemparkan orang-orang dari dunia ini ke dunia Teddie! Mengganggu sekali, nee…!" keluh Teddie.

Mitsuru langsung bicara lagi. "Jadi pelakunya seorang detektif?!"

"Ya termasuk pelaku sih. Tapi bukan pelaku utama."

"Souji-kun, apa kamu juga ingin menceritakan semua itu?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" kata Yukari merasa ada yang janggal. "Kalian memilih Souji-kun jadi leader karena dia yang membangkitkan persona-persona kalian? Berarti Souji-kun tak punya shadow. Lalu siapa yang membangkitkan personanya?"

Seluruh anggota Investigation Team langsung tersenyum jahil kecuali Souji yang malah celingak-celinguk. Terdengar tawa pelan dari mereka.

"Yang membangkitkan persona milik Souji-kun itu istrinya sendiri loh!" seru anggota Investigation Team dengan semangat dan anggota SEES langsung mangap semua. "I-istri??!!! Souji-kun yang masih muda dan sekolah begitu sudah punya…ISTRI??!!!" jerit para mantas SEES. Yang ada di pikiran mereka Cuma yang negative-negatif saja. seperti…tau sendiri lah.

"Istri apaan? Sejak kapan aku nikah?" Souji malah bertanya santai. Nggak ingat apa-apa sih!Yosuke menjelaskan sambil tertawa. "Ahahaha, maksud kami…personyanya Souji-kun itu dulunya istrinya Izanami. Itu lho, yang menurut sejarah. Izanagi kan suaminya Izanami? Jadi bukan Souji nya yang punya istri, tapi personanya yang punya istri."

"Tapi karena persona itu merupakan cerminan dari pemiliknya, makanya kami bilang Izanami itu istrinya Souji! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chie tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Mungkin sudah terinfeksi virus XXX nya Yukiko.

Para mantan SEES langsung sweatdropped melihat tingkah-tingkah aneh di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, menurut sejarah, Izanagi dan Izanami memang suami-istri."

"Tapi ada yang berbeda juga di sini!" seru Rise sambil merangkul Souji, meninggalkan Yukiko dengan kepalan tangan yang ia sembunyikan."Izanami malah ingin membunuh Senpai! Hampir saja Senpai terbunuh karena kena kutukan Izanami sialan itu! Tapi Senpai bisa mengalahkan Izanami gila itu dalam satu serangan persona lho! Senpai hebatkan?"

Akihiko ikutan tertarik. "Sekali serang?! Hmm, sepertinya aku jadi tertarik bertarung denganmu! Oh ya, mengenai kejadian di restaurant Hagakure tadi…"

Junpei langsung menyahut. "Ya! besok akan diadakan lomba! Lomba yang menentukan team siapa yang lebih hebat! Antara SEES dan…uhh nama team kalian apa yah?" lalu ia garuk-garuk kepala saking begonya.

"Stupei, kami sangat malu karena kebego-an mu yang jauh lebih bego dari berandalan yang di sana tuh!" yang dimaksud Yukari adalah Kanji.

"Senpai, sudah ditetapkan! Besok akan diadakan peperangan antara Investigation Team dengan SEES!! Senpai setuju kan?" Kanji ikutan emosi meminta Souji ikutan mendukung. Souji dengan senang hati mengangguk. "Perang apa nih? Perang bantal? Perang Guling? Perang kertas?"

"Aduh, Senpai! perang dengan cara berkelahi lah!"

"Kanji. Kamu udah kangen pingin mukul orang ya?"

"Begitulah!"

Tiap anggota masing-masing Team langsung berkumpul jadi satu. Setelah 3 jam berunding. Telah ditetapkan lomba yang akan dipakai. Berikut daftarnya :

Lomba masak = Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, dan Rise V.S Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Mitsuru.

Lomba beladiri Kendo = Souji V.S Stupei aka Junpei.

Lomba karate/Kung-fu = Chie V.S Akihiko.

Lomba nyanyi = Kanji V.S Ken

Lomba ketawa = Yukiko V.S Yukari

Lomba lempar pisau = Yosuke V.S Koromaru

Hukuman bagi team yang kalah : bersihkan Dorm selama 1 bulan, mengikuti satu permintaan dari team yang menang.

Itulah daftar-daftarnya. Malam itu semuanya langsung bersiap-siap untuk perang besoknya.

Keesokannya….

-----------------

Lomba Masak

-----------------

"Baiklah! Inilah masakan dari kedua team. Dari team Yukiko dkk: 'Junes special super steak'!!!" lalu terdengar suara tepuk tangan. "dan masakan dari team Yukari dkk: 'Sushi special super dahsyat'! manakah yang paling enak, pemirsa? Saya, Teddie, sebagai juri sangat bingung untuk memilih makanan mana dulu yang mau dimakan! Baiklah, saya makan punya Yukiko dkk dulu saja, nee...."

Begitu Teddie melahap 1 potong daging steak raut wajahnya langsung terlihat cerah. Lalu berkomentar. "WOW! Rasanya sangat kacau balau, nee! Daging yang disajikan belum matang, bumbunya terasa seperti ramuan kimia, aromanya berbau sampah, dan terakhir, Teddie mau muntah sekarang juga, nee….!" Teddie langsung muntah tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi. Sementara Yukari dkk…

"Ugh…beruntung jurinya bukan dari team kita. Bisa tewas langsung tanpa perlu menunggu lagi." Komentar Yukari.

"Walaupun aku nggak bisa masak, tapi masih ada yang lebih hancur ternyata." Kata Fuuka lega.

"Walaupun aku tak pernah masak, ternyata mereka jauh lebih parah." Mitsuru berkata sambil ketawa.

Sementara di pihak Yukiko dkk…

"Masakan apapun di tangan kita pasti hancur! Sebagus apapun kualitas bahan-bahan yang dibeli." Yukiko langsung down.

"Haaah, kupikir kita bakal menang dengan menyajikan Steak special dari Junes. Yah, special oleh Junes, tapi tak layak dimakan bila kita yang buat." Chie langsung loyo. Serasa dunianya sudah hancur.

"Lagi-lagi kita menciptakan Mystery Food X! Tau begini…Risette bisa kehilangan fans nih!" ratap Rise.

"Aku nggak bisa jadi istri yang baik di masa depan…" kata Naoto lemas.

Dengan begini sudah ditetapkan pemenangnya. Tentu saja pemenangnya team Yukari dkk!

---------------------------

Lomba Beladiri Kendo

---------------------------

Souji dan Junpei sama-sama memasuki arena pertandingan. Masing-masing membawa pedang kayu kendo dengan armor yang lain. Dari balik helm, Souji bisa merasakan lirikan tajam Junpei. Souji juga bisa merasakan aura di sekitar Junpei penuh dengan amarah. Di sini Akihiko berperan sebagai juri pertandingan.

"Semuanya! Beri hormat!" seru Akihiko. Lalu diikuti Souji dan Junpei yang saling membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Siap?!!! MULAI!!"

Souji langsung mengambil posisi khususnya dalam bertarung. Junpei malah pasang posisi ogah-ogahan. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran Junpei: 'alah, bocah ingusan aja kok repot? Sekali gue tampel toh ntar langsung melayang entah kemana'. Namun apa yang ada di pikiran Junpei salah. Souji langsung menyergap Junpei layaknya ingin memburu shadow. Junpei hampir kena pukul namun berhasil menangkis. Junpei balik menyerang Souji yang dengan sempurna menangkis juga.

Junpei mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Yang timbul di pikirannya saat ini : 'sialan! Bocah ingusan ini hebat juga! Bahaya nih'! Junpei melancarkan serangan berikutnya, Souji berputar ke belakang Junpei dan memukul lawannya dari belakang tepat di kepala.

_JEDAAAKKKKK!!! BRUUKKKK!!!!_

Junpei langsung roboh ke lantai. Oh, lebih tepatnya…Stupei langsung roboh ke lantai…

"Prriiiiiittttt!!!" Akihiko terpaksa menirukan suara peluit, karena peluitnya dicolong Teddie yang jadi juri pada lomba lain.

"Pemenangnya Souji Seta! Stupei! Sampai kapanpun kamu ini…selalu payah dan ceroboh! Dasar Stupei buodoh!!!!"

Begitulah Lomba Beladiri Kendo berakhir.

--------------------------

Lomba karate/Kung-fu

--------------------------

Chie dan Akihiko bersiap-siap di arena pertandingan. Teddie yang sudah sehat kembali jadi juri. Entah dia mengerti peraturannya atau enggak. Karena Souji takut Teddie malah mengacaukan semuanya, ia menggantikan Teddie jadi juri. Chie tersenyum senang begitu melihat Akihiko yang melakukan pemanasan kecil di hadapannya.

"Hmm, nanti kalau mau pukul jangan setengah-setengah ya! walaupun aku cewek, tapi aku nggak bisa dianggap remeh!" himbau Chie.

"Tenang saja, Chie-chan. Aku nggak akan merugikanmu! Jangan segan-segan juga kalau ingin memukulku!" balas Akihiko yakin.

Souji berdiri di antara Chie dan Akihiko.

"Beri hormat!"

Chie dan Akihiko saling memberi hormat.

"Siap?! MULAI!!!" Souji langsung melangkah mundur.

Chie masih tetap dengan posisi bertarungnya dulu. Akihiko juga sama seperti Chie. Mereka berdua mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua menyadari betapa berbahayanya lawan mereka. Hingga sampai beberapa menit, Akihiko bergerak maju dan menyergap Chie. Chie yang sudah menunggu kesempatan langka ini bersiap-siap memberi serangan balasan juga, namun akhirnya gagal karena Akihiko bisa membacanya. Akihiko tanpa sengaja menyentuh pinggang dan 'itu' nya Chie yang bagian atas. Si cowok rambut abu-abu itu langsung malu bukan kepalang. Wajahnya jadi merah karena malu, sedangkan Chie jadi merah karena marah.

"Dasar Senpai genit!!! Terima iniiiiii!!!!!!"

Chie meluncurkan semua serangan kung-fu nya tanpa memerdulikan bagaimana nasib Akihiko setelah pertandingan. Yang ada di pikiran Chie hanya Akihiko harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah berani menyentuh…xxxxxxxx nya!

Sekejap Akihiko langsung terpental karena serangan-serangan Chie yang kebanyakan ditiru dari film 'Kung-fu Panda'.

"Priiiiiiiittttt!!!! Pemenangnya Chie Satonaka!!!!" Suara Souji menggelegar se arena pertandingan.

"Horeeeee!!!! Tuh, makan tuh kung-fu! Siapa suruh genit-genit! Pegang-pengang body cewek sih!"

Yosuke kembali dilanda ngeri. "Chie…ga pegang-pegang body mu aja sudah dipastikan akan menderita." Mengingat 'itu' nya sering ditendang Chie…

--------------------

Lomba Nyanyi

--------------------

Kali ini Teddie benar-benar menjadi juri. Seluruh anggota masing-masing team hadir untuk menyaksikan lomba yang bakal 'menakjubkan' itu. Kanji sudah gemetaran waktu memegang mic. Sementara Ken dengan yakin dan mata berapi-api begitu memegang mic.

"Teddie harap, setelah lomba ini tak ada korban jiwa dan yang lainnya. Baiklah! Tema lagu yang akan dinyanyikan adalah…"

Terdengar suara debum-debum drum yang keras, entah siapa yang main drum.

"1000 Words, nee!!!!" jerit Teddie.

Lalu musik BGM 1000 Words mengalun…

Ken dengan semangat menyanyikan lagu tersebut karena support dari team SEES.

"Ken-kun! Ayooo!!! Nyanyikan demi pacarmu!!!!" teriak Yukari.

"Ken-kun!!!! Nyanyikan lagu itu dengan perasaan cintamu pada pacarmu!!!" kali ini yang berteriak Junpei.

Sedang Kanji tidak ada yang mau support. Jangankan ikut teriak, melepas tangan dari telinga saja tak mampu. (tulisan yang tebal berarti penekanan nada, yang huruf besar berarti teriak)

"_**I know that YOU! Lied to me, dammit!!!**_

_Using Gentle Words to shelter me… _

_Your __**WORDS! **__Were like a dream!_

_But DREAMS could __**NEVER fool me, you BASTARD!!**_**" **dan Kanji terus menyanyi sampai lagunya habis.

Dari awal saja sudah ada kasar-kasarnya begitu(yang seharusnya nggak ada dammit dan bastard), kacau, bisa memecahkan kaca setebal 20 cm, nyaring, seantero Asia lagi!

Teddie menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas setebal 1 meter saja masih budek, apa lagi yang Cuma tutup telinga pake tangan? Setelah Kanji kembali duduk, ia langsung diteriaki oleh teamnya sampai Kanji hampir tuli sebagai pembalasan! Dan sudah jelas pemenang lomba nyanyi ini adalah Ken Amada!

---------------------

Lomba Ketawa

---------------------

Peraturan lomba ini adalah…siapa yang ketawanya paling keras dan paling lama, dialah yang menang! Souji dkk amat sangat yakin mengenai hal ini. Makanya mereka mengikut sertakan Yukiko dalam lomba ketawa. Souji dkk langsung menyoraki Yukiko dengan penuh semangat, atau mungkin kelebihan semangat malah. Sementara team SEES mlempem.

"Mulai!!!" begitu Junpei selesai berkata 'mulai' tiba-tiba celananya melorot dan menampilkan celana hello kitty yang dipakainya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yukiko langsung tertawa. Awalnya seri dengan Yukari yang juga ikutan ketawa.

"Ugh….Stupei….ehehehehehehehe…bodoh…ahahahahahahaha…malu tau…hahahahahahaha"

"Snkk…uph….grk…he…hello…ahahahahaha…kitty? ahahahahahaha…celana….hahahahahaha…lucu!!" dan tawa Yukiko berlanjut.

Yukiko dan Yukari terus tertawa, sama kerasnya.

10 menit…

20 menit…

40 menit…

1 jam…

Yukiko masih tertawa. Yukari sudah pingsan karena kebanyakan ketawa. Perutnya sakit, kehabisan oksigen karena ketawa terus, paru-parunya minta istirahat karena terus memompa udara. Dan Yukiko masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja dan terus tertawa, semakin sehat malah.

"Dan sudah jelas pemenangnya Yukiko Amagi! Sialan!" keluh Junpei.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko berbarengan menjitaki Junpei.

"Stupei yang super duper buodoh!!!! Kenapa bisa sampai kecolongan celana melorot segala sih?!!! Jadi kalah nih!"

-----------------------

Lomba lempar pisau

-----------------------

Yosuke melempar-lemparkan pisaunya seperti saat bertarung. Koromaru juga. Kali ini kedua belah pihak team sama-sama memberi support. Terutama Chie dan Ken. Chie terus menyoraki Yosuke supaya menang.

"Yosukeeee!!!! Sekali lagi menang, kita sudah mengalahkan team SEES!! Berjuanglah,Yosukeeeee!!!!"

Yosuke pun terharu. "Chie, aku janji! Demi kau aku akan menang dari anjing putih aneh ini!!!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Fox yang biasanya menyembuhkan luka Souji dkk di dalam TV. Kedua mata Koromaru langsung membentuk hati. Nampaknya Koromaru jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Teddie sebagai juri berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua kontestan.

"Fox! Jangan ganggu kontestan dong! Nontonnya di sana, nee…!!" perintah Teddie.

Fox tampak sedih dan akhirnya melompat ke pangkuan Souji. Cowok berambut abu-abu itu mengelus-elus Fox. Koromaru langsung menggeram melihat sikap kasar Teddie terhadap cinta pertamanya.

"Siap?!!! MULAI, nee!!!"

Yosuke melempar pisaunya tepat pada sasaran. Chie langsung melompat dan merangkul Yosuke dari belakang.

Sementara Koromaru….

Ia melemparkan pisaunya(entah gimana caranya) ke arah Teddie. Beruntung Teddie membawa kostum beruangnya yang cukup tebal, sehingga pisaunya tidak sampai mengenai Teddie. Fox langsung turun dari pangkuan Souji dan melangkah ke arah Koromaru dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Team SEES langsung menepuk jidat secara serempak. Koromaru melempar pisau ke Teddie demi membalaskan dendam Fox itu. Dan sudah jelas lagi, pemenangnya adalah Yosuke Hanamura!

-------------------------

Lounge: malam hari

-------------------------

Team Souji dkk langsung bersorak sorai dan menduduki sofa yang telah tersedia di Lounge dengan perasaan bahagia dan tenang. Sementara team SEES yang hendak berjalan menaiki tangga bagaikan zombie-zombie yang sedang berbaris. Souji berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka, masih dengan senyum hangat yang tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi, team SEES mengira Souji akan mecomooh mereka. Itu sebabnya team SEES malah pasang tampang jutek, terutama Mitsuru.

"Huh! Baru kali ini seumur hidup aku disuruh bersih-bersih Dorm! Kau sudah puas, Souji-kun?!" bentak Mitsuru yang telah kehilangan pamor.

"Bu-bukan itu…"

Ganti Yukari yang berkacak pinggang. "Yeah, ternyata kau belum puas juga sebelum kau menghina kami!! Apa maumu?!"

"Yu-Yukari-Senpai, kau salah-"

"Alah! Ga usah pake sok alim gitu deh! Bilang aja pengen buat kami lebih menderita lagi!" Junpei ikutan marah-marah.

Souji langsung kuwalahan. "Stupei-Senpai, kau juga salah pa-"

"Oh, yeah! Masih pengen buat kami jauh lebih menderita dari ini?! Nggak ada puas-puasnya ya!!" lagi-lagi perkataan Souji dipotong seenaknya oleh Akihiko.

"Dengarkan dulu, Akihiko-Senpai. aku Cuma ingin-"

"Menyiksa team SEES jauh lebih parah lagi? Gitu?" Ken melanjutkan perkataan Souji seenaknya.

Souji sudah habis kesabarannya. Ngomong belum selesai main potong-potong aja!

"Sudahlah, jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi!" bentak Yukari saat ia akan menaiki tangga. Dengan sigap Souji menarik tangan Yukari dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Yukari menoleh dengan tatapan marah campur bingung.

"Bisa nggak sih dengerin perkataanku dulu nggak pake motong-motong sebelum aku selesai bicara?!!" Souji mulai terbawa emosi.

Entah gimana, bulu kuduk Yukari serasa berdiri semua. Dan Yukari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Yukari melihat kemarahan yang nampak dari sorot mata Souji. namun sorotan mata kemarahan itu berubah dalam waktu singkat menjadi orotan mata…yang pernah dikenalnya. Yukari langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Souji begitu ia ingat seperti milik siapa sorotan mata itu degan tampang Shock.

"Yuka-tan, kenapa?" Tanya Junpei.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Jadi apa yang tadi mau kamu katakan?" Suaranya jadi lembut kembali ketika berbicara dengan Souji.

"Itu, sebaiknya hari ini…kita semua ummm…makan malam bersama. Jadi…"

Mitsuru saling berpandangan dengan Akihiko. Tidak menyangka kalau niat Souji yang sebenarnya itu baik.

"Maaf kami sudah jahat padamu tadi. Kukira kau akan menghancurkan kami lebih dari ini. Terima kasih buat lomba-lombanya. Kami jadi belajar mengakui kekalahan." Kata Mitsuru bijak. " Mengenai acara makan malam itu…siapa yang masak?" ia bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Souji mulai meringis geli. Sampai akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir! Bukan Yukiko dkk kok yang masak. Aku yang bakal masak."

"K-kamu bisa masak, Souji-kun?! Wow, pasti asyik!" Fuuka jadi terpesona.

Souji garuk-garuk kepala. "Ituuuu, masih belum menjamin. Di antara anggota kami tidak ada yang bisa masak. Jadi…"

"Ahahahahahaha, aku mengerti. Baiklah, kenapa tidak?" Mitsuru tertawa.

----------------

Dinning room

----------------

Ada berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan. Souji yang membuat semua makanan itu.

"Itadakimasu!" serempak semua yang ada di ruang makan berkata hal yang sama, kecuali Souji yang masih sibuk di dapur. satu gigitan menimbilkan berjuta rasa bagi semua yang makan hidangan itu.

"Hmmm, hidangan ini semuanya kebalikan dari Mystery Food X buatan Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan, Naoto-chan dan Rise-chan, nee!!!"

Ken mulai bertanya. "Mystery Food X? apa itu?"

Dengan senang hati Yosuke menjawab. "Itu hidangan yang paling ampuh untuk membunuh orang! Bahkan racun tikus aja kalah!" ceplos Yosuke.

"Itu sebabnya disebut 'Mystery Food X'? menarik juga!" sahut Akihiko.

"Souji-kun mana? Kok masih di dapur? SOUJIIII-kun!!!" panggil Chie.

Tak ada jawaban dari Souji.

"Hm, mungkin dia bikin hidangan lain yang special?" tebak Junpei yang pikirannya makan dan makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Souji-senpai belakangan ini sedikit aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan." Kata Naoto tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di sana langsung berhenti makan.

"Souji-senpai…rasanya sudah berubah sedikit. Nggak seperti Senpai yang dulu lagi. Apa kalian nggak merasa begitu?"

"Belakangan ini dia bilang gampang capek, kurang tidur, dan selalu dapat mimpi buruk." Yukiko menimpali.

Naoto mengeryitkan dahi. "Mimpi buruk? Apa mimpi tentang Nyx lagi?"

Team SEES langsung tersedak semua. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja.

"Dia sering…*cough* mimpi tentang Nyx?!!" jerit Yukari begitu tenggorokannya tak tersumbat lagi.

"Yaah, dia bilang Cuma sekali saja sih. Memang kenapa?" Naoto balik Tanya.

"Nggak. Jarang-jarang aja ada orang yang mimpi seaneh itu."

"Yukari-senpai, dari nada bicara anda sepertinya ada yang serius dibalik perkataan anda barusan. Masalah apa itu?" Naoto mulai beraksi lagi.

Yukari bingung cari-cari alasan. "Itu…aku pun juga nggak tahu pasti. Waktu aku menatap matanya…rasanya familiar sekali." Yukari terus terang.

"Familiar? Yukari, maksudmu familiar dengan siapa?" Tanya Mitsuru barengan dengan Aigis.

"Mungkin…dengan si…"

_PRAAAAANGGGGGGG!!!!!_

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur. Team SEES dan teman-teman Souji langsuk terlonjak berdiri dan berlari menuju ke Dapur belakang. (Anggap aja pintu belakang di dekat meja makan itu dapur)

---------

Kitchen

---------

Ada sekitar 10 piring mengilap yang tertumpuk di meja dapur. Si cowok rambut abu-abu itu dengan santainya mengelap piring-piring yang dicucinya sambil bersiul-siul merdu. Souji memejamkan matanya sejenak karena ngantuk. Begitu ia kembali membuka matanya, nampak bayangan lain di pantulan piring mengilap itu. Bayangan itu lagi-lagi bukan bayangannya sendiri, melainkan bayangan cowok berambut biru. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, di pantulan piring itu, cowok berambut biru itu tersenyum hangat pada Souji.

_PRRRAAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!!_

Karena rasa tegangnya tak tertahankan lagi, Souji menjatuhkan piring yang sedang di lap itu ke lantai sampai jadi pecahan-pecahan kecil lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tak lama team SEES dan Yosuke dkk sudah mendobrak pintu. Satu objek yang langsung mereka pandang saat itu hanyalah pecahan kaca dan darah yang terus mengucur dari jari telunjuk si cowok rambut abu-abu.

"W-What the hell?!! Souji!!" Yosuke berjongkok di samping Souji.

Souji meringis. "Nggak apa-apa, tadi Cuma…kepleset doang kok. Seorang leader boleh teledor sesekali kan?" Semua yang ada di sana langsung menghela nafas lega, lalu tersenyum kembali. Terutama mantan-mantan SEES.

"Souji-kun, kau ini…kami kira kenapa. Oke, sepertinya dia nggak apa-apa, ayo semuanya kembali ke ruang makan!" seru Yukari agar semuanya kembali. Yukari menoleh lagi ke arah Souji. "Hei, ikut aku sini!" Dengan tampang polos Souji mengikuti Yukari yang sedang mengambil kotak P3K, sementara yang lain berhambur kembali ke meja makan. Kini di dapur hanya ada Souji dan Yukari seorang. Yukari membersihkan luka di jari telunjuk Souji dengan ekstra hati-hati, lalu membelitnya dengan perban. "Senpai salah makan ya?" Tanya Souji.

Yukari mendongak. "Nggak, yang kumakan tadi ya masakan buatanmu. Hmmm, enak lho! Jadi kau bertugas memasak saja ya mulai besok?"

Souji sweatdropped. "Yukari-senpai, itu sih nggak jadi masalah besar. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanpa sadar Yukari masih membelit jari telunjuk cowok itu.

"Masa Cuma luka kecil aja sampai dibelit sebegitu tebelnya?" Souji menunjuk jari telunjuknya yang sekarang terlihat sangat tebal dan besar karena Yukari terus membuntalnya.

"Oh my Goat!! S-sori Souji-kun, tapi nggak apa-apa kan?"

Souji tersenyum garing. _Yukari-senpai ini sama cerobohnya dengan Chie._

---------

Lounge

---------

Anggota Investigation Team sedang berunding mengenai permintaan yang akan diajukan pada team SEES yang kalah lomba. Yosuke minta supaya anggota SEES membelikan sepeda motor, Chie minta dibelikan Fillet Mignon, Yukiko minta supaya Amagi Inn dipromosikan, Kanji minta seperangkat alat jahit yang super komplit, Teddie minta kostum beruang yang baru(mengingat kostumnya yang lama rusak kena pisaunya Koromaru), Rise nggak minta apa-apa, sementara Naoto masih berpikir, begitu juga dengan Souji.

"Eh, semua usulan-usulan itu kesannya aneh! Masa kita minta sesuai keinginan sendiri? Jangan egois gitu dong!" seru Rise menyadarkan yang lain akan keinginan mereka sendiri. Yosuke manggut-manggut. "Rise-chan benar. Kalo gitu, kita serahkan pada Souji, gimana?" Souji langsung angkat kepala. Toleh kanan toleh kiri.

Naoto mulai bicara. "Aku sangat mendukung, Yosuke-senpai. Sebab Souji-senpai itu satu-satunya di antara kita yang tidak punya shadow, jadi kupikir pilihannya pasti yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Setuju dengan gagasan ini?" masih dengan bahasa formalnya.

"Setuju!" kata seisi anggota Investigation team kecuali Souji yang malah menjawab. "Nggak setuju." Teddie langsung mendelik, diikuti Chie dan Yosuke.

"Ke-kenapa, sensei?"

"Ayolah, kalian bilang aku nggak punya shadow, bukan berarti segala pilihanku itu baik kan?"

"Sensei, kami semua percaya pada sensei. Jadi apapun pilihan sensei, maka pilihan itu pula yang kami pilih." Mendengar Teddie berbicara seperti itu, Chie dan Rise jadi terharu. Nggak menyangka kalau Teddie bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Kalau gitu, bisa tolong panggilkan team SEES?"

10 menit kemudian…

Kini Souji dkk berdiri di hadapan Team SEES yang duduk santai di sofa yang empuk. Awalnya mereka saling berpandangan, lalu memutuskan memulai pembiciraan.

"Yo, kenapa panggil-panggil kami?" Tanya Junpei.

"Ingat dengan perjanjian lomba? Ada satu permintaan dari kami." Sahut Naoto dengan sorot serius.

Team SEES mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" kini Akihiko yang bertanya.

"Oh, permintaan itu diputuskan oleh Souji-senpai. jadi biar Souji-senpai yang beritahu." Naoto mundur selangkah.

Semua mata tertuju pada Souji. baik dari team SEES maupun teman-temannya sendiri. Penasaran dengan permintaan yang akan diajukan Leader mereka.

"Tenang saja. permintaannya nggak aneh kok. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" kata team SEES berbarengan.

"Mungkin kalian nantinya harus mempersiapkan diri seperti dulu lagi. Seperti diri kalian sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu." Jelas si rambut abu-abu.

Team SEES berpikir sejenak. "Katakan saja." Mitsuru berkata sambil minum kopi hangatnya.

Leader dari Investigation team ini menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kami ingin kalian mau membantu kami menyelidiki kemunculan shadow-shadow yang mungkin berkaitan dengan kebangkitan Nyx bersama-sama."

Cairan hitam yang diminum Mitsuru itu langsung muncrat ke muka Junpei yang tepat duduk di depannya. Dan sekarang Junpei terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mukanya belepotan karena habis main tanah.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-------------------

Extra Story

-------------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: mmm…Naoto-senpai, bisa tolong Bantu? (manggilnya senpai krn dari segi cerita dia lebih tua dariku, tapi kalo diliat dari tahun lahir ya aq seumuran dengan Souji)

Naoto: bisa, mengenai apa ya?

Lonely KOS-MOS: kamu kan detektif, bisa minta biodata mengenai Souji. lengkap dengan nama ortu-nya ya!

Naoto: ituuuu, kenapa nggak Tanya sama orangnya sendiri?

Lonely KOS-MOS: (blush) malu!

Naoto: harus berani dong! Kemana pride kamu sebagai cewek?! (naoto mengomeli Lonely KOS-MOS)

Lonely KOS-MOS: iya deh iya.

Di ruang wawancara….

Souji: ngapain aku dibawa ke sini?

Lonely KOS-MOS: waktunya wawancara!

Souji: wawancara apa? Bukannya kemarin sudah dijawab semua pertanyaan yang jumlahnya sekitar 1000 ekor itu? (ekor?!)

Lonely KOS-MOS: yang ini khusus. Bisa dimulai?

Souji: iya deh iya. Bawel amat.

Lonely KOS-MOS: ehm, tinggi dan berat badanmu berapa? Siapa nama kedua ortu mu? Apa golongan darah, makanan kesukaan mu? Lalu…

Souji: stop,stop! Jangan di bombardier begitub dong! Oke, tinggi 180 cm, berat 65 kg, gol darah…mungkin O. kalau nama ortu…(berpikir keras)

Lonely KOS-MOS: kenapa masih mikir sih?

Souji: lupa…

Lonely KOS-MOS: oh lupa, ya sud- HAAAAAAAAA????!!!! Nama ortu sendiri lupa???!!!

Souji: siapa yaa??

Lonely KOS-MOS: oya, dia kan lupa ingatan ya? tapi itu kan di fanfic?

Souji: ga tau lah! Bikin kepalaku makin sakit aja!

Lonely KOS-MOS: helpless banget begini…

Souji: bisa tolong Bantu aq supaya ingat?

Lonely KOS-MOS: dengan senang hati…( mengambil wajan yang upper gede)

Souji: eh?! Ja-jangan yang begituan! Ada yang lebih…lembut lagi???

Lonely KOS-MOS: maaf, tapi nggak ada cara lain.(nangis duluan) semoga kamu semakin sehat ya!

Souji: he-hei! Tunggu!!!

_JEDUENGGGGGGG!!!!_

Besoknya di lokasi syuting…

Souji: haduh, kepalaku rasanya mau meledak aja.

Yukiko: kenapa?

Souji: kamu siapa ya?

Chie: he? Dia ga ingat Yukiko?!

Yosuke: kamu juga nggak ingat aku?!!!

Souji: jabrik(Yosuke), aku nggak ingat apa-apa!

Yosuke: (menggeram) Lonely…KOS-MOS…dasar 'rice cooker' sialan!!! Dia harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya!~!!!!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ada apa? (pasang tampang innocent)

Semua kecuali Souji: EXECUTION!!!! Now, ALL-OUT ATTACK!!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ADAW!!! Stop!! Aduh!!! Hei!! (digebukin rame-rame)

Souji: hmm, kalo gitu, apa para pembaca bisa Bantu saya supaya ingat sesuatu dengan memberi beberapa reviews? Tolong ya! kalo saya nggak ingat apa-apa nanti bisa-bisa ceritanya macet! Lonely KOS-MOS sedang dieksekusi. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat pembaca-pembaca dan reviewers yang sudah mau baca fanfic aneh chap ini yaa!! Saya harus buru-buru tolong si Lonely KOS-MOS sebelum beliau benar-benar tewas terbunuh!!! See you next time!!!


	11. Welcome SEES!

Persona 4: Memories of You…

Hmm, terlalu banyak humor aneh di chap-chap sebelumnya. Waktunya untuk serius mulai chap ini.

LvNa-cHaN : Nephilim itu sebagai char pelengkap. Dia nggak ikut ke Port Island krn author kehabisan biaya transportasi. Hahahaha, bercanda! Dia bakal muncul lagi mungkin di chap 12 ato 13. jadi tenang aja. Aq beri bocoran deh. Nephilim itu selalu ada di sekitar Souji, mengawasi Souji karena itu merupakan tugas utama Nephilim.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Pernahkah kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri…_

_Mengenai siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya…_

_Dan sudahkah kau tahu siapa dirimu?_

-Souji Seta-

----------

Lounge

----------

"Jadi, apa kalian bersedia membantu kami?"

Team SEES tetap terdiam. Mereka tampak berpikir keras. Mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya. Nyx adalah masa lalu mereka. Dan sekarang Nyx datang kembali walaupun hanya melalui mimpi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal dan tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengembalikan masa lalu yang kelam itu kembali. Nyx adalah masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan, dihancurkan, dan dimusnahkan tanpa bekas dari ingatan mereka. Namun datang seorang pemuda aneh yang membangkitkan kembali ingatan lama itu.

"Souji-kun, kami…tidak bisa!" jawab Mitsuru tegas.

Bahkan sebelum Souji dkk sempat bertanya, Yukari sudah menjawab seolah-olah tau apa yang akan mereka tanyakan.

"Souji-kun, ini adalah pertarungan kalian. Bukan lagi pertarungan kami. Jika kami ikut serta dalam misi kalian…kami benar-benar tak bisa. Terlalu banyak kenangan buruk di masa lalu kami." Yukari tersenyum sedih. Wajahnya yang manis itu menunjukkan banyak kesedihan yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan mantan SEES yang lain.

"Jika kami kembali mencampuri urusan Nyx, kami pasti akan teringat kemnbali pada 'Dia'. Itu sebabnya kami menolak permintaanmu. Maaf."

Yosuke ikutan tersenyum sedih, namun masih memperlihatkan ketegasan. "Apa kalian mau menyerah sampai di sini? Apa kalian ingin melupakan 'dia' begitu saja setelah apa yang kalian lalui bersama dengan 'dia' yang kalian maksud itu?!"

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaan kami! Bukan, tapi kalian tidak akan PERNAH bisa mengerti perasaan kami!" Seru Yukari. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kami tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Jadi aku mohon. Jangan paksa kami lagi." Sahut Mitsuru lemas. Yosuke masih terlihat belum puas dengan hasil yang sudah di depan mata, bahwa team SEES menolak permintaan Souji. namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksa begitu Souji berdiri.

"Aku mengerti. Kami tidak akan memaksa. Tapi asal kalian tahu, kami selalu menantikan bantuan kalian. Kalau begitu, kita akhiri pembicaraan ini di sini saja. Selamat malam." Begitu selesai berbicara dan membungkuk memberi hormat, si rambut abu-abu itu langsung beranjak menuju ke tangga. Bermaksud ingin menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" langkah Souji terhenti ketika seorang cewek mengejarnya di dekat tangga. Souji masih belum berbalik memandang si cewek, walaupun ia tahu siapa cewek itu.

"Siapa kamu yang sebenarnya, Souji-kun? Dari tatapan matamu, aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa seperti teman-temanmu yang lain." Mendengar ucapan gadis itu, Souji berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

"Yukari-senpai, aku sendiri tak tahu. Belakangan ini…rasanya seperti ada orang lain yang hidup di dalam diriku. Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa dia. Mengenai permintaanku tadi. Aku ingin senpai memikirkannya lagi. Dan, jangan pernah lari dari ketakutan anda sendiri, senpai. tapi, hadapi rasa takut itu." Selesai bicara, Souji langsung beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Sekarang hanya Yukari seorang yang ada di dekat tangga. Termenung-menung dengan ucapan Souji tadi. _"Dan, jangan pernah lari dari ketakutan anda sendiri, senpai. tapi, hadapi rasa takut itu."_

--------------------

Souji's Bedroom

--------------------

Si pemilik kamar yang baru itu berbaring di ranjangnya. Rasanya lelah sekali, berharap ia bisa cepat tertidur. Dalam hati Souji masih terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hal ini sangat sulit bagi Souji, sejak ia tak punya shadow yang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Kadang ia sempat merasa iri pada anggota-anggotanya yang semuanya punya Shadow masing-masing. Ia juga ingin mengenal siapa dirinya.

"_Mencari tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"_ Suara itu muncul lagi dalam benak Souji.

"Ya. terlalu banyak misteri di depan mata. Nyx, kau, Nephilim, dan masih banyak lagi. Baiklah, kita mulai dari…Siapa kamu?"

"_Aku? Akhirnya kamu menanyakan siapa aku! Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!"_

"Iya, siapa kamu? Kenapa bisa berkomunikasi denganku? Bahkan mengendalikan badanku sesuka hatimu."

"_Aku…tamu Velvet Room sebelum kamu. Minato Arisato."_

Souji langsung terduduk di ranjangnya begitu ia mendengar nama itu. Nama yang pernah disebutkan Elizabeth waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Elizabeth di Velvet Room.

"_Senang kau ingat padaku. Akulah orang yang meng-seal Nyx"_

"A-apa?! Nyx?!"

"_Ayolah, jangan sepanik itu. Dan aku penasaran…apa yang paling kau takutkan selama ini. Kau tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun…bahkan kau membuang rasa takut itu jauh-jauh dan menganggap semua ketakutanmu itu tak pernah ada. Kamu menolak 'shadow' mu sendiri, Souji-kun!" _Suara Minato yang samara-samar itu terdengar membentak Souji.

"Shadow? Apa kamu itu 'shadow' ku, Minato-san?"

" _Aku bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirimu karena aku tinggal di dalam dirimu…untuk saat ini. Nyx telah kembali ke dunia ini."_

Souji kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk itu, mencoba memejamkan mata. Tapi, suara Minato selalu menggema di pikirannya. Suara-suara itu tak pernah berhenti menggema.

"Kenapa Nyx kembali lagi? Bukannya kamu sudah menjadikan dirimu 'seal' supaya manusia tak dapat mencapai Nyx?"

"_Aku gagal meng-seal Nyx selamanya. Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu..."_

---------------------------------

24.00 (Midnight…)= raining

---------------------------------

Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang sedang duduk-duduk tenang di command room beserta anggota SEES yang lain langsung menatap layar TV di ruangan tersebut dengan bertanya-tanya. Itukah Midnight Channel? Baru pertama kali mereka menyaksikan tayangan Midnight Channel yang tampilannya masih buram dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Wajah pemuda itu tak bisa dibaca dengan jelas siapa dia. Tak lama tayangan itu berakhir.

"Mitsuru-senpai, apakah tayangan itu yang mereka maksud dengan Midnight Channel?" Tanya Yukari sedikit merinding.

Mitsuru tertunduk lesu. "Ya. itu tadi pasti Midnight Channel. Tapi, pemuda yang ada di TV itu siapa? Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengenalinya? Atau mungkin malah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Nggak, nggak pernah tuh. Ya kan Koro-chan?" Kata Junpei masih dengan gaya khasnya. Koro-chan membalas menggonggong.

"Mitsuru-senpai, atau mungkin sebaiknya kita Tanya mereka saja. mereka kan jauh lebih tahu dari pada kita. Aku yakin mereka akan menjelaskannya pada kita." Usul Fuuka.

"Tak perlu cemas. Kami sudah ada di sini untuk memulai penyelidikan kami." Suara itu berasala dari Investigation Team yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka melangkah mendekati layar TV yang cukup besar di command room. Team SEES masih diam saja melihat tingkah para persona-user selain mereka.

"Kalian ini…sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Akihiko berjalan mendekati Yosuke. "Mana leader mu?"

"Hmmm, hei, Chie! Souji mana? Kok dia nggak ada?!" barulah Yosuke sadar.

Chie langsung berwajah pucat. "Eh, tadi waktu aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya…dia tidak menyahut. Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia sudah tidur?"

"Chie-senpai, mukamu jadi seputih kertas begitu. Kenapa senpai?"

"Kanji-kun…aku…umm…khawatir. Pemuda yang kita lihat di TV tadi…"

Team SEES langsung berdiri tegak. "Apa kalian menonton siaran tadi juga?"

Anggota Investigation team mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu pemuda yang berada di dalam TV itu adalah korban selanjutnya? Benar begitu?" dan lagi-lagi anggota Investigation Team mengangguk pelan. Chie menjerit begitu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Maksudku, Izanami sudah dikalahkan bukan? Kenapa Midnight Channel masih menayangkan korban yang akan masuk ke TV selanjutnya?! Kalau bukan Izanami, siapa lagi pelakuknya?!"

Rise menyahuti. "Hei, atau mungkin bukan hanya Izanami yang jadi pelaku utama. Mungkin masih ada pelaku yang lain? Tapi siapa? Toru Adachi?"

"Bukan. Fasilitas penjara tidak menyediakan TV bagi para nara pidana di Inaba. Mustahil dia bisa membuat siaran TV itu kembali." Timpal Naoto. "Rise-chan, Teddie, tolong bangunkan Senpai! segera!"

"Baik!!" jawab mereka berbarengan dan segera ngeloyor pergi.

"Mitsuru-senpai, menurutku…pemuda yang ada di tayangan TV barusan itu mirip dengan Minato-san." Kata Aigis tiba-tiba.

"Aigis, kau pasti salah lihat. Pemuda yang ada di TV itu pasti bukan Minato."

Aigis masih yakin pada pendiriannya bahwa yang dilihatnya di TV itu adalah Minato. Minato Arisato, pemuda yang ia paling rindukan kehadirannya selama ini. Aigis tak pernah bisa lupa wajah Minato yang sudah banyak terekam dalam memorinya. Gadis robot itu yakin kalau ia tak salah lihat. Pemuda yang ada di TV pasti Minato! Yukari menghadap Aigis dengan penuh kesedihan di matanya. Yukari bisa memahami perasaan Aigis. Ia tahu apa yang Aigis rasakan. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Aigis, kamu masih belum bisa melupakannya ya?"

"Yukari-san, aku tak pernah bisa melupakan Minato-san. Dia…sangat berarti bagiku. Aku bahkan tak pernah ingin melupakan dia." Kini Suara Aigis yang aslinya robotic berubah lembut seperti manusia asli, seperti robot yang memiliki perasaan. "Minato-san sudah melakukan banyak hal yang penting untuk kita semua. Apa kalian ingin melupakannya begitu saja?! Dia sudah memberikan hidup yang baru pada semua orang, apa kita pantas melupakannya begitu saja?!! apa kalian masih ingin terus-terusan menolak kenyataannya?!" Aigis mulai terbawa amarahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aigis…kami tak ingin lari dari kenyataan. Tapi kami tak sekuat itu menghadapi kenyataannya. Jadi…" kata Akihiko lirih.

"Kalau terus-terusan begini, itu artinya kita menolak Minato-san!" bentak Aigis.

BRAAAKKK!!! Pintu command room terbuka selebar-lebarnya karena ada dua orang yang meluncur masuk dari balik pintu. Rise dan Teddie tampak ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya tak beraturan, seperti orang yang tak menghirup oksigen selama 1 jam. "Sensei…" Teddie mulai bicara walaupun tersengal-sengal. "Sensei…"

"Souji kenapa?!" Yosuke mulai panik.

"Sesei hilang, nee!!!! Sensei hilang!!!!" teriak Teddie masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Rise mulai mengatur nafasnya. "Pi…Pintu*hosh*…kamarnya…*hosh*awalnya terkunci. Jadi kami…*hosh* dobrak saja. tapi…*hosh* dia nggak ada!"

Semua yang ada di command room langsung terlonjak, termasuk team SEES. "Jangan bialng kalau…pemuda yang ada di TV itu Souji-kun?!!!" jerit Yukiko. SEES ikutan panik. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi ikutan peduli. Walaupun dalam hati mereka masing-masing sudah tertanam kalimat 'pertarungan itu pertarungan mereka'.

"Ayo cepat susul dia! Tunggu apalagi?!" bentak Yosuke, wajahnya terlihat kaku dan tegang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau Souji kenapa-napa. Segala tindakan dan segala sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya kacau balau. Teddie dengan cepat menahan Yosuke yang kalap melangkahi TV super besar yang ada di balik punggungnya. "Yosu! Jangan, nee!!! Kita tidak tahu di mana kita akan tiba kalau lewat TV di tempat berbeda, nee!!!"

Yosuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Teddie yang begitu kuat mengikat tubuhnya walaupun Teddie berpostur tubuh kecil. Usaha Teddie mencegah Yosuke masuk ke dalam TV berakhir gagal, taoi tak sepenuhnya gagal walaupun Yosuke berhasil membuat Teddie terpental. Kanji berhasil dengan sukses menghadang Yosuke, bahkan begitu senpainya menabraknya ia sama sekali tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Teddie, kamu tuh kurang gemuk. Urusan menenangkan Senpai serahkan saja padaku!"

Yosuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar Kanji. hatinya semakin marah dan jengkel. "Kalian ini…apa kita harus kembali ke Inaba dulu untuk menolong Souji?! Apa kalian akan membiarkan Souji terbunuh begitu saja?!"

"Bukan begitu, Senpai! tapi apa senpai tahu tempat apa yang ada di dalam sana?! Bagaimana kalau tempat itu sangat berbahaya?!" sambar Rise cepat menunjukkan betapa berbahayanya tindakan senpainya itu. Yosuke masih menggeram kesal, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan menyerah dari usahanya melarikan diri untuk masuk ke TV.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana tanpa persiapan apa-apa, nee!! Ingat, kita tidak membawa senjata apapun ke sini, nee!"

"Benar juga. Meskipun aku bawa kipas, tapi yang lainnya…" celoteh Yukiko dengan nada yang semakin rendah. Mengingat kipas adalah hal yang paling mudah dibawa selain kaki.

"Aku tak butuh senjata lain. Aku sudah ada kaki yang siap manghantam shadow-shadow sialan itu!!" dari gaya bahasa Chie, ia sudah terkontaminasi oleh virus kasar Kanji. Anggota Investigation team langsung menghadap team SEES yang masih menatap mereka horror.

"Mitsuru-senpai, apa ada senjata semacam…pistol, bangku, sepatu, dan pisau dapur?"

Mitusuru dkk langsung sweatdropped. Bangku? Bangku dijadikan senjata?! Lalu…sepatu. Apa mereka memakai sepatu untuk melempari para shadow? Gadis berambut merah itu langsung menepis segala pikiran anehnya itu dan kembali mengingat-ingat kalau mereka pernah punya senjata semacam itu atau tidak. Dan dengan sepakat semuanya menjawab. "Hanya ada pisau dapur dan sepatu. Apa itu saja sudah cukup?"

"Oh, terima kasih. Itu sangat membantu. Nah, semuanya bersiap-siap!" Naoto memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya untuk mulai memasuki TV. Aigis yang dari tadi hanya menonton langsung menyahut segera, tepat sebelum mereka semua benar-benar masuk TV.

"Tunggu!!" teriak Aigis, berharap semuanya berhenti bergerak sejenak. Dan harapannya terkabul. "Izinkan aku ikut kalian ke dalam dunia TV, aku mohon!" ia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya. Berharap kembali ia bisa diperbolehkan ikut.

Akihiko melangkah mendekati Aigis, masih dengan menggantungkan jas nya di pundaknya. "Kau yakin, Aigis? Uh, maksudku…Leader?"

Aigis mengangguk dengan penuh yakin. "Ya. aku ingin tahu kebenaran lain mengenai Nyx."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut denganmu, leader!" Yukari tersenyum lemah, tak menyangka kalau ia akan bertarung melawan shadow lagi seperti dulu. Aigis benar. Ia tak perlu melarikan diri selamanya dari kenyataan yang ada. "Ayo kita Bantu mereka! Kita tunjukkan seberapa hebatnya kita!"

"Aku setuju dengan, Yuka-tan!! Let's crush the shadows and kick their ass!!" seperti biasa, Junpei langsung asal berseru tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mitsuru ikutan tersenyu dingin. "Sudah lama kita melupakan kehidupan kita yang dulu. Waktunya melatih kembali kemampuan lama. Baiklah, kami semua akan ikut bergabung dengan kalian."

-----------------

Inside the TV

-----------------

Hal pertama yang menjadi kesan pertama team SEES adalah takjub. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka kalau TV yang selama ini mereka gunakan untuk mengintai itu bisa dimasuki. Dan di dalamnya berisi kabut kekuningan yang cukup tebal. Tampi, team SEES bisa melihat dengan normal walaupun tanpa pakai kacamata khusus sekalipun. Mereka jatuh berdebuman di lantai yang keras. Lebih tepatnya mereka jatuh di tempat asing. Investigation team yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, sementara team SEES masih mangaduh-aduh kesakitan begitu salah satu bagian tubuh mereka menyentuh lantai.

"SIAL! Pantatku akit sekali! Aww!!" Junpei terus-terusan mengeluh seraya mengelus-elus pantatnya. Yukari malah nyengir waktu menimpa Mitsuru. Sementara Akihiko sesak nafas karena tertindih Mitsuru dan Yukari. Ken juga jatuh secara kasar. Hanya Aigis yang jatuhnya paling menakjubkan. Aigis memutar badannya dengan kaki dibawah sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dan begitu tiba di lantai, kakiknya tertekuk sedikit lalu berdiri kembali.

"Wow, gerakan yang bagus, Aigis-san! Bisa ajarkan gerakan itu padaku di lain waktu? Aku ingin bisa jatuh secara professional sepertimu!" Chie tepuk tangan, merasa tertarik dengan gerak Aigis yang gesit. Ia menganggap gerakan tersebut merupakan gerakan dasar kung-fu. Makanya Chie sebegitu tertariknya.

Yosuke menarik Chie yang masih terpesona ke dekatnya. "Ayolah, sekarang bukan waktunya 'kung-fu show time!', sekarang semuanya bergantung pada Teddie dan Rise-chan. Bisa tolong deteksi lokasinya?"

Teddie mulai mencium bau disekitarnya. Ia berkeliling di antara anggota SEES karena mencium bau. "*sniff*…*sniff*…hmm…baunya enak….*sniff*…*sniff*…Rise-chan, bisa beritahu aku bau enak apa ini, nee?"

Rise menghela nafas panjang. "Itu bau coklat, Teddie. Sudahlah, seseorang sudah mencemari penciumanmu dengan bau coklat."

"Eh, maksudmu coklat ini?" Junpei mengeluarkan coklat batang yang sudah dimakan separuh dari kantong celananya. Teddie menggeram marah. "Grrrr…coklat itu mengganggu sekali, nee!! Sini, biar kumakan saja, nee!" tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, coklat itu sudah musnah dari genggaman Junpei.

Mata Junpei mendelik mengetahui coklatnya ludes dimakan beruang rakus yang ada di hadapannya. Dalam sekali gigit, coklat itu musnah! Yukiko tertawa, diikuti Fuuka yang dari tadi terus diam. "Teddie, kamu ini…hahaha…tetap saja…ehehehe…ra…ahahahaha…rakus!" celoteh Yukiko di tengah tawanya yang semakin lama semakin meledak.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari. Yaah, walaupun mungkin agak susah, sih." Sahut Fuuka kemudian. Ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah lokasi di dekat Rise. Lalu mengambil sebuah pistol yang bertuliskan 'SEES'. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah kepalanya, hendak menekan pelatuknya.

"Jangan!!!" teriak Rise panik.

Terlambat!

Fuuka sudah menekan pelatuk pistol itu sambil meneriakkan sebuah kata yang taka sing lagi di telinga mereka semua. "Persona!" muncul persona milik Fuuka yang sudah lama tak dibangkitkannya semenjak dark hour sudah tak ada. Persona yang bernama Juno itu memberi Fuuka beberapa perlindungan dengan menjebak Fuuka di dalam roknya.

Rise yang jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya menjerit kesal. "Hei! Cara macam apa itu?! Kukira kamu bakalan bunuh diri hanya untuk panggil Persona! Kapan-kapan kalau mau melakukan hal yang sangat ekstrim seperti itu bilang-bilang dong!" omel Rise karena rasa terkejut itu hampir membatnya menangis. Mantan Idola itu mengira senpai yang ada di sampingnya bakal mati kena tembak sendiri di bagian kepala.

Akihiko turut heran."Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu? Bukannya cara memanggil persona memang begitu?" suaranya terdengar penasaran.

Yukiko berhenti ketawa sejak Fuuka menekan pelatuk pistol itu. Ia tampak ngeri memandang team SEES. "Kau gila apa?! Kami tidak memanggil persona dengan cara kelewat nggak waras seperti itu! Jauh lebih mudah dan lebih baik malah." Terdengar suaranya sedikit mulai tenang. "Benar kata Rise, lain kali kalau mau melakukan sesuatu yang mengetes jantung bilang-bilang dulu."

Ken menggendong koromaru ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengelus-elus kepala anjing putih itu. "Lalu cara panggil persona kalian seperti apa kalau bukan pakai evoker?" Koromaru meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari Ken. Ia ingin menghampiri Fox yang berdiri di dekat Naoto.

Naoto menata posisi topinya. "Kami…menghancurkan…kaca? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Rise melambai-lambaikan tangannya supaya semuanya berpaling padanya. "Tenang! Akan kutunjukkan caranya. Perhatikan baik-baik!" tak lama muncul sebuah…kaca? Kartu remi? Oh bukan, kartu tarot. Lalu Rise menepuk kedua tangannya pada kartu tarot tersebut. "Persona!" saat ditepuk, kartu itu pecah seperti serpihan kaca. Muncul Kanzeon di belakang Rise yang kemudian menutupi mata Rise dengan lensa scanner.

Mituru berkomentar."Begitu rupanya. Lalu untuk apa kacamata-kacamata yang kalian pakai itu? Mencurigakan sekali kalian memakai kacamata yang bermodel sama." Ia mengeluarkan evokernya dari sarungnya. "_Mereka_ disini! Lindungi Yamagishi-san dan Kujikawa-chan! Semuanya berjaga-jaga!"

Teddie menggeram seperti beruang sungguhan begitu shadow-shadow itu muncul mendekati mereka. "Bearsona!!" seru Teddie memanggil personanya. Muncul Kamui yang langsung menghancurkan shadow-shadow level rendahan itu sebelum sempat menyerang. Team SEES kembali sweatdropped. Yukari mendengus. "Bear…sona? Apa itu? Bear? Bukannya itu beruang? Oi, Ted, kamu manggil beruang?"

Yukiko tertawa geli, kali ini tawanya masih bisa dihentikan. "Teddie kalau memanggil personanya memang begitu. Semenjak dia terlihat mirip beruang dengan kostumnya. Awalnya Kami kira dia monyet raksasa malah." Terang Yukiko masih dengan menahan tawa, mengusahakan tawanya tidak garang lagi.

Yukari mengangguk-angguk pelan, double sweatdropped malah. "Ma-makasih buat penjelasannya."

"Takeba-san, bukan saatnya bercakap-cakap! Serang shadow yang ada di dekat Kujikawa-chan. Shadow itu lemah terhadap elemen angin!"

"Baiklah. Waktunya beraksi. ISIS!!!" Yukari menembakkan evoker itu ke kepalanya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Fuuka sebelumnya. Isis menyerang shadow incaran Yukari dengan garudyne yang langsung melenyapkan shadow tersebut.

Tak lama mereka berperang dengan shadow-shadow tingkat rendah itu, Rise dan Fuuka mengatakan lokasi yang dicari bersamaan. "Ke arah sana!" dan mereka semua berlari mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. Jalan yang mereka lalui menuntun mereka ke depan pintu gerbang yang sangat dikenali oleh team SEES. Bangunan itu menjulang tinggi, tapi tak terlalu tinggi seperti bangunan asli yang pernah ditelusuri oleh team SEES. Bangunan itu…rumah dari semua shadow…Tartarus…

"WHAT?!!! Kenapa Tartarus bisa kembali lagi?! Shit! Kita sudah susah payah menghilangkan bangunan jelek itu, tapi kenapa muncul lagi?!" jerit Junpei seakan-akan baru saja menemukan harta karun terbaik yang pernah didapatnya. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Apa ini…sesuatu yang ada dalam perasaan Souji-kun?" gumam Yukiko.

Akihiko mendesah. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dulu saja."

Semua melangkah masuk ke dalam Tartarus, kecuali Aigis yang masih memandangi bangunan besar di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Bagi Aigis, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. _Apa Minato-san juga ada di sini?_ Batin Aigis.

"Aigis! Jangan berdiri di situ saja! nanti kamu tertinggal lho!" teriak Chie dari kejauhan, membuyarkan segala lamunan Aigis.

--------------

Tartarus

--------------

Team SEES mengamati lingkungan sekitar mereka dengan saksama. Tempat itu jelas sangat familier dengan dengan mereka. Semuanya persis sama. Di samping kana nada sebuah elevator hijau yang dapat menteleport mereka ke lantai yang lebih tinggi atau kembali lagi ke lantai dimana mereka berada sekarang. Yang menarik perhatian mereka, tak ada tangga utama yang seharusnya terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hanya ada elevator itu yang bercahaya hijau terang.

"Baiklah, kita pakai elevator yang ada di sana. Semenjak tangga utamanya tidak ada." Kata Mitsuru masih dengan gaya pemimpinnya. "Yamagishi dan Kujikawa-chan tetap memberi back up dari sini. Yang lainnya bersiap-siap."

"Tunggu, apa kita semua akan menelusuri ke dalam sana bersama-sama? Di sini ada 13 orang yang bersifat fighter. Apa semuanya akan sekaligus menyerbu secara bersamaan?" Yosuke menyahut, mengingatkan mereka. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi leadernya?" lanjutnya.

Junpei maju selangkah. "Aku! Aku! Kumohon! Sekali ini saja!! pretty please?" cowok itu mengedip-ngedipkan mata persis seperti cewek genit yang sedang merayu. "Ayolah, beri aku kesempatan!" kini ia menarik-narik lengan Akihiko.

"Baiklah, semenjak leader kalian tidak ada disini, igis akan memimpin untuk misi yang atu ini." Akihiko menunjuk Aigis sesegera mungkin, lalu menendang Junpei jauh-jauh sebelum ingus pemuda bertopi itu mengotori kemejanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak-"

Yukiko langsung menyahut dengan cepat. "Aku mau ikut! Aku mohon, izinkan aku ikut aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Souji-kun!" pinta Yukiko dengan paksa.

"I-iya. Lalu aku akan mengajak 4 orang lagi. Mitsuru-senpai dan Yukari-san. Lalu…"

Ganti Chie yang memotong perkataan Aigis. "Aku ikut! Bahkan aku sangat wajib ikut! Aku harus menjaga Yukiko baik-baik!" Chie mengatakannya berapi-api.

"Lalu satu lagi. Siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" mengingat Aigis tak tahu kemampuan-kemampuan Investigation team.

Yosuke ikutan menyumbang suara. "Aku juga ikut, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Souji. aku ingin memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Aigis tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, sisanya yang lain berjaga-jaga di sini."

---------------------

Tartarus: 5th floor

---------------------

"_**Aigis-san, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di lantai 10! Cepat tolong dia!"**_ jerit Rise begitu ia merasakan sesuatu jauh lebih cepat dari Fuuka. Aigis mengangguk. "Baik. Semuanya…berpencar, cari tangga yang menuntun ke atas!!"

Begitu mendengar perintah, semuanya langsung berpencar. Ada 3 jalur yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Jalur kanan dimasuki oleh Aigis dan Yukiko, sedangkan yang tengah dimasuki Yukari dan Mitsuru, dan terakhir dimasuki Chie dan Yosuke. Tak lama berlari, Yukari menemukan peti harta dan mengambil isinya. Yosuke dan Chie berbalik ke rute semula karena jalan yang mereka pilih buntu. Aigis dan Yukiko berperang melawan beberapa Shadow.

Dengan gesit Aigis berputar-putar menembakkan peluru-peluru dari jari-jarinya tepat pada sasran. Sebuah shadow datang mendekat dari belakang Aigis dan langsung ikut kena tembakan Aigis. Semantara Yukiko yang serangan kipasnya tidak menimbulkan damage terlalu berat pada shadow-shadow yang lain memanggil Amaterasu untuk melancarkan Maragion. Beberapa shadow musnah terkena serangan Amaterasu. Aigis masih sibuk menyerang beberapa shadow, sampai Chie datang dan menyabet shadow yang hampir saja melukai Aigis.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyerang Aigis-san?! Terima itu!" Aigis menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain berasal dari Chie.

"Chie-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Chie mengangguk malu-malu. "Tak masalah." Balasnya.

"Chie, Aigis-san, awas!!!" jerit Yukiko dari jauh.

Aigis dan Chie mendongak ke atas. Ada 1 shadow terakhir yang menyerang mereka dari atas. Tapi mereka terlambat menghindar.

"Garudyne!!!" dan monster itu lenyap kena serangan Susano-o milik Yosuke. Satu hal yang paling dan selalu dibenci Chie kalau Yosuke berhasil menyelamatkannya dari serangan shadow.

"Chie, aku kan sudah bilang! Ini bukan waktunya ' Kung-fu show time' atau apalah! Ini serius, jangan main-main! Kamu ini selalu saja ceroboh dan tak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Apa kamu ingin mengulangi kesalahanmu yang kesekian kalinya seperti di istana Yukiko?! Kau ini…blabla…blabla…" Yosuke melontarkan segala rasa khawatir, dongkol, sebel, gemes, sayang, upsss…yang terakhir tadi seharusnya jadi rahasia. Chie Cuma mengangguk lemas. Rasanya dia malu berat karena rahasianya sudah dibongkar Yosuke, ceplas ceplos lagi!

"Yosuke, diamlah sebelum aku menendangmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena sikapmu yang…'annoying' itu." Chie sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menendang. Yosuke langsung diam segala bahasa.

Mimik wajah Chie berubah. "Bagus. Kamu anak penurut juga ternyata! Aku senang kamu mengkhawatirkanku. Makasih, Yosu!" Chie menginggalkan Yosuke yang masih diam terpaku dengan perasaan senang. Degan riang ia mengahampiri Yukiko dan Aigis yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan gratis secara Cuma-Cuma. Chie merangkul pundak Yukiko, lalu membisikinya sesuatu. Suatu rahasia yang saat ini hanya Yukiko dan dirinya yang boleh tahu.

"_**Ehm, Mitsuru-senpai dan Yukari-senpai menemukan tangga menuju ke atas. Apa perintahmu selanjutnya, Aigis?"**_ terdengar Suara Fuuka dari transmisi. Aigis tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ayo kita naik ke lantai selanjutnya!"

----------------------

Tartarus: 10th floor

----------------------

Setelah mereka ber-enam berputar-putar mencari tangga-tangga yang menuntun mereka ke lantai selanjutnya, tibalah mereka di lantai 10. hanya ada pintu gerbang besar -namun tak sebesar pintu gerbang utama di depan Tartarus- dengan gagang pintu yang juga cukup besar. Terdengar suara transmisi dari Fuuka.

"_**Di balik pintu itu, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalam sana. Berhati-hatilah, Aigis-san!"**_

Tak perlu peringatan yang lainnya, Aigis sudah meningkatkan pertahanannya berlipat ganda. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang yang besar itu. Ada rasa was-was dan takut dalam diri Aigis. Tapi, ia memutuskan mendorong pintu itu. Satu hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda di tengah cahaya putih…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

------------------

Extra Story

--------------

Chie: gimana? Sudah ingat sesuatu?

Souji: yaah, makasih buat para reviewers. Jadi ingat semua lagi.

Yosuke: oya? Untunglah. Kalo kamu lupa sama kita-kita, entah apa yang bakal Kanji lakukan.

Kanji: h-hei~! Jangan melirikku dengan tatapan begitu dong!

Rise: yah, setidaknya author sedeng itu sudah diberi pelajaran berharga.

Yukiko: apa dia nggak marah? Sedikit pun enggak?

Naoto: enggak. Dia belakangan ini sibuk terus sama sekolah. Kata Teddie dia sedang dibombardier ul2 yang paling dia benci. Fisika, Matematika, Elektronika, dll.

Teddie: selain itu, waktu dia disuruh baca puisi di depan kelas…

Yosuke: emang dia kenapa?

Teddie: dikasih nilai 70, nee!

Rise: nggak Tanya!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ehm, kenapa membicarakan aku sih? Jangan mengelak, aku udah denger semuanya. Lalu Teddie…

Teddie: ap-ap-ap-apa, neeee…?

Lonely KOS-MOS: ini kostum beruang baru yang sempat dirusak koro-chan. (ngasih bingkisan)

Teddie: *sob*…*sob…uhu….uaawwaawaawaa!!!(nangis)

Lonely KOS-MOS: (sweatdropped)

Souji: dia kenapa sih? Tumben baik.

Yukiko: kesambet petir?

Chie: dia aneh banget deh. Biasanya kerjanya…menyiksa.

Lonely KOS-MOS: siapa yang mau kue?! (teriak)

Yosuke: sekarang malah menawari kue. Jangan2 sama parahnya sama Mystery Food X?!

Rise: hush! Kita minta Naoto menyelidiki aja!

Naoto: eh? Aku ini detektif, bukan penguntit!

Kanji: swt, yang penting selidiki dia!

Besoknya…

Naoto: pantas sikapnya kemaren aneh…

Souji: kenapa?

Naoto: kemaren dia seharian tidur dan ngelindur. Makanya bisa sebaek itu.

Chie: ngelindur?! sambil jalan?! Hebat tuh.

Naoto: maklum, belakangan ini dia nggak tidur gara2 ul2 di sekolah yang katanya menyebalkan-menyebalkan.

Yosuke: terus kue yang kemarin?

Naoto: 99,9999% hasil buatannya karena ngelindur.

Lonely KOS-MOS: ada yang mau kue black forest ?!!! (teriak)

Kanji: kali ini kuenya bahaya nggak ya?

Teddie: Teddie mau, nee!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ambil sendiri di meja! Oc, extra story kali ini bener2 ga punya ide! Makasih banyak bwat LvNa-cHaN, silvermoonarisato, BlazingFireAngel, Messiah Arisato, de el el, de ka ka. Hmm, exstra story berikutnya merupakan wawancara terhadap char2 P4. jadi tolong kirimkan pertanyaan2 yg pengen ditanyakan pada char2 P4. sekedar buat menambah tambahan. reviews ya! oc2…hmm…ngantuk. Sampai di sini dulu ya. see me again on the next chap~! Bubye!!!


	12. Time for Rescue!

Persona 4 Memories of you…

Author: hmmm….enaknya cowok itu siapa ya? Souji…Minato…Shadow? Apa ya??? kayaknya saya terlalu sering bikin anda semua penasaran ya? kalao gitu saya janji bakal menjelaskan semuanya di chap ini, atau mungkin di chap selanjutnya ya? hmm…saya punya rencana bwat fanfic NaotoxSouji deh. Mendukung ato ga?

Summary: Souji hilang. SEES dan Investigation team bergabung dalam menyelidiki kemunculan Tartarus dalam Midnight Channel. Apa yang akan mereka temukan di sana? Apa yang membuat Tartarus muncul di dalam Midnight Channel? Bagaimana kisah petualangan mereka?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Apa hal utama yang paling sulit dalam hidup ini?_

_Seakan-akan kau tak pernah menemukan jawabannya…_

_Yang padahal jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri?_

-Seta Souji-

----------

???

----------

Putih….terang…kosong…

Hal itulah yang muncul pertamakali di benak cowok berambut abu-abu yang melayang-layang tak kenal arah dalam sebuah ruang kosong entah ruangan apa itu. Semuanya putih. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka. Tapi ia tidak ingin menutup matanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, serasa seperti bukan tubuhnya lagi. Hingga muncul cowok berambut biru tua disebelahnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan. Tersungging senyum kecil yang menunjukkan perhatian di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu dan ngobrol sepuasnya disini. Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Souji berusaha menoleh. "Minato-san?"

Minato tersenyum. "Kaget?"

Souji perlahan menggeleng. Senyum Minato semakin mengembang. "Ingin bisa gerak bebas? Seperti ini?" Minato mengangkat jari telunjuknya menunjuk arah atas. Souji pun entah kenapa juga melakukan hal yang sama persis.

"Kenapa aku meniru gerakanmu? Jangan-jangan kamu mengendalikanku lagi ya?!"

Masih dengan senyum Minato menjawab. "Ya, begitulah. Senang kan bisa bergerak sedikit?"

"Kenapa bisa? Kamu pakai sihir atau semacamnya ya?!" tuduh Souji.

Minato mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya yang tadi mengarah ke atas itu ke samping kanan-kiri, menunjukkan ia bilang tidak. Wajahnya sedikit sewot mendengar Souji mulai main tuduh lagi. "There's no magic here. Only hope and miracle."

"Hope and Miracle?"

"Ya. harapan…dan keajaiban. 2 hal inilah yang membuatku bisa mengendalikanmu sesuka hatiku."

Souji menghela nafas menyerah. Sebesar apapun usahanya untuk menghentikan Minato mengendalikan dirinya, semua itu tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Tubuhnya lebih menurut pada Minato ketimbang dirinya.

Minato membalikkan badan mengarah ke arah lain. "Apa kamu sudah ingat sesuatu mengenai…kecelakaanmu itu?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan Minato ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Souji. Minato ini seperti bisa membaca segala pikirannya bahkan tanpa perlu ia utarakan. Si rambut abu-abu itu mulai bernostalgia. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya nge-blank.

"Maksudmu kecelakaan…Kereta? Aku bukannya ingat, tapi seseorang memberitahuku. Makanya aku bisa tahu. Semua yang kutahu mengenai kecelakaan itu cukup sedikit. Setahuku, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama beberapa minggu. Begitu teman-temanku bilang."

Minato menoleh, hanya kepalanya saja yang berpaling. "Seseorang yang kamu maksud itu Nephilim kan? Jujur."

"Ya. hei, kamu tuh tau terlalu banyak. Apa kamu kenalan Nephilim? Atau mungkin malah pacarnya?" Tanya Souji kelewat ngawur. Minato tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Cowok berambut biru tua itu mulai terkesan seperti…Yukiko.

Souji jadi sewot karena Minato tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. Makin sewot dan jadi lebih sewot lagi. "Hei hei, helloooo??? Ketawanya bisa berhenti nggak ya? keracunan jamur ketawa ya?" sindirnya.

"Oh, maaf…ehehehe…pacar? Pacarku itu lebih manis dari pada Nephilim. Nephilim Cuma menang cantik, tapi pacarku menang manisnya!"

Kenapa malah jadi membahas cewek dan pacar sih? Mulai ngelantur nih. Oke-oke, kembali ke topic awal.

"Kenapa kamu Tanya-tanya mengenai kecelakaan itu?"

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hmm…mungkin semuanya berawal dari situ. Dari kecelakaanmu itu."

"Heh?!"

"Nephilim tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?" Minato mendesah. "Sepertinya dia sendiri juga sedang sibuk. Sibuk mengawasimu maksudnya."

"Hei, stop-stop! Jangan buat aku makin bingung! Pertama, jelaskan kenapa aku bisa kamu kendalikan semaumu?"

Minato menatap Souji nanar. "Aku mau Tanya 1 topik pertanyaaan terakhir dulu. Baru nanti kujelaskan. Jawabanmu kali ini sangat menentukan penjelasan yang nantinya akan kuberikan. Sudah siap?"

"Kapan pun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Seberapa berharganya orang-orang yang sangat kamu sayangi bagimu?"

"Lebih dari apapun tentunya."

"Apa bahkan lebih berharga dari hidupmu sendiri, Souji?" Minato masih memberinya tatapan nanar. "Apa kamu rela memberikan hidupmu demi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi itu? Atau kamu takut?"

Souji tidak langsung menjawab. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Suaranya seakan-akan hilang ditelan rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Pikirannya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Rasa takutnya amat sangat besar tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Pertanyaan tersebut merupakan pertanyaan yang paling mengerikan di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Belum pernah ada orang yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Orang tuanya, Dojima, teman-teman dekatnya, tak seorangpun pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Bahkan seingatnya, ia juga tak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku…" Souji menunduk. "Aku nggak tau. Aku takut kehilangan mereka…tapi aku juga…"

"Kembalilah, Souji. kembalilah ke teman-temanmu. Temukan jawabanmu, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Minato menghilang.

----------------------

Tartarus: 10th floor

----------------------

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu sirna, digantikan oleh sebuah ruangan yang besar. Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Yukiko langsung berlari tanpa menunggu perintah dari Aigis. Ia langsung berlari menghambur ke pemuda itu setelah ia tahu pasti kalau pemuda itu Souji. pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Souji yang masih berdiri mematung.

Sebuah shadow…bukan, tapi Thanatos turun dari atas tanpa sepengetahuan semuanya. Yukiko menjerit, Aigis mulai menembaki Thanatos walaupun tak akan ada hasilnya. Chie menarik Yukiko cepat menjauh dari Thanatos. Mitsuru dan Yukari sudah menyiapkan evoker mereka masing-masing. Terdengar suara transmisi dari Fuuka dan Rise yang ikutan panik.

"_**Thanatos?!! Aigis-san, bertahanlah di sana! Kami akan mengirim beberapa bantuan ke sana! Bertahanlah!"**_ jerit Fuuka.

"_**Yosuke-senpai! ada yang salah dengan Souji-senpai! cepat tolong dia!! Berhati-hatilah, musuh yang satu ini se-level dengan Ameno-sagiri!!"**_

Aigis mengangguk. "Dimengerti. Semuanya! Jangan ada yang menyerang! Usahakan tetap menghindari serangan-serangan Thanatos!!"

"Dimengerti!" sahut Mitsuru danYukari berbarengan.

Aigis melompat tinggi, menghindari sabetan pedang dari Thanatos. "Yukiko-san, jangan sampai lengah lagi!"

"Maaf! Tak akan kuulangi lagi!"

Thanatos mulai melancarkan berbagai serangan-serangan yang sangat berbahaya dan bisa-bisa masuk kategori mustahil dihindari. Mitsuru dan Yukari selalu memanggil persona untuk menyembuhkan yang lainnya. Yosuke terus bertahan melindungi Chie. (Chieee!!!). Yukiko tetap berusaha menghindar sesekali memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Souji yang sepertinya…dijaga ketat oleh Thanatos. Yukiko memperhitungkan gerakan-gerakan Thanatos. Ketika ia berusaha mendekati Souji entah dari arah manapun, Thanatos selalu melancarkan tebasan sempurna yang selalu nyaris membunuh siapapun yang dekat dengan Souji. Sementara cowok yang dilindungi Thanatos itu Cuma diam saja. Emotionless…

"_**Yukiko-senpai?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Itu terlalu berbahaya! Lakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan Aigis-san!" **_jerit Rise begitu Yukiko hendak menyerang Thanatos, entah apa yang dipikirkan Yukiko saat itu, ia tidak menggubris sedikitpun jeritan cempreng Rise.

"_Souji-kun, bersabarlah! Aku akan menolongmu…giliranku menolongmu!"_

"Yukiko-san!!!!" teriak Yukari tak tertahankan lagi.

Chie sadar kalau temannya dalam bahaya berusaha mengejar Yukiko. "Yukiko!! Jangan!!!"

"Amagi-san?! Kembalilah ke formasi semulamu!!!" teriak Mitsuru.

Yukiko sekarang sudah ada di dekat Thanatos. Sangat dekat sekali…bahkan Thanatos pun sudah menyiapkan pedangnya yang siap menebas Yukiko. Gadis serba merah itu berguling memutar arah ke belakang Thanatos. Sekarang posisinya sudah amat sangat dekat dengan Souji. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Souji dan lari sejauh mungkin dari ancaman tebasan Thanatos.

Pintu gerbang di belakang Yukari dan Mitsuru terbuka lebar. Tampak Akihiko, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, Ken, Koromaru, dan Junpei muncul dari balik pintu dengan pose bertarung mereka masing-masing. Mereka lari berhamburan mengitari Thanatos.

"Semuanya!! Alihkan perhatian Thanatos dari Yukiko-san!!" perintah Aigis segera begitu ia merasa sudah cukup banyak petarung yang siap membasmi Thanatos.

Yukiko akhirnya mencapai lokasi yang sudah bisa dibilang cukup aman. Setelah dilihatnya baik-baik…Souji ternyata tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. _Jadi selama ini dia tertidur?!!!_

"Yukiko!" seru Chie dari kejauhan yang menyusul Yukiko. "Kau ini nekat sekali sih?! Kamu tuh hampir saja mati terbunuh monster sialan itu!!" omel Chie.

Yukiko menyandarkan Souji di dinding dengan posisi terduduk, lalu menoleh pada Chie. "Kita bahas soal itu nanti saja. yang penting kita kalahkan dulu Thanatos!" Chie mengangguk setuju. Bersama, Yukiko dan Chie berlari sekuat tenaga mengitari Thanatos.

Naoto memanggil Yamato Takeru, Akihiko memanggil Caesar, Teddie menanggil Kamui, bersamaan mereka menyerang. Tetapi Thanatos masih jauh untuk bisa dikalahkan. Aigis dan Yukari sama-sama menyerang dari jarak jauh. Mitsuru dan Chie menyerang Thanatos dengan serangan Bufudyne yang hanya mengakibatkan sedikit damage pada Thanatos.

"Kenapa…Thanatos jadi sekuat ini?! Setahuku dulu dia tidak sesulit ini untuk dikalahkan! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Akihiko yang kini mulai terdesak oleh serangan beruntun Thanatos.

"Sensei! Apa sensei masih menolak shadownya sendiri, nee?! Bukan! Sepertinya monster itu bukan Shadow milik sensei, nee!!! Umaaaaa!!!!"

Thanatos berhasil membuat Akihiko dan Teddie terpental jauh. Sementara Mitsuru yang amarahnya mulai membara melihat Akihiko terpental secara 'tidak hormat' itu ikutan menyerang secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi Thanatos sudah melompat tinggi duluan, sehingga serangan Bufudyne Mitsuru jadi miss. Di atas, Thanatos bersiap-siap menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Suzuka-gongen!!" teriak Chie memanggil personanya. Membuat damage lumayan besar bagi Thanatos.

"_**Berhati-hatilah! Thanatos sebentar lagi akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh! Waspada!!!" **_Fuuka dan Rise memperingatkan melalui transmisi.

Tepat sesuai dengan apa yang telah diprediksi Rise dan Fuuka. Thanatos terjun turun dari atas sambil menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke bawah. Tepat saat pedang Thanatos menyentuh permukaan lantai, terjadi ledakan dan getaran besar-besaran. Debu asap bertebaran dimana-mana. Terdengar Jeritan melengking dari seisi ruangan itu. Thanatos mencabut pedangnya kembali. Setelah asap debu tebal itu mulai mereda, terlihat banyak orang yang tergelepar di lantai. Bukan banyak lagi, tapi semuanya tergelepar di lantai.

"*cough*…*cough*…dia kuat…sekali,nee!!" kata Teddie parau.

"_**Semuanya!! Bertahanlah!! Kami akan melakukan Healing wave dari sini!"**_

Aigis mencoba berdiri, hampir berhasil…namun terjatuh lagi. "Gagal…"

"Apakah semuanya berakhir disini? Tak pernah…kupikirkan sebelumnya, shit!" kata Junpei lirih.

Kanji mencoba duduk dan berhasil. Susah sekali rasanya. "Damn!!! I'll make you feel the fire of hell!!!"

"Yosu…?" kata Chie pelan. Suaranya nyaris hilang total, berharap Yosuke akan balas menyahutnya. Namun Yosuke diam saja, sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Dari kejauhan, Souji mengamati seluruh penyerangan itu sepenuhnya. Kini ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Thanatos. Persona berarcana Death itu langsung menghadap Souji dengan pedang tajam siap menebas. Souji tak membawa senjata apapun, sekarang hanya ada satu 'senjata utama' yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Kau ini…keterlaluan sekali sampai-sampai berani melukai teman-temanku! Aku tak akan membiarkan mahluk sepertimu merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga dariku!!!" Souji mencengkram kartu tarot yang ada di hadapannya. "Izanagi No-Okami!!!" muncul Izanagi No-Okami di belakang si pemanggil. Persona dengan arcana the world ini menyerang sesuai yang diperintahkan. "Myriad Truths!!!!"

Thanatos sedikit semi sedikit mulai memudar disertai auman kerasnya. Auman yang memekakkan telinga itu segera hilang setelah Thanatos sendiri pudar dan berubah menjadi kartu tarot yang berputar-putar di atas kepala Souji. Souji tidak langsung menggapai kartu itu.

"Kau benar, Minato. Aku selalu membuang jauh-jauh ketakutanku itu. Tak pernah ingin kuakui adanya rasa yang paling kubenci itu. Semakin lama, aku semakin tak ingin kehilangan mereka yang kusayangi. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Hal paling sulit dalam hidup ini…itu menerima kelemahan diri sendiri." Cowok itu menggapai kartu Tarot Thanatos, kartu itu pecah menjadi serbuk berkilauan yang mengitari Souji. "Jawabannya selama ini selalu ada pada diriku."

Dengan begini Souji sudah mengalahkan ketakutannya selama ini, bahkan ia telah mengubah ketakutannya itu menjadi kekuatan baru. Sekarang Thanatos menjadi salah satu personanya. Fuuka dan Rise yang selesai melakukan Healing Wave pada anggota-anggota yang lain. Mereka yang sudah di heal bangkit berdiri dan langsung menjumpai Souji yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Yo! Dude, kamu hampir membuat kami semua terbunuh tau!" sahut Junpei yang kakinya masih gemetaran, masih merinding mengingat serangan Souji tadi.

"Eh? Kalian juga ikutan menolongku tadi? Bukannya kalian tak ingin bergabung dalam kasus ini?"

Junpei menepuk jidat, lalu geleng-geleng. "Dude, kau ini benar-benar cuek." Souji tersenyum meringis, menandakan ia hanya bercanda. Yosuke dan Chie menghampiri cowok penyelamat kesayangan mereka.

"Souji! kamu ini suka sekali sih bikin orang cemas?! Menyebalkan!" bentak Chie. "Kami semua mencemaskanmu tau! Lihat, kakiku masih gemetaran nih! Kukira tadi aku sudah mati atau bagaimana gitu?"

Sementara cowok berambut orange itu merangkul pundak Souji. "Hei, gara-gara kamu, Yukiko-san ngambek tuh!"

"Ngambek? Beneran nih?"

Chie berkacak pinggang, membuat Souji semakin merasa bersalah. "Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo cepat minta maaf padanya!"

Souji lari menghampiri Yukiko yang wajahnya…benar-benar kelewat sewot. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, menunjukkan betapa kesal dan jengkelnya. Gadis itu langsung buang muka ke kanan saat Souji memandangnya dari kiri, lalu membuang muka kembali saat Souji memandangnya dari kanan. Yukiko benar-benar ngambek. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah lain. Souji cepat-cepat meraih Yukiko sebelum gadis itu sempat kabur.

"Yu-Yukiko! Jangan marah terus dong! Ayolah, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ngambek begitu sih? Tambah keliatan jelek lho!"

Yukiko dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Souji yang meraih lengan kanannya. "Kau ini…terlalu! Bukan urusanmu aku makin jelek atau apapun yang terjadi padaku!" Souji tersentak. "Kau ini…malah tidur di saat-saat yang berbahaya seperti tadi, lalu kau juga menggunakan serangan itu lagi, lalu…lalu…" Yukiko terisak. Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Malahan ia memukuli dada Souji saking sebalnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Souji-kun!!" seru Yukiko sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari cowok rambut abu-abu di hadapannya.

Hei, membuat cewek menangis itu hal terburuk yang pernah kulihat tau!" kata Akihiko.

Junpei menimpali. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku cape banget! Pulang yuk!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------

The Answer

--------------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: tadaaa!!! Kita kembali ke acara 'The Answer Showbiez!!' tempat dimana kita mewawancarai para char P4!! Oke2, saya lihat di e-mail saya ada beberapa pertanyaan. Sekarang…(membuka laptop)

Souji: heloo!! I'm back my fans!! muahch...muach...(gayanya Ryoji ngerayu cewek)

Chie: udah! Ga usah banyak begedel lu! (menginjak kaki Souji)

Souji: Ch-Chieeeee!!!! Kakiku cemet nih!!

Chie: biarin! Dasar playboy!

Souji: siapa yang playboy haahh?!!

Yosuke: udah-udah! Kita ini mau diwawancara loh! Pasang tampang bagus kek?

Yukiko: Yosuke-kun, biarin lah. Biar Lonely KOS-MOS yang urus mereka.

Lonely KOS-MOS: semua sudah hadir?

Semua: YA!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS:oke, pertanyaan pertama dari _**Silvermoonarisato.**_Dia Tanya begini nih: kenapa sih.. Teddie ngomong 'Persona" jadi 'Bearsona' ?

Teddie: umm…kan aku awalnya beruang,nee !! lagipula 'bear-sona' juga bagus kan?

Semua langsung sweatdropped.

Lonely KOS-MOS: ada alasan lain, Ted?

Teddie: Teddie nggak pernah belajar bahasa yang betul, nee!! Tapi anehnya Teddie bisa bicara tanpa belajar, nee!!

Rise: Teddie!!! Kamu keren!!!

Yukiko: yaah, bisa dibilang keren juga sih. Tapi 'Bear-sona' nya itu lho….(mulai cekikikan)

Chie: mulai deh…Hyena aneh…

Yukiko: snrk…huhuhu…ahahaha…Hyena? Hahahaha

Lonely KOS-MOS: errr…pertanyaan selanjutnya dari…_**Salary Dam**_**. **Hm…banyak juga nih pertanyaannya…oke…

Yosuke: Yukiko-san! Berhenti ketawa dong! Berisik tau!

Lonely KOS-MOS: pertama buat Yukiko. 'Mau gak jadi istri saya?-digebuk-Haha, becanda.' Ehhh??? Dia jatuh hati?

Yukiko: eeeehhh?! (muka merah) a…apa? Mau ni…nikah?!! (pingsan)

Souji: woi bangun!! Yaaah, belum dijawab udah semaput duluan neh.

Lonely KOS-MOS: anggap aja dia gugup trus pingsan karena lamaran tadi. Hahahahaha!!!

Kanji: ganti dia yang ketularan Yukiko-senpai…

Naoto: ehm, bisa lanjutkan lagi?

Lonely KOS-MOS: oke…pertanyaan kedua dari _**Salary Dam**_. 'Untuk Yosuke. Apa yg selalu kau dengarkan di headphone-mu?'

Yosuke: emmm…

Chie: aduuuh, dia ini kalo udah ada headphone di telinganya udah deh. Menimbulkan berbagai dampak negative!

Lonely KOS-MOS: contohnya?

Chie: pernah nih ya, waktu aku ke rumahnya Yosu, dia lagi dengerin 'Reach Out To The Truth'. 2 hal yang angat merugikan saya…

Flashback: (perhatian! Nada yang sangat tebal berarti menandakan teriak kampungan bikin telinga tuli dlm 1 detik)

Chie: YOSUKEEEEEE!!!!"

Yosuke: (nyanyi dangdutan) I Reach out to the truth of my life seeking to seize…on the whole moment to NOW **BREAK AWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yosuke, kaca di rumahnya dan tetangganya dan di seluruh bagian Junes pecah semua.

Chie: **YOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!** (Teriak sekuat-kuatnya sampai pita suaranya putus)

End flashback…

Chie: untung aku nggak jadi tuli. Pita suaraku yang putus untung masih bia ditembel(gimana caranya?!!). masa manggil2 dia dengan jurus 'auman singa' dari film 'kung-fu hustle' ga mempan?!!

Yosuke: peduli amat, emang gue pikirin?

Lonely KOS-MOS: untung aku ga di sana waktu itu. Klo di sana mungkin laptop baruku udah jadi serbuk2 kecil gara2 pecah kali?

Chie: makanya kuperingatkan! Kalo bisa colong aja tuh headphone!

Naoto: kalo gitu…SERBU SEMUANYA!!!! HANCURKAN HEADPHONE KEPARAT ITUUUU!!!!

Souji, Chie, Naoto, Teddie: ALL-OUT ATTACK!!!

Yosuke: WHAAAATTT??!!! NOOOOO

_CETANG!!! DUENGG!!!!DHUORRR!!!!BLAMMM!!!BAGGG!!!BUGG!!!!CUIIINGGGG!!!PLETAR!!!_

Lonely KOS-MOS: aku turut berduka cita. Oke selanjutnya masih pertanyaan dari author yang sama. 'Untuk Rise. Kok kamu manis sih?-ditampar-'

Rise: iya dunkzz!! Kan saya idola gituuu!!

Kanji: alah, cewek tengil begini dibilang manis? Cuih, menurut gue Risetong itu tuh amit amit deh yaw…ewww…lembengnya setengah idup!!!(bahasanya kecek-cewekan)

Rise: (menggeram) apa…

Kanji: terus nih yaw, ga seksi, bodinya pas-pasan, kecentilan, dadanya ga gede( ditonjok Lonely KOS-MOS: sialan! Dasar tepung!!), suaranya duh ampun deh…bisa mecahin kaca di seluruh dunia booo!!! Habis itu idup lagi!(jadi lebay)

Rise: DIEEEEE!!!! TEPUNG SIALAN!!! GUE BIKIN LO JADI ADONAN KUE TERUS GUE BIKIN LO JADI MAKANAN SEMUT!!! (menonjok Kanji, mencincang Kanji, men-jepengkan Kanji, dibikin adonan, dipanggang jadi roti)

Lonely KOS-MOS: gilaa…sadis…hari ini sudah gugur 2 orang. Besok-besok brp org lagi ya?

Rise: semua anggota Investigation Team mungkin?

Lonely KOS-MOS: oke, selanjutnya dari…_**LvNa-cHaN**_. 'Kok, fox bisa tiba2 muncul? Dia, kan, nggak bisa masuk tipi semaunya dia sendiri? Terus dia juga nggak tinggal di Midnight Channel, kan?'

Souji: loh, fox kok tiba2 muncul?

Fox: grrr…

Lonely KOS-MOS: karena fox ga bisa bicara biar aq jelasin deh. Sebenarnya…

Flashback: (saya ga taw suaranya fox gmn)

Fox: grrrr….(sialan! Aku mau ditinggal!! Menyelinap ke tasnya Naoto-chan ah!)

Naoto: kok…tasku jadi berat yah?

Yosuke: alah, buang aja di bagasi!

Naoto: iya, bener juga. (tasnya dimasukin bagasi kereta dengan kasar dilemparkan)

End flashback…

Naoto: pantesan bajuku penuh iler binatang!!

Rise: naoto jadi bau binatang deh…jangan deket2 yaw! Nanti Risette ketularan bau!!

Naoto: FOOOOOX!!!!! Aku janji bakal buat kamu jadi rubah panggang setelah acara ini!

Fox: (lari ke pelukan Souji)

Lonely KOS-MOS: haduuuhh, oke, pertanyaan2 yg ada di e-mail saya sudah habis. Jadi saya pamit mengundurkan diri dari acara 'The Answer Showbiezz'. Anda bisa mengirim kembali beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Caranya…ketik REGspasi…alah mbulet! Caranya dipermudah deh! Masukin aja juga di reviews. Oc2 sampai jumpa kembali di next chap dan terinmakasih buat: LvNa-cHaN, Silvermoonarisato, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Salary Dam, StarGuy, de el el !!bubyeeee!!!


	13. Awakening

P4: Memories of You…

Author's note: halo!! Moshi2!!! Udah lama ga updet! Maklum, blakangan ini lagi perang di sekolah. Hehehehe, ga terasa udah sampe chap segini. Padahal awalnya aq cm mikir ngaco doang, ga taunya bisa sampe chap ini. Semuanya terima kasih buat para pembaca dan reviewers!!! Arigatou gosaimas!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-----------------

Dorm: Lounge

-----------------

"Haaah, I'm beat!! Cape! Pegel! Linu! Keseleo!! Sebeeeeeelll!!!" jerit Junpei sepuasnya setelah mereka semua keluar dari dunia TV. Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang kupingnya sensitive banget kalo dengar jeritan langsung menempeleng Junpei tepat di atas kepala. Sementara Yukari yang menganggap si stupei itu sangat annoying menginjak kedua kaki stupei.

"Kau ini!!! Jangan ribut!!!" bentak mereka bertiga barengan.

Stupei terbujur kaku di depan TV. "I-iya…"

"Hei, sekarang semuanya langsung istirahat saja! ini sudah terlalu malam. Ayo semuanya bubar!" perintah Mitsuru lantang.

Semuanya beranjak naik ke lantai atas. Sementara Souji dan Aigis tetap duduk-duduk di Lounge. Kesunyian masih melingkupi mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Souji tidak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi untuk bertanya.

"Aigis-san…"

Aigis mendongak, mengangguk lembut. "Ya? Ada apa, Souji-kun?"

"Te-Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

Senyum Aigis mengembang. "Tak masalah. Lagipula, sebenarnya yang ingin menolongmu itu teman-temanmu sendiri. Kami hanya ingin membantu saja." Aigis kembali menatap ke bawah, menghindari tatapan mata Souji. tak lama ia mendongak kembali. "Souji-kun…"

"Hng?"

"Tadi sebelum kau mendapatkan Thanatos sebagai personamu…kau bilang…'Minato' kan?" gadis berambut kuning itu melayangkan tatapan emotionlessnya pada lawan bicaranya. Aigis terpaksa memasang tampang emotionlessnya seperti dulu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan menangis kalau membahas Minato. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Souji-kun?"

Di sisi lain Souji yang sudah kelelahan tak mampu berbohong apa-apa. Walaupun dia bilang tidak, Aigis adalah robot, tentu dia punya rekaman data yang mengatakan kalau ia pernah mengatakan 'Minato'. Akhirnya cowok rambut abu-abu itu mengangguk pelan, mengakui segalanya pada Aigis.

"Jadi benar…Minato-san benar-benar kembali. Itu berarti Nyx juga kembali."

"Nyx?"

Aigis mengangguk. "Ya, Nyx benar-benar kembali. Lagipula, apa saja yang dikatakan Minato-san padamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau semua ini bersangkutan dengan kecelakaanku waktu di Inaba."

Dahi Aigis mengernyit. Jadi Minato benar-benar kembali dan untuk sekarang hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Souji. lalu mengenai Kecelakaan, apa selama ini Minato selalu mengawasi Souji, atau mungkin Minato kembali dalam arti hidup di dalam Souji?

"Souji-kun, kecelakaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kecelakaan kereta. Tapi aku tak ingat keseluruhannya. Cuma beberapa saja. aku…menderita amnesia." Souji balik menatap Aigis nanar. Dari sorot mata Aigis tampak sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam walaupun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan gaya emotionlessnya. Tapi, semua itu bisa dilihat Souji dengan amat sangat jelas.

"Lalu Minato-san bilang apa lagi padamu?"

"Dia menanyaiku tentang…" Souji merasa sangat enggan membahas semua ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin menyimpan rahasia-rahasia itu selamanya. "Seberapa pentingnya kehidupan teman-temanku dibandingkan dengan hidupku sendiri. Itu yang ia tanyakan padaku." Lanjutnya, suaranya makin pelan.

"Lalu kau menjawabnya apa, Souji-kun?" Aigis masih melontarkan pertanyaan, berharap lawan bicaranya mau menjawab.

"Aku bingung…di satu sisi aku tak ingin kehilingan teman-temanku…di sisi lain aku juga…" Souji terhenti karena Aigis sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di tepat di permukaan bibir cowok itu. Aigis menggeleng-geleng. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Minato-san juga. Dia menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu sebagai sebuah test untukmu."

Souji dan Aigis saling beradu pandangan. "Aigis-san, bisa tolong jelaskan apa maksud Minato-san?"

Aigis menggeleng lagi. "Aku rasa Minato-san ingin supaya kau mengerti sendiri apa yang dimaksudnya. Souji-kun, aku yakin sekali kalau apapun yang dilakukan Minato-san padamu tak akan merugikanmu. Aku sangat yakin itu."

Souji membuang muka. Berharap ia tak perlu menatap lurus-lurus mata Aigis. Tak perlu. "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau terpilih, Souji-kun. Lain kali kalau Minato-san mengajakmu bicara lagi, sampaikan salamku buatnya ya?"

"Pasti, aku yakin dia rindu padamu."

--------------------------

Beach Of Nothingness

--------------------------

Berhubung si pemilik kamar sangat lelah, ia langsung jatuh ke alam mimpi tak lama setelah ia berbaring. Matanya langsung terpejam erat-erat, rasanya ingin sekali tidur di dalam ketenangan. Namun seperti biasanya, ia tidak diperbolehkan tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat cowok rambut abu-abu itu membuka mata hanyalah langit biru cerah. Ia masih terus berbaring di atas lapisan pasir putih sambil terus menatap langit biru cerah di hadapannya.

"Kita jumpa lagi di sini, Souji-kun." Tak asing lagi. Suara itu berasal dari cewek berambut biru yang pertama kali dikenalnya di tempat itu juga. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Sangat baik, tak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang setiap malam. Hal itu sangat baik."

Nephilim duduk di sebelahnya, ikut-ikutan menatap langit biru cerah. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu lagi. Kali ini aku memanggilmu karena permintaan Minato-san." Souji menoleh menghadap cewek di sebelahnya. "Minato-san?"

"Dia memintaku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dari soal kecelakaan, sampai kembalinya Nyx dan Minato-san." Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Kau siap mendengar?"

"Ya. jelaskan saja."

"Souji-kun, dia bilang padamu kalau ia bisa mengendalikanmu karena ada 2 hal yang penting kan? Hope and Miracle." Nephilim tak ingin terus terusan menatap Souji. kini ia memandang lurus ke garis pantai dengan deburan ombak yang tenang. "Mengenai harapan, sebelum kecelakaan kau berharap ingin sekali bisa tinggal di Inaba berama teman-temanmu lebih lama lagi, Minato menyadari keinginanmu ini. Lalu mengenai Keajaiban, kau bisa memanggil Izanagi-no-okami di luar TV dan berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan juga sekaligus membunuhmu."

Souji langsung bangit duduk sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Nephilim. Nephilim yang sadar masih tetap berusaha untuk tenang dengan cara tetap terus menatap deburan ombak di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Souji-kun, sebenarnya…kau ini…" Nephilim berhenti sejenak, ragu ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya atau tidak. Tapi ia telah berjanji pada Minato untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, apapun itu ia akan tetap menjelaskannya. "Kau sudah mati saat kecelakaan itu berlangsung, saat kau memanggil Izanagi-no-okami yang kedua kalinya. Itu sebabnya kau bisa sampai ke sini."

Souji ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mati?! Dia bisa merasakan ia benar-benar hidup, sehat, dan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terasa nyata. Ia tidak sedang melayang-layang di atas badannya, ia tidak merasa benar-benar sudah mati.

"Nggak! Kalau aku sudah mati, kenapa aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya? Aku bahkan masih bernapas!" cowok itu mulai menggeleng-geleng histeris. Nephilim segera menenangkan cowok di sebelahnya. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Souji-kun…aku ngerti… sekarang kau masih hidup itu juga karena Minato-san. Aku mohon, tenanglah!"

Souji mulai tenang, tapi raut wajahnya makin pucat dan murung. Nephilim tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu kalau rasa takut itu sedang menghantui Souji, ia sangat tahu itu. Nephilim sendiri mulai memasang senyum yang dipakasakan, setidaknya supaya membuat cowok di sebelahnya tenang.

"Minato-san memilihmu sebagai orang yang tepat. Dia mengirimku untuk membantumu menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum selesai kau kerjakan. Tapi ia tak punya waktu lama. Souji-kun, temukan jawabanmu sebelum Nyx benar-benar kembali."

Cowok itu tidak langsung membalas. Otaknya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan segala sesuatunya secara sehat saat ini.

"Berhentilah menyuruhku menemukan jawaban yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu jawaban dari apa! Minato-san berkata begitu, Aigis-san juga, sekarang kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku! Katakan, jawaban dari apa!"

"The answer of life." Tatapan Nephilim yang semula nanar kini mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai memancarkan rasa tenang dan damai yang tentunya juga mempengaruhi orang yang melihat tatapan matanya.

"Minato-san masih belum menemukan jawabannya dalam dirimu. Tepat sebelum kau mati, Minato-san sudah hidup di dalam dirimu. Karena kehadirannya itulah kau masih hidup. Jadi kalau Minato-san mengajakmu berkomunikasi lagi, bilang terima kasih padanya."

"Aku tahu. Kau tak perlu menuturiku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil." Souji mulai merenung. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang saja sejak awal? Kalau ia memberi tahuku sejak awal, mungkin aku bisa cepat mengerti. Dan…kenapa Nyx bisa kembali lagi?"

"Nyx belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi ia pasti akan kembali tak lama lagi. Minato-san butuh bantuanmu, makanya kau harus mendapatkan jawaban atas 'The answer of life' segera." Akhir perkataan Nephilim itulah yang menyadarkan Souji sepenuhnya. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar akan realita yang sebenarnya dan kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya. Dan ia sadar kalau inilah sesuatu yang harus ia tuntaskan.

"Jangan menyalahkan Minato-san seperti itu, dia jauh lebih menderita darimu sebelumnya. Dia pasti mengerti perasaanmu. Jangan pernah salahkan dia."

Souji mengangguk ragu. Setengah dari hatinya paham tapi separuhnya lagi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataannya. "Aku tahu."

---------------------

Lounge: afternoon

---------------------

Semuanya sekali lagi berkumpul di lounge untuk membahas beberapa hal mengenai kejadian yang ada di TV kemarin. Termasuk anggota SEES. Kali ini tak ada oerseteruan antara kedua group yang berbeda itu.

"Semuanya, aku mohon! Bantulah aku sekali lagi!" Souji membungkuk-bungkukkan kepala pada senior-seniornya. "Aku mohon!"

"Sou-chan, ada apa?" kata Fuuka lembut. "Kau ingin kami membantu apa?"

Souji mendongak, dari raut wajahnya tampak ragu sesaat. "Itu…tapi…" dan keraguan semakin menghantuinya.

"Seta-kun, katakan saja. tak perlu khawatir." Dari situlah Souji memperoleh kembali keyakinannya.

"Tolong…bantu aku kalahkan Nyx!"

Tatapan-tatapan mata seluruhnya menghujam pada cowok berambut silver di tengah ruangan itu. Menatapnya tak percaya karena permintaannya yang diluar perkiraan seluruhnya. Kecuali Aigis.

"Nyx…kembali?" Mitsuru jadi sedikit tergagap. Yukari menganga. Sementara Yosuke dkk masih bertampang sama karena mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

Souji hanya membalas dalam sekali anggukan. Suasana jadi seperti neraka seketika. Rasanya…berat sekali walaupun sedang duduk di atas sofa yang empuk. Entah apa itu yang berat. Berat karena takut? Karena putus asa? Karena kecewa? Karena sedih? Dan berbagai macam karena.

"Sou-chan, dari mana kau tahu kalau Nyx kembali? Bukankah…"

"Minato-san memang sudah membuat great seal antara kemanusiaan dan Nyx dengan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi, saat ini…Minato sudah bukan great seal lagi…"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu seenaknya?!" bentak Yukari tanpa sadar. "…Gomen…"

"Apa kali ini…kita semua akan berakhir. Kalau seperti ini jadinya…pengorbanan Minato-san jadi sia-sia!"

"Aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Nyx kali ini…" ratap Junpei.

"Berarti usaha kita dulu…amat sangat sia-sia. Tak ada gunanya sama sekali…"

Yosuke yang mendengar semua perkataan-perkataan seperti itu rasanya gatal sekali untuk berkomentar. Kemana semangat mereka? Kenapa mereka langsung putus asa seperti itu? Naoto menggeram sambil menata posisi topinya. Chie juga menggeram dengan kaki yang sangat gatal untuk menendang sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kanji merasa sangat menyesal punya senior-senior seperti itu. Rise setengah mati menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Yosuke menggertakkan serentetan gigi putihnya saking sebalnya.

"Apa seperti ini kalian menjalani hidup…?" gertak Yosuke. "Justru kalau kalian tidak berusaha itu yang malah buat segalanya jadi sia-sia!!!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Dinding pembatas amarahnya sudah jebol. "Kalian pikir pengorbanan Minato-san itu sia-sia? Menurutku nggak begitu! Minato-san melakukan hal seperti itu karena ia menyayangi kalian sampai-sampai ia rela berkorban demi kalian!! Dan sekarang kalian menyesali perbuatannya?!"

Chie ikut menimpali dengan amarah tinggi. "Kami memang tidak tahu-menahu soal Minato-san, tapi kami bisa mengerti apa maksud Minato-san! Aku yakin dia pasti akan kecewa melihat kelakuan kalian yang seperti sekarang ini!"

PLAAAAAKKK!!!

Sebuah tamparan sempurna melayang tepat di pipi kanan Chie. Yukari terengah-engah sambil menahan air matanya yang siap keluar.

"Jangan pernah berkata apapun seakan-akan kalian mengenal Minato-kun!!"

Rise dan Yukiko naik darah.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kami bisa mengerti karena kami juga punya perasaan seperti itu! Minato-san tidak menginginkan kalian sedih seperti itu! Ia ingin kalian hidup, karena itu ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi kalian. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang berharga di hatinya!"

"Cukup!!!"

Naoto yang semula diam juga menimpali. "Belakangan ini aku memikirkan alasan mengapa Minato-san mau menjadi great seal antara Nyx dan kemanusiaan. Dan sekarang aku mengerti. Ia rela melakukan apapun itu asal orang-orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja. ia pada akhirnya sampai pada puncak perasaannya untuk melindungi kalian dan tetap menjaga kalian. Dan apa sekarang kalian ingin menghancurkan sumber utama usaha Minato-san?!!"

Yukari dan Aigis membelalak.

"Teddie juga berpikir seperti itu, nee…kalau Teddie adalah Minato-san, Teddie pasti sudah melakukan hal yang sama, nee…"

"Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau aku Minato-san. Dia sudah sangat berjasa…tapi kalian melupakan jasanya untuk kalian dan semua orang!!! Dammit!!!"

Yukari yang masih garang bersiap-siap mengayunkan tangannya lagi. Souji langsung dengan cepat menghampiri seniornya dan menahannya.

"Yukari-san, apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar…"

Si pemilik tangan menarik tanganya sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman Souji hingga terlepas. "Jangan sentuh aku!!"

"Yukari-san, aku rela menjadi great seal…itu merupakan keputusan terakhirku. Jadi itu bukan salah kalian semua. Karena itu pilihanku."

Yosuke dkk membelalak. Team SEES melotot.

"A-Arisato-kun…?" kata Mitsuru pelan.

Souji mendongak dan menampilkan tatapan yang berbeda. Warna matanya menjadi biru laut dan tampak tenang serta hangat. Seolah-olah tatapan mata itu menyimpan berjuta-juta rahasia ketenangan.

"Senang kau mengingatku…Mitsuru-senpai."

Aigis langsung berlari merangkul Souji yang kini dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Minato. "Minato-san!!!"

"Hei, aku rindu pada kalian. Tapi, waktuku dan Souji tak banyak. Kalian harus cepat kalahkan Nyx! Cepat!!"

Akihiko tergagap. "Tap-tapi…"

"Senpai, selalu ada cara selama kita berusaha melakukannya. Jangan putus asa sebelum mencobanya, senpai. Ingat, dulu kita berhasil mengalahkan Nyx karena kita berusaha bersama kan? kalau begitu lakukan saja sekali lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Minato-san, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau kembali?" Ken tiba-tiba berbicara setelah lama membisu. "Kau tidak rindu pada Aigis-san?"

"Ken, masalahnya aku nggak punya waktu banyak. pokoknya kalian bantu Yosuke dkk ya?"

"Minato-kun!!" Yukari mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Souji. "Minato-kun?!"

"Yu-Yukari-senpai, ada apa sih?" barulah Yukari berhenti.

"Souji-kun...cepat panggil Minato-kun!!! sekarang juga!!!"

Souji ternganga. "Heh?! gimana caranya?"

"Apapun!! pokoknya panggilkan Minato-kun!!!" sekarang Yukari sudah mencekik-cekik leher pemuda di hadapannya.

"Senpai....ampunnn!!! nggak...bi...sa...nafas!!!"

"Yukari-san! sudah, lepaskan dia!" Aigis menarik-narik tangan Yukari supaya lepas, dan untungnya berhasil.

Mitsuru berdehem setelahnya. "Semuanya, siapkan senjata-senjata kalian nanti sore kita akan kembali masuk ke dalam TV dan kalahkan Nyx!!!"

"HEEEEEEHHHH???!!!!"

"Ini permintaan Minato-san. ingat, apapun pilihan Minato-san, dia selalu memilih yang terbaik. jadi kita sebaiknya membantu mereka."

"YOSH!!!" teriak team SEES serempak.

_______________________________________________________________________

--------------

The Answer

--------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: Jumpa kembali dgn saya...Lonely KOS-MOS a.k.a Shizuka Shirakawa dalam acara 'The Answer Showbiez!!'. oke, nampaknya para anggota P4...(sweatdropped)

Souji: Hmmm...Rise, bakso nya enak yaw!

Chie: bang, tambah 10 mangkok lagi dong!!

Yosuke: cak soto, tambah soto se-gentong dong! uenak buanget!!!

Teddie: tambah 20 mangkok pangsit mie dong!!! Yosuke nanti yang bakal bayar!!

Kanji: oi, Lonely KOS-MOS, belikan 40 batang es krim!!!

Naoto: yummy!! omelettenya enak!!! muantab!!!!

Yukiko: ahahahaha. makan yang banyak aja!

Lonely KOS-MOS: wuoyyy!!!!!! kalian ini lagi tayangan 'live' bego!!! kalian malah makan2 seeeh?!!!( depresi, stress, amarah level 50)

Souji: abis kite2 laper. loe taw sendiri toh kalo perut keroncongan, mana bisa diajak kompromi? (bahasanya mulai kyk abang2)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Aduh, pusing aq kalo anggota P4 ternyata sedeng2 semua kyk gini.

Rise: aih2, senpai! bang, tambah satu porsi lagi buat Lonely KOS-MOS!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: ga perlu!!! pokoknya sekarang semuanye ke studio!!!! NOW!!!!!!

Yosuke: loh, terus soto se-gentong yang gue pesen gmn?

Chie: bakso2 yg gue pesen?

Lonely KOS-MOS: alah, bawa aja deh ke studio!

di studio...

Lonely KOS-MOS: sialan....sekarang malah tambah bikin kotor studio....

(studio sudah mirip kandang sapi)

Lonely KOS-MOS: mana bakul bakso sama soto nya juga digotong kemari lagi. baru tau aq kalo ada bakul soto ma bakso masuk studio....

Yukiko: ngomong2 maw tny apa yah?

Lonely KOS-MOS: bentar2. ada e-mail dari..._**StarGuy**_...'Kenapa Souji rambutnya abu-abu? Apa karena sudah kakekk-kakek, semir rambut, ato suka marah?'

Souji: umm...ano...soalnya ayah gue punya ayah terus ayahnya lagi lalu ayahnya lagi teros ayahnya lagi trusss....

Lonely KOS-MOS: stop-stop! ora mudeng taoooo!!!

Souji: loe payah sih!

Lonely KOS-MOS: sabar Shizuka...sabar...nanti setelah acaranya selesai kamu bisa cincang mereka semua semaumu...bila perlu niru salah satu adegan di film anime Higurashi no naku koro ni yang baru kamu tonton...(bicara dalam hati)

Rise: anu! mungkin mamanya rambutnya putih, terus papanya rambutnya item. makanya rambutnya jadi abu-abu. mwahahahahahahaha!!!

Yukiko: sejak kapan yah aku tularin virus ketawaku ke Rise?

Lonely KOS-MOS: ADUH! jawab aj kok susah sih?!

Souji: iya deh... rambut gw abu-abu tanya aj ma ATLUS! mereka yg buat gw. gw sih pengennya karena rambut gw disemir abu2. hehehe, biar keren nan ganteng.

Lonely KOS-MOS: dasar narsis! tp gpp lah, silahkan nikmati sisa wkt kalian sebelum kalian gw cincang nanti.

Naoto: ada e-mail laen ga?

Lonely KOS-MOS: GA! soale gw mau...(ngambil pisau cincang guede alias hachet)

Naoto: jgn2 dia kena penyakit 'Hinamizama Syndrome' lagi?

Chie: apaan tuh?

Naoto: nonton aja anime yg dia tonton! kyknya udah sampe di Lv 5 deh. kalo gitu...

Anggota P4: LARIIII!!!!! BAHAYAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Naoto: karena si Lonely KOS-MOS jadi ga waras karena kami yg bandel2 saya gantikan dia . pokoknya kirim Reviews apa aja deh! terserah. kalo bisa reviewsnya bisa ngasih solusi supaya gw slamet dari serangan Lonely KOS-MOS!!! DAAAAAHHH!!! HUWAAAA!!!!!


	14. Final Showdown

Persona 4: Memories Of You…

Author's note: hmm…punya rencana buat ending yg melenceng dari rencana awal nih. Ending yg…tdk terduga…hmm…gmn yah??? Kalo sou-chan mampus…kesannya aq kok suka bikin MC mampus sih? Sekali lagi saya Tanya. Kali ini ending sangat bergantung pada jawaban para pembaca sekalian.

Pertanyaan : lebih suka yang mana? Sou-chan mati ato Sou-chan idup. (mohon dipikirkan baik-baik)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

---------

Tartarus

---------

"Baik, semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Yah. Sudah."

"Bagus."

Sementara Investigation team malah ogah-ogahan. Yosuke sibuk menguap-nguap. Chie sibuk nge-gossip bareng Yukiko dan Rise. Kanji sibuk menjahit beberapa kain dengan alasan :sebentar lagi dunia kiamat, jadi saya harus tuntaskan tugas jahit sebelum kiamat tiba. Teddie sibuk ngupil. (heh?!)

"He, kalian ini! Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi Nyx!! Sempat-sempatnya kalian santai-santai begitu!!" teriak seluruh anggota SEES kompak.

Lonely KOS-MOS: Maaf2 kesalahan pemutaran film. Rekaman yg sebenarnya lagi dicuri Teddie!!! Saya akan segera mendapatkan kembali rekaman syuting aslinya segera. Mohon bersabar. TEDDIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!(Ngeloyor ngejar Teddie)

Reply

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Yah. Sudah."

"Bagus."

"Mitsuru-senpai…"

"Ya?"

Yukiko tampak ragu sesaat. Namun ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. "Nggak apa-apa. Souji-kun bilang, kalo semuanya sudah siap dimohon segera ke lantai…."

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih." Potong Mitsuru sebelum omongan Yukiko selesai. Mitsuru dan Yukiko masih tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama ketika teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah menyusul Souji di lantai teratas. Mengingat team SEES pernah menjelajahi Tartarus sampai lantai teratas, maka elevator teleport itu mampu mengirim mereka sekejap ke lantai teratas. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain karena waktunya benar-benar sudah tak bisa diundur lagi.

"Amagi-san, kau sebenarnya…takut kehilangan dia kan?"

"Eh?" Yukiko tergagap. "Maksud senpai?"

Mitsuru menoleh menghadap lawan bicaranya dengan lengan terlipat di dada. "Kau takut Souji-kun akan berakhir sama dengan Minato-kun?"

Yukiko tertunduk lemas. Mengakui kalau rasa cemasnya benar-benar bisa dibaca Minturu seperti ia membaca buku. "Mungkin begitu…"

"Amagi-san, yang terpenting kita harus berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang kita sayangi apapun yang terjadi. Dan kami…" wanita berambut merah itu mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tak akan mengulangi kesalahan kami yang kedua kalinya…"

"Mitsuru-senpai…apa semua itu…Minato-san yang mengajarkannya pada senpai?"

"Ya. Leader yang sudah lama pergi…kini kembali lagi." Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mutsuru beranjak menyusul Souji dkk.

Di lantai teratas Tartarus sudah ada seorang pemuda menunggu di sana. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Minato Arisato…Leader yang sudah lama pergi kini kembali lagi. Minato tersenyum dan menghampiri Souji dkk.

"Ketemu lagi?"

"Minato-kun…"

"Sebentar lagi Nyx datang…kalian siap? Kali ini aku akan membantu kalian."

Souji maju selangkah. "Kalau begitu…mulai sekarang leadernya adalah Minato-san. Setuju?" akhir perkataan mantan Leader itu disambut anggukan semuanya yang hadir di sana. Termasuk Nyx yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi mereka semua.

"**Khu…khu…setelah sekian lamanya manusia masih saja memaksakan untuk hidup. Tujuan yang amat sangat tak jelas…"**

"Apa itu…" kata Chie pelan. "Nyx yang kalian maksud?"

"**Manusia…pada awalnya mereka akan berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya. Tapi setelah mereka tak memiliki setitik harapan lagi, mereka akan menantikan kematian sebagai pintu gerbang kebebasan dari segala macam derita. Dan aku di sini untuk mengabulkan semua keinginan itu."**

Semuanya membisu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Nyx. Dan mereka tak akan mampu mengelak semenjak itulah kenyataannya. Mana mungkin mereka memutar balikkan kenyataannya?

"Itu memang kenyataannya…tapi…" Souji berhenti sesaat lalu menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tak sepenuhnya benar."

Nyx terkekeh sekeras-kerasnya. Tak menyangka kalau si rambut abu-abu itu akan berkata seperti itu.

Yosuke sewot. "Tak ada yang lucu!"

Nyx malah makin tertawa lebih keras lagi. Anggota SEES tetap diam saja, tak mau ikutan main-main karena sudah tahu seperti apa Nyx itu.

"Yukiko, kurasa virusmu itu telah menyebar!" kata Chie sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Yukiko.

Sesaat Nyx berhenti tertawa dan menatap Souji lekat-lekat_. __**"Bocah, sejak kapan kau berani berkata-kata seperti itu. Bukannya…kau sendiri tak ingin mengakui…**__**Kematian**__** mu sendiri?"**_

Semua kecuali Souji dan Minato tercengang dan mendelik secara bersama. Terutama para anggota Investigation Team. Terutama Yosuke dan Yukiko. Seluruh mata membelalak selebar-lebarnya seakan-akan akan segera lepas dari rongganya. Nafas jadi sesak sekejap padahal ruangan itu telah tersedia oksigen yang cukup. Kaki serasa lemas. Rasanya lebih baik tuli dari pada mendengar ucapan Nyx yang bagaikan pedang tertajam yang pernah ada menghujam lurus-lurus di dada. Pita suara seakan-akan telah terputus sehingga tak dapat menghasilkan bunyi lagi maupun berbicara.

"A…Apa…?!"

Minato semakin membeku ditempat. "Semuanya…maaf…"

"Tak perlu minta maaf pada siapapun, Minato-san. Semua itu bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa." Balas Souji yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Justru aku malah mau bilang terima kasih." Lalu ia menepuk pundak Minato.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja. Aku jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau kira. Sekarang, kita selesaikan dulu misi terakhir kita."

Minato mengangguk dengan penuh keraguan di hatinya. Tetapi kepalanya masih saja mengangguk tanpa ia kendalikan. Aigis telah siap menyerang, ia hanya perlu menunggu Minato memberi perintah menyerang dan ia akan langsung menyerang. Di hati semua anggota SEES, hanya ada satu janji yang terus dipegang teguh. Tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"**Tunggu dulu…jadi si bocah abu-abu itu belum mengatakan sedikit pun mengenai kematiannya? Hebat sekali…"**

Souji mengernyitkan dahi, sesabar apapun dia suatu saat Nyx pasti berhasil menjebol pertahanannya itu. "Diam! Kau tak perlu ikut campur!!" bentaknya kemudian.

Minato segera menyiapkan pedangnya dan langsung memberi perintah untuk menyerang.

Akihiko berlari secepatnya sambil melancarkan serangan tinjunya dengan bantuan support dari Aigis yang juga ikutan menembaki Nyx -atau lebih tepatnya Nyx Avatar- (kalo nggak salah. Saya blum tamat maen P3) dari kejauhan dengan maksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian Nyx dari Akihiko. Namun usaha ini gagal. Nyx tak terpengaruh sedikit pun dan malah makin ganas membalas serangan Akihiko. Akihiko terpukul mundur. Berikutnya Yukiko dan Mitsuru bersama-sama memanggil persona masing-masing, berharap serangan mereka yang berbeda elemen itu mampu menimbulkan damage bagi Nyx. Serangan Agidyne dan Bufudyne hanya mampu sedikit menghasilkan damage. Serangan tersebut disertai serangan tendangan dan sabetan Chie dan Yosuke.

"_**Yukari-senpai, tolong gunakan Diarama pada Akihiko-senpai!"**_ nasehat Rise yang sedari tadi tak jenuh-jenuhnya memberi backup.

"Baik! ISIS!!" Yukari menembakkan pistol evokernya dan muncul Isis di belakangnya.

Junpei lari mengitari Nyx, berusaha mencari titik lemah musuhnya. Alhasil, ia sendiri malah kena sabetan Nyx hingga terpental jauh.

"Dasar Stupei payah! ISIS!!!" dan lagi-lagi Yukari meng-heal Junpei.

Kanji dan Ken( biasa dipanggil StarGuy: Kentong dan Kantong. -*dihajar StarGuy*-) menggantikan Yosuke dan Chie yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena sedari tadi terus melakukan serangan tanpa berhenti. Tak lupa Koromaru yang juga ikut menyertai Ken dan Kanji. Kanji memukul-mukulkan wastafel cuci pinring yang ia gunakan sebagai senjatanya (hebat lho! Nggak rusak2! Awet!!). Ken menusuk-susukkan tombaknya dengan gesit. Koromaru meluncurkan pisau dari dalam mulutnya tepat sasaran mengenai target.

Naoto terus menembakkan pelurunya yang ajaibnya nggak habis-habis walau sebanyak apapun Naoto menembakkannya (dijual, dijual!! Terbatas!! Limited edition!! Pistol Naoto yang pelurunya nggak pernah habis!!! Segera dibeli karena hanya ada 1 di dunia!! -*Ditembak Naoto karena malah promosi*-). Teddie ikut meyerang dengan cara yang sama seperti Akihiko, namun karena keteledorannya, ia terpeleset dan terkena pukulan balik dari Nyx.

"ADAAWWWW!!! Sakit, nee…"

"_**Teddie!! Cepat mundur sekarang juga! Seta-senpai, backup Teddie segera!!"**_ teriak Rise melalui transmisi walaupun jaraknya hanya berbeda 50 meter.

"Understood!" Souji yang disertai Minato menyerang dan tersu menyerang sampai Teddie berhasil mencapai garis lumayan aman. Nyx menyabet sambil berputar, menyebabkan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya terpental, kecuali Minato yang berhasil melakukan defense.

"Uach…boleh juga dia…" diam-diam Souji mengakui kehebatan Minato, jadi iri malah.

"_**Seta-kun! Secepatnya Bantu Minato-san!!"**_ kata Fuuka yang juga sama sibuknya seperti Rise dalam memberi backup_**. "Yukiko-san, tolong cast Salvation pada orang-orang yang terkena sabetan tadi!" **_

Yukiko menampel kartu tarot di depan matanya yang akan segera hancur dan berubah menjadi Amaterasu yang muncul di belakang gadis serba merah itu. Dalam hitungan 5 detik, semua luka-luka pada pada Ken, Kanji, Koromaru, Souji, dll terobati walaupun tak sepenuhnya sembuh.

Souji yang merasa mulai baikan berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Minato. "Persona Change!!"

Setelah ia sampai tepat di belakang Nyx, ia meneriakkan nama sebuah persona. "Izanagi-no-Okami!!"

Secara berbarengan, Minato yang tepat berada di hadapan Nyx memanggil personanya. "Messiah!!!"

Kedua persona itu secara bersama-sama juga melancarkan serangan yang berbeda dari sisi yang berbeda pula dan mampu menimbulkan damage yang cukup besar pula. Beberapa lama kemudian Nyx yang sudah terlalu banyak menerima damage mulai serius menghadapi musuh-musuh kecil di sekitarnya. Kali ini Nyx sudah tidak segan-segan lagi kalau mau melancarkan serangan mautnya.

"_**Kalian…Akan kubuat dunia di mana tak ada seorangpun yang menentangku!!!"**_ Nyx tampak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan meciptakan semacam lingkaran hitam besar yang mungkin biasa disebut Doomsday( serangan2 Nyx karangan saiya). Setelah lingkaran hitam besar itus selesai berkembang ke batas maksimal, Nyx melemparkannya ke tengah-tengah area pertarungan. Semua yang berpijak pada lantai teratas Tartarus melayang dengan tekanan yang kuat dari bawah untuk mendorong mereka ke atas. Serangan Doomsday tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Mereka yang melayang-layang tak jelas masuk ke dalam lingkaran gelap itu. Dari sanalah terdengar beraneka ragam jeritan dari dalamnya. Nyx tampak amat sangat menikmati penderitaan mereka semua.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

"IEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!"

"ADAAAAAAWWWW!!!! OUUUUCCHHHH!!!"

beberapa menit berlalu, lingkaran hitam itu mulai menghilang dan Minato dkk mulai berjatuhan satu-satu ke lantai.

_BAK!!BUGG!! BRAKK!!! DUUUKK!!DUAKKK!!!_

Begitu jatuh, semuanya sudah penuh dengan luka-luka baru yang membuat cairan kemerahan keluar dari luka-luka tersebut. Tak seorang pun sanggup berdiri, tergelepar dengan nafas sesak menahan sakit.

"Kenapa…jadi begi…ni…?" kata Yukiko pelan dengan nafas yang memburunya. "Chie…sakit…"

Chie mencoba membalas dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Sama…jangan menyerah…nggak sekarang…"

"_**Bagaimana? Kalian masih ingin…melanjutkan usaha sia-sia kalian? Terutama kau…Minato Arisato."**_ Nyx menoleh menghadap Minato sambil melangkah mendekatinya. _**"Aku tak ingin merusak wajah tampanmu itu. Menyerahlah, Minato. Terima saja takdir manusia yang menginginkan kematian. Itulah yang paling mereka harapkan. Harapan yang mereka sampaikan padaku."**_

Minato sedikitpun tak menggubris ucapan Nyx. Nyx mulai merubah wujudnya, setidaknya lebih menyerupai orang. Nyx dengan wujud manusia berjongkok dan mengelus-elus pipi kiri Minato yang sedikit berdarah_**. "Wajahmu mulus, aku benar-benar tak ingin merusaknya."**_

"Huh, jalan keluar dari sebuah masalah itu bukan dengan cara mencari kematian sebagai pintu kelurnya. Tapi-UARRAGGH!!" Nyx menginjak lengan kanan Minato yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"_**Aku masih cukup sabar. Bagaimana? Mau menyerah saja?"**_

Minato tak menjawab. Nyx yang mulai senewen menendang perut Minato hingga cowok berambut biru gelap itu terguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Nyx yang sudah tak bersabar menyiapkan lingkaran hitam Doomsday.

"_**Kalau begitu…Matilah Kalian!!!!!"**_

-To Be Continued-

bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

------------------

Certia tambahan

------------------

Lonely KOS-MOS: Konnichiwa!! Berjumpa kembali dengan saya di acara 'The Answer Showbiez!!'. Hmm, let's see…ada satu e-mail dari…_**Salary Dam**_!! Oke, berikut ini pertanyaannya buat Naotong:  
_Waktu di School Festival, saat persiapan Miscon kan kamu ngedandanin si  
Teddie gak bareng Rise dkk. Kamu kabur seketika, diikuti Teddie. Kemana kamu  
dan Teddie pergi? Dan ngapain aja?_

Rise: Gasp! Jangan-jangan…

Yosuke: jangan-jangan apa?

Yukiko: jangan-jangan…

Chie: apaan?

Kanji: jangan-jangan…(menggeram, siap-siap nonjok Teddie)

Souji: melakukan hal yg…dilarang ortu!

Yosuke: iya, tapi apaan?

Souji: itu loch, yg biasanya plg dilarang ortu…itu tuch….

Kanji: TEDDIE!!!!! MAMPUS SAJA KAU!!!( melakukan serangan all-out attack sendirian)

Teddie: Gyaaaa!!! Nao-chan, sensei, tolooooongg!!! Gwaaaaaaa……gyaaaaaa!!!!

1 jam kemudian…

Naoto: apa-apaan sih? Masa getoh aj udah main jotos. Aku nggak suka org tipikal getoh!

Kanji: (nangis2 sambil bersujud di hadapan Naoto) jangan!! Nao-chan, jangan jaat getoh dong! Ampuni gw!!! UWAAAAA!!!(nangis sekenceng-kencengnya.)

Lonely KOS-MOS: trus emanmgnya km ngapain aj selama Yukiko dkk make-up para cwo?

Naoto begini nih…

_Flashback…_

Teddie: Nao-chan, buat aku jadi paling cantik dong! Kalo bisa lebih cantik dari sensei!

Naoto: tapi gmn caranya Ted?

Teddie: beli make-up termahal!

Naoto: pake duitnya siape, Ted?

Teddie: Yosuke! Qta bli di Junes trus nanti tagihannya kita bayar pake kartu kredit Yosuke aj!

Naoto: yakin neh? Tapi itu…TERMASUK MENCURI, TED!!(menembaki Teddie pake pistolnya)

Teddie: ampun! Ampun! Iya! Iya! Pake make-up seadanya deh!

Naoto: kalo dibedakin model begini…(dibedakin sampe putih kayak pocong) mau?

Teddie: ih! Jelek! Nggak cantik! Muka Teddie jadi mirip mayat!!

Naoto: kalo ditambahin bunderan di dua mata…(kedua mata Teddie dibunderin pake spidol permanen) gimana?

Teddie: arggghh!!!! Kenapa digambar pake spidol permanen?!!!

Naoto: terus maunya gmn?

Teddie: oh no! my beautiful face! My soft skin! My beautiful eyes…(mewek-mewek nggak jelas)

Naoto: iya2! Sabar. Pokoknya skrg tutup mata dulu…

10 menit kemudian…

Teddie: juelek!! Masa Teddie mirip banci?!

20 menit kemudian…

Teddie: uanchorrr!!!! Teddie jadi mirip kucing! Masa ada kumis kucing begini ?!!

End flashback…

Naoto: Teddie bawel banget. Aku sempat heran juga. Dia itu gendernya cewek ato cowok sih?

Rise: cewek stengah cowok? Kayak Kanji mungkin?

Kanji: weh!! Gw ni cwo tulen tauk!!

Yosuke: yah, tulen dari hongkong.

Kanji: Sialan loh!!! Sini, gue bantai loe!!!

Souji: aq jadi pengen ngerasain gimana di tinju org nih…gmn rasanya ya?

Yosuke: kalo getoh, sini ikutan!!(menarik Souji ikutan dalam proses all out attack dari Kanji)

Lonely KOS-MOS: aduh…apaan ini? Oke2, nampaknya mereka semua tak bisa diganggu. Jadi kemungkinan acara ini akan berakhir setelah ini. (Ke Naoto) Nao-chan, selamatkan Sou-chan sekarang juga sebelum gw dibunuh ama pecinta Sou-chan!

Naoto: dengan senang hati!!!!

Lonely KOS-MOS: kyknya akan ceritanya nggak bkl berakhir di chap selanjutnya. Jadi kemungkinan akan ditambahi 1 chap lagi. Tp semua itu tergantung pilihan kalian mengenai pertanyaan saya yg ada di atas cerita. Nah, saiya pengen tau keinginan para pembaca. Oc, _dewa matta!!_ See you next time!!!

Teddie: roloooooooongggg…bu..ruh…transfuri….darah…seceparnya….( butuh transfusi darah secepatnya) (pingsan)

Lonely KOS-MOS: Kyaaaaaa!!!! Teddie!!!!


	15. Memento Mori

Author's note: hmmm….dah lama ga update…hampir aja aq lupa ama ceritanya. Ada beberapa alasan yg bikin saya luamaaaaaaa bgt updet. Pertama, keputusan pembaca yg harus diperhatikan dan dipertimbangkan secara detil2. kedua, tugas2 skul yg ditumpuk ma sensei2 bejad di skul (mengakibatkan 40 siswa tewas. Wiiiiiihhh!!! Ga, bercanda kok! Jurus paling ampuh tuh!!) ketiga, ummmm…. Aq blum mikir…hehehehe( dilempari tomat busuk dari pembaca). Oc2, ga usah lama2. langsung aja nikmati ceritanya, kay??0

Oh, satu lagi. Setelah ini nama Lonely KOS-MOS bakal berubah jadi Shizuka Shirakawa. Hahahaha, kesulitan kalo pake nama ricecooker. (dilenyapkan oleh KOS-MOS) __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kalau setitik harapan terakhir itu hilang…_

_Bisakah kau mencarinya kembali?_

_Kalau takdir telah berbicara…_

_Apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?_

----------------------------------------------

"_**Kalau begitu…Matilah Kalian!!!!!"**_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang sempat didengar Minato. Yah, kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Nyx. Bagai kutukan yang tak ada hentinya saja. Ia kira hidupnya sudah berakhir kembali( emang udah mampus kan?) sebelum pertarungan terakhir itu selesai. Ia kira semuanya sudah berakhir. Namun segala keraguan di hatinya seketika sirna saat ia melihat Nyx ditembus oleh cahaya putih besar dari belakang. Tampak persona yang penuh cahaya di belakang Nyx sambil membawa senjatanya (Pedang? Naginata?) yang tak lain adalah Izanagi-no-okami.

"Heh, segelap apapun malam, pasti masih ada cahaya kan? Jangan remehkan manusia," Kata si pemilik persona sedikit tersenyum. "Oh, lebih tepatnya jangan remehkan kami!"

"**Hohohoho…kita lihat siapa yang akan menang…"** seru Nyx penuh percaya diri. (dasar ke-pede an!)

Nyx masih dalam wujudnya, tak berubah sedikitpun. Mungkin ia sengaja tak merubah wujudnya supaya bias dibilang _fair_ dalam bertanding dengan Souji. Sementara Yukari yang mulai baikan segera menghampiri orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Minato-kun!! Tunggu sebentar…ISIS!!" dan seperti biasanya, proses meng-heal terjadi.( bosen nulisnya)

"Arigato Gosaimas, Yuka-tan."

Yukari terlihat sedikit jengkel karena dipanggil Yuka-tan. "Hei, sejak kapan kamu belajar memanggilku 'Yuka-tan' hah?"

Di sisi lain Yukiko juga meng-cast salvation kembali sehingga teman-temannya yang lain ikutan pulih. Nyx masih terus mengejar Souji yang terus mengecohnya supaya Yukari dan Yukiko sama-sama punya kesempatan untung meng-heal yang lain. Nyx yang baru sadar akan taktik Souji, langsung berbalik dan kembali menyerang Minato dkk. Nyx mencapai garis target yang telah ditentukan oleh Minato. Yang dimaksudkan dengan garis target adalah tempat di mana mereka akan menyerang secara bersamaan saat musuh telah mencapai garis tersebut. Jadi ketika Nyx sampai di garis itu, yang lain langsung meng-cast persona mereka masing-masing. Akibat dari serangan bersamaan semua yang hadir di sana( yg protagonist2 maksudnya, kecuali scanner) Nyx mendapat damage besar-besaran. Wujudnya sudah hamper tak berwujud lagi. Anggota Investigation Team tercengang hebat.

"Buset! Setelah semua serangan tadi dia belum mampus?!! Sial!!" keluh Kanji.

"Apa ada cara yang lebih ampuh lagi?" Tanya Chie dengan mata masih menatap gerak-gerik Nyx. "Ooops, kita nggak punya banyak waktu, teman!!"

_BLAAAAKK!!!_

"Akhh…!!! Adawwww!!!" Chie terpental jauh ke belakang.

Selanjutnya Nyx entah menyerang dengan cara pa, menyebabkan semua yang hadir di sana terpental jauh2 hanya karena hembusan angina keras. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan hembusan angina keras biasa. Angina itu menyebabkan sebagian dari mereka kehilangan tenaga dan kesadaran masing-masing. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka…game over sudah. Souji yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera menutup matanya ketika ia mendengar bisikan suara di telinganya.

-----------------------

Di alam ketidaksadarannya, ia melihat Nephilim berdiri dalam gelap tepat di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Nephilim tersenyum, namun dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari tatapan matanya ia sedih. Sedih karena suatu sebab.

"Souji-kun, kau mau menerima tawaran terakhirku?"

Souji malah balik menatap, bingung. "Tawaran terakhir apa?"

Gadis berambut biru panjang di hadapannya menarik tangannya yang tadinya terulur. "Nyx ada karena keinginan manusia yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Sampai kapan pun kalian bertarung melawannya, tak akan ada akhirnya juga. Jadi…"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sekelilingnya berubah menjadi putih terang. "Satu-satunya jalan terakhir hanya dengan menjadi seal antara Nyx dan manusia," Nephilim kembali membalas tatapan bingung Souji yang berubah menjadi kejutan luar biasa. "Ya, sama seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh Minato Arisato."

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain saat ini?" walaupun Souji berkata begitu Nephilim bias menangkap jawaban asli di balik perkataannya. "Nggak ada pilihan lain sekarang. Apapun itu asal teman-temanku bisa selamat."

"Kau yakin?"

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya Souji mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

-----------------------

Saat Souji terbangun, hampir seluruh teman-temannya pingsan. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih sadar. Yukiko, Naoto, Yosuke, Chie, Minato, Aigis, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko saja yang masih sadar. Sementara yang lain sudah tertidur pulas tak terganggu. Hanya Souji saja yang mampu berdiri tegak saat itu. Sisa dari anggota SEES sudah menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi dan berusaha mencegah namun sia-sia.

"Souji-kun, jangan!!! Kembali!!!" teriak Aigis yang masih terduduk lemas kehabisan tenaga.

Minato diam saja.

Mitsuru masih mencoba berdiri, maksimal hanya bias berlutut. "Jangan!!! Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah kami lakukan!!! Jangan!!!!"

Selanjutnya pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melayang ke arah Nyx yang sudah wujudnya kembali ke semula. Super besar dan mengerikan. (menurut aq ga tuh. Lucu malah. Ahahahaha!)

Minato yang dari tadi tetap diam saja dengan posisi terkapar mulai berbicara. "Sudahlah, itu pilihannya sendiri." Dan mencoba untuk duduk. "Pilihan yang sama dengan pilihanku dulu."

Yukiko menatap Minato nanar, mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Minato barusan. "Souji-kun…jangan…" air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu. "Jangan…_baka! Baka!!"_

Yosuke ikutan putus asa. Harapannya runtuh sekejap karena sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Naoto mulai terisak, rasanya seperti menahan beban berto-ton. Terlalu berat untuk ditahan, terlalu berat untuk disimpan sendiri.

Souji sudah mencapai inti dari Nyx. Dan sama seperti dulu yang dilakukan Minato, ia terus menyerang dan menyerang. Inti yang berbentuk crystal (bener ga? Soalnya aq Cuma pernah liat di youtube doang.) kadang memantulkan beberapa serangannya kembali. Dan secara ajaib pula ia mendengar suara-suara yang terus memintanya untuk tetap berjuang setiap kali muncul rasa putus asa.

"_Big bro, jangan sampai kalah! Nanako-chan tak ingin kehilangan Big bro lagi…"_ terniang suara Nanako di hatinya.

"_Hei, kalau kau kalah, kita nggak bias main bareng lagi. Makanya, berjuang ya untuk hari depan!"_ terniang suara Kou dan Daisuke.

Souji menangkis serangan Nyx dengan guard penuh, namun masih terpental.

"_kau ini keponakan kebanggaanku, kembali dengan selamat!"_

Nyx melancarkan beberapa serangan yang mengandung unsure magic, namun tak tepat mengenai Souji yang dengan stabil mengendalikan personanya pula.

"_Setelah semuanya selesai, kamu harus temani aku belanja! Makanya jangan sampai kalah!" _

Samar-samar ia tersenyum dan kembali memanggil Izanagi-no-okami. Nyx meng-cast agidyne tepat mengenai lengan kiri Souji. Pemuda itu mengeryit.

"_Souji-kun, kapan-kapan kita latihan drama bersama lagi. Ayo berusaha."_

"_Sensei telah mengajariku untuk tidak mudah menyerah, sensei juga harus."_

"_Souji-kun, Yuuta ingin bermain denganmu lagi, kapan-kapan datanglah kemari…"_

"_Anak muda, jangan sampai kau berakhir seperti suamiku…"_

Souji berlari secepat kakinya bias membawanya dan menebaskan katananya tepat sasaran. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Crystal pun hancur.

Nephilim muncul di belakang Souji dengan tujuan untuk memberi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang saat yang tepat. Sekarang!"

_____________________________________________

Minato dkk yang menyaksikan memudarnya Nyx itu tidak sepenuhnya menanggapi Nyx yang meraung-raung. Mereka lebih memperhatikan sesosok yang melayang turun ke dekat mereka. Sesaat seletah Souji mendarat, Yukiko dkk langsung mengerubuninya, bersamaan mereka memeluk Souji sampai orang yang dipeluk sesak napas.

"Senpai!!! Uwaaaaa!!!! Rise…Rise takut terjadi apa-apa pada senpai!!!! Uwaaaaaa!!!!" dan seperti inilah Rise kalo nangis sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Sensei…hiks…hiks…Teddie khawatir, nee!!!"

Naoto tersenyum senang. "Senpai, jangan buat kami khawatir terus dong!"

Minato dan anggota SEES lain ikutan tersenyum senang, sampai Yukari dan Aigis bersamaan merangkul Minato dari belakang.

"Minato-kun!! Misi berhasil!! Jadi…apa kau akan tinggal bersama kami lagi?" Tanya Yukari berharap penuh Minato akan menjawab 'iya'. Tapi jawaban Minato melenceng sejauh-jauhnya. Pemuda berambut biru laut itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Minato-san? Kita baru saja bertemu, kenapa harus berpisah lagi?" ganti Aigis yang Tanya.

"Aku harus tetap di sini. Maaf…tapi berjanjilah kalian akan membantuku dan Souji seperti dulu." Balas Minato dengan suara pelan supaya Souji dkk tak mendengar.

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa, aku tak pernah kemana-mana. Keluargaku hanyalah kalian."

Ken yang menggendong Koromaru di lengannya menghampiri Minato, Junpei dan Akihiko juga.

"Min-kun, jangan pernah lupakan kami ya." Dasar stupei, seenaknya aja singkat-singkat nama orang!

Semuanya menggunakan sisa waktu yang tak lama itu untuk 'reuni' dengan leader mereka yang sudah lama mereka harapkan untuk bias bertemu kembali. Dan sekarang harapan mereka jadi kenyataan. Jadi, walaupun hanya ada setitik harapan, bukan berarti harapan itu telah musnah sepenuhnya. Beberapa saat setelah Nyx sempurna hilang, Tartarus berguncang. Menandakan sebentar lagi bangunan itu akan roboh. Minato segera mengambil inisiatif untuk memperingatkan.

"Semuanya, cepat keluar dari tempat ini! Cepat!"

Yukari masih ragu. " lalu bagaimana denganmu?!" seperti biasa, Minato mengirim tatapan mata yang menenangkan sehingga Yukari akhirnya setuju.

"Tunggu, Minato-kun…ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu…"

"Ya?"

"Minato-kun…_aishiteru…_" bisik Yukari pelan dengan pipi merah dan memeluk Minato. Serasa tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"_Wakatta_, Yukari-san."

Semuanya segera menuju pintu gerbang besar untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Aigis masih terdiam di sebelah Minato.

"_Aishiteru, _Minato-san." Kata Aigis seraya mencium…ummmmm….bibir Minato?

Meskipun Aigis adalah robot, kedua pipinya tetap saja merona merah. Begitu juga dengan yang dicium. Sama-sama merah dan sama-sama deg-deg an, sama-sama bahagia.

"Aigis, aku nggak akan lupa semuanya, terutama tentang kamu."

"Minato-san, aku janji. Aku bakal selalu ingat. _Dewa mata nochi hodo."_

Tak lama setelah Aigis beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, pilar-pilar tinggi di sekeliling Minato mulai berjatuhan. Roboh ke sana-ke mari. Bayangan kabur Nephilim muncul di dekat Minato yang masih tersenyum-senyum senang. Senang karena akhirnya perasaannya pada Aigis selama ini bisa terungkapkan.

"Sudah merasa tenang sekarang?" Tanya Nephilim yang juga tersenyum bahagia untuk Minato. "Senang bertemu dengan teman lama?"

"Begitulah. Oya, kalau waktunya sudah tiba, Souji juga akan menemani kita. Bertiga kita nggak akan biarkan keinginan manusia mencapai Nyx."

Nephilim tersenyum usil sambil berputar mengelilingi pemuda di sampingnya. "Demi Aigis juga ya?"

"Eeeehh?!!"

"Ahahahahahahaha, sudahlah, aku tau kok! _Sa, ikimasho…"_

"_**Memento Mori**_, Souji Seta." Bisik Minato sebelum menghilang bersama Nephilim.

_____________________

Keesokan harinya

_____________________

Stasiun terlihat ramai karena ada belasan orang yang berkumpul di sana menjadi suatu kumpulan. Yakni kumpulan dari para anggota SEES dan Investigation Team. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan mereka kembali ke Inaba. Mengingat mereka akan masuk sekolah seminggu lagi.

"Jadi, apa tidak bias diundur lagi? Kita baru saja selesaikan misi besar, masa kalian langsung pulang?" kata Fuuka sedikit terharu. Fuuka paling nggak biasa dalam hal perpisahan.

Rise tersenyum centil. "Masalahnya keluarga kami masing-masing sudah menunggu. Lagipula kalian kan sudah lulus sekolah, jadi kalian bisa kunjungi kami kapan pun kan?"

Mitsuru tertawa pelan barulah ia menyahut. "Yah, itu benar sekali. Dari pada terlalu relaks karena tidak ada kerjaan, kami akan kunjungi kalian dalam waktu dekat."

"Wow! Mitsuru-senpai, kau berbicara seakan-akan kau bisa pergi ke mana pun dalam waktu singkat!" timpal Junpei.

"Hahahaha, memang begitu kenyataannya kan?"

Akihiko masih saja memegangi jas nya tanpa pernah memakainya, entah kenapa dia punya hobi seperti itu. Hobi yang menurutku aneh banget! (dijadiin sansak tinju ma Akihiko)

"Hahahaha, kalian akan dating kan waktu liburan musim panas nanti?" sahut Akihiko.

"Hmmm, kemungkinan begitu." Jawab Yosuke tanpa ragu-ragu. "Memangnya kenapa, senpai?"

"Oh, kalian belum tahu ya? Kukira Stupei sudah membocorkannya ke sana ke mari." Balas Yukari sambil terbahak-bahak. Diikuti dengan cengiran Junpei.

"Gosh, ini bisa merusak nama baikku." Keluh Junpei sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya.

Yukari masih terus mengusili Junpei. Mungkin mengusili Junpei adalah salah satu hobi terfaforitnya. "Stupeiii, jangan mukulin jidat melulu. Nanti penyakin tololmu makin parah lho!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!"

Karena tawa Yukari ini hamper sama dengan Yukiko, Chie langsung mulai sindirannya.

"Yukiko, kamu tuh ke sini malah menyebar-nyebarkan virus nggak jelasmu itu. Hyena aneh ya tetep aja hyena aneh…"

"Lah, ahahaha…masa sih…heheh…ga juga kok…bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Kanji tidak peduli dengan Yukiko yang masih tertawa, ia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai musim panas nanti memangnya kenapa?"

Suasana hening seketika, termasuk Yukiko dan yukari yang dari tadi ketawa terus. Mitsuru berdehem. "Well, Aki, will you tell them?"

"Yeah…Yeah…" katanya. Lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang Mitsuru. "kami akan menikah di yakushima. Nanti akan kukirim undangan beserta dengan tiket kapalnya. Kalian dating ya? Jika tidak, nanti kuberi hadiah."

Karena Teddie polos dan amat suka hadiah…

"Hadiah apa yah? Bias nggak hadiahnya dikasih sekarang aja, nee?"

Akihiko membalasnya dengan evil glare. "Jadi kamu mau bogem mentahnya sekarang nih?"

"WAAA!!! TEDDIE NOOOO!!!" Teddie langsung menjerit dan sembunyi di belakang Souji yang ikutan tertawa karena kelakuan beruang konyol di belakangnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, itu artinya waktunya untuk pulang. Semuanya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Setelah para Investigation team menaiki kereta dan kereta itu segera membawa mereka kembali ke kampong halaman, Mitsuru dan yang lain langsung membuang napas panjang. Berpura-pura di depan Yosuke dkk itu amat sangat susah ternyata.

"Hah, berbohong itu susah ternyata." Keluh Yukari.

"Yah, nggak semuanya bohong sih. Soal Akihiko-senpai dan Mitsuru-senpai itu kan nggak bohong." Timpal Junpei sambil meneguk minuman kaleng hingga habis lalu meremasnya. Sementara Mitsuru langsung mengambil HP nya dan menghubungi salah satu agennya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ , aku butuh beberapa tiket ke Inaba dengan keberangkatan besok, segera. Lalu tolong pesankan hotel juga." Terdengar balasan dari si penelepon.

"_Soal hotel, bagaimana kalau di Amagi Inn saja, Mitsuru-sama?"_

"Jangan! Jangan di sana. Sebaiknya agak jauh dari Inaba saja. Kalau kami menginap di sana, rencana bisa gagal."

"_Baiklah, kami usahakan."_

-To be Continued-

Jadi gimana? Chap selanjutnya adalah final chap. Gomenasai kalau kosakata saya kurang. Memang saya nggak begitu ahli dalam hal kosakata. Oya, mungkin ada beberapa kata-kata jepang yang para pembaca nggak tahu. Berikut ini terjemahannya:

_Wakatta= _aku tahu

_Aishiteru_= (sudah pasti kalian tahu) aku cinta kamu

_Dewa mata nochi hodo_= sampai bertemu lagi

_Sa, ikimasho_= mari kita pergi/ ayo kita pergi

Saya pusing stengah idup mikirin battle antara Nyx dan para protagonist. Maunya kaya' gmn…enaaknya gmn…kosakatanya gmn…puyeng beneran waktu mikirin itu. Nah, punya usul buat final chap selanjutnya? Saya harap anda ngasig usul sih. Sebab otak saya sedang kering. Hehehehehe…

Anyway, buydeway, busway, saya pamit dulu…tha2!!!

Teddie: alah, pamit soalnya mau pacaran tuh!

Shizuka: Teddie, gw cincang lo!!!


	16. Last Sanctuary

Author's Note: bwah…akhirnya final chap! Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat cerita yang akhirnya selesai!! Arigatou bwat para reviewers!!! Because all of your helps, this story will finally end in this final chapter!! I'll make sure you won't regret for reading this story! Now…enjoy the last moment of this Chapter…

Summary: everything will finally come to an end…no matter what it is. But, there's one thing that will never disappear no matter how hard you try to perish it. Because, it will always be a part of yourself, it won't go away forever from you. Those beautiful memories…will never leave you anymore…Those memories of you….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Final Chapter:

Last Sanctuary

_I will sleep a while until the dawn wakes me up again_

_I still believe…_

_Come what way…_

_There is no way to be free from love_

_Deeper we sink in the darkness_

_Brighter it shines in our hearts_

_The lights of love…_

Maybe Tomorrow – Emily Curtis

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hari ini langit tampak bersedih, tak lama lagi pasti hujan turun. Yukiko berdiri terpaku di ujung dengan pandangan matanya yang penuh dengan kekosongan. Apapun yang dilakukannya pasti semuanya di luar kesadarannya. Apapun itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat susu pendek dengan mata sembab menghampiri Yukiko yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu memayungi Yukiko, namun ditolaknya.

"Nggak usah, Chie. Aku nggak apa-apa." Seperti itulah balasan singkatnya. Chie menatap Yukiko nanar. "Yukiko…" Yukiko tetap diam dan menunduk menghadap tanah. Sesedih apapun dia, tetap saja air matanya tak mau keluar. "Aku sudah janji…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seperti biasa…mereka berdelapan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di food court Junes. Sekarang sudah saatnya bagi mereka hidup dengan tenang setelah apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini. Dari pertempuran melawan Izanami…sampai pertemburan melawan Nyx. Semua itu rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin saja. Semuanya terasa amat sangat singkat dengan berbagai keterbatasan. Mereka berdelapan bercanda ria seakan-akan beban mereka masing-masing telah terangkat sepenuhnya. Tapi mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Huayeeeem…pegal-pegal, linu, capek banget rasanya!!" jerit Yosuke sambil menguap lebar dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya. "Mulai detik ini, hidup kita setidaknya jadi lebih tenang. Mengingat Midnight Channel sudah musnah."

"Senpai, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya tiduran terus di rumah lho. Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk!" setelah selesai berkata Kanji menyeruput Kopi-susunya. "Senpai, jangan buang-buang waktu untuk hal yang…sia-sia dong!"

Chie ikutan menguap. "Tapi, kita kan baru saja kembali. Setidaknya…kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum memulai aktifitas seperti biasa. Ok?"

"Hei-hei, walaupun Midnight Channel sudah tidak ada, bukan berarti tayangan aneh itu nggak bisa kembali lago loh! Ya kan, Senpai?" masih dengan centilnya Rise melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Souji dari belakang. "Senpai, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" dan sudah kelihatan sekali kalau Yukiko sudah meremas-remas kaleng jus di genggamannya menjadi tak berbentuk. Tenanganya jadi naik berlipat ganda.

"Aww, ada yang cemburu rupanya…hihihihi…"

"Grrr…RISEEEEE!!!!" dan mulailah aksi kucing dan tikus di food court Junes.

Chie dan Naoto malah tertawa melihat tingkah Yukiko yang awalnya tidak kekanak-kanakan jadi berubah 180 derajat hanya karena seorang Rise. Teddie yang masih mengenakan kostom beruangnya mencoba menghentikan langkah Yukiko yang sudah persis seperti kereta express. Tapi…

_DUAK!!!!TUIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!!!GEDEBUGG!!!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah suara jatuhnya Teddie setelah terpental. Yosuke dan segerombolannya semakin tertawa tanpa henti. Memerlukan waktu agak lama untuk menghentikan Yukiko. Tak lama semuanya kembali menjadi normal.

"Hei, besok aku harus kerja. Jadi maaf yah, Sou. Aku nggak bisa menemanimu keliling Inaba." Kata Yosuke sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. "Teddie juga otomatis tidak bisa menemanimu. Junes besok pasti sangat ramai karena ada diskon besar-besaran."

"Teddie…sedih, nee…" ratap Teddie seakan-akan tak akan bertemu dengan Souji lagi selama 10 tahun.

"Yosh, kalo gitu aku Bantu Yosuke aja. Yukiko, kamu mau ikutan?" Chie menawari.

"Umm…" Yukiko agak bingung juga mau menjawab apa. "Aku ada urusan besok. Jadi…"

"Ya…ya, aku ngerti. Kalo Rise-chan, besok mau apa?"

Si Idola centil itu memutar-mutar kuncirannya sebelum menjawab. "Besok harus temani Obaa-chan jualan tofu. Obaa-chan pasti kuwalahan karena selama ini Rise Tinggal." Pandangan Chie beralih ke Kanji yang dari tadi terus melongo. "What?"

"Kanji-kun, kamu besok ngapain? Temani Souji-kun sono gih."

Kanji langsung garuk-garuk kepala. "Yah, aku sih mau-mau aja. Tapi…aku bisa dimarahi Okaa-san karena terlalu banyak ngeloyor." Chie dan Yosuke menghela napas panjang. Satu-satuya orang yang belum ditanyai hanyalah Naoto.

"Nao-chan, bisa nggak besok temani Sou jalan-jalan atau apa gitu, kek?" pinta Yosuke berharap penuh. Namun dari tampilan wajah Naoto sudah mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Maaf, tapi pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk. Begini saja, besok lusa kita kumpul di Samegawa River! Jadi usahakan besok semua pekerjaan diselesaikan segera, supaya bisa dating besok lusa. Gimana?"

"Tapi…"

"Tak masalah." Potong Souji. "Lagipula, besok aku harus menemani Nanako seharian. Dia pasti kangen padaku. Waktunya jadi onii-chan lagi."

"Hehehehehe, kamu memang cocok jadi apa saja Sou! Asal yang baik-baik loh!"

Kanji berjalan mendekati senpai, alias, leadernya dan merangkulnya. "Yo, senpai. Besok lusa kita lomba berenang di samegawa river yuk!"

Souji langsung sweatdropped. "Eh, nggak ah. Masa di cuaca dingin seperti ini masih mau berenang? Lagi pula, aku kapok. Salah-salah nanti malah kena muntahnya Hanako lagi…"

Chie dan Yukiko cekikikan. Rise dan Naoto menekuk Dahi, menandakan mereka berdua tidak tahu.

"Hanako yang mana, senpai?"

"Itu lhoo, yang ikutan beauty peagent. Dia sering kirim coklat ke lokerku."

Yosuke dan yang lain jadi ikutan tertawa.

"Hahahaha, ternyata Hanako salah satu fans Souji yah? Parah…parah…hahahahahaha!!!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yosuke.." Yosuke terdiam, sementara yang lain masih tersenyum-senyum. "Tempo hari aku ngasih coklat dari Hanako ke kamu loh. Kamu makan atau kamu buang?" muka Yosuke langsung menghitam, setelah menghitam langsung menghijau.

"HUEEKKKS!!!! HUEKK!!! BUEKKK!!!"

"Aahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

--------------------

Dojima Residence

--------------------

"Nanako-chan! Onii-chan pulang!"

Sekejap terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Adik sepupu tercintanya secara otomatis menyambut kedatangannya. Bocah berkuncir dua itu tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangan Onii-chan nya. "Onii-chan!" lalu ia memasang tampang cemberut. "Onii-chan lama sekali perginya. Menyebalkan! Harusnya Nanako juga diajak!"

Diajak? Nanako juga diajak? Justru akan semakin membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri. Gadis cilik itu tak tahu apa yang kakaknya hadapi di Port Island. Tak tahu apapun. Tak ada yang memberi tahu. Dan juga sebaiknya jangan diberi tahu.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan sakit?" kini mimic wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Mana yang sakit?"

Souji segera menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya dan kembali tersenyum pada Nanako. "Nggak, _watashi wa genki desu_! (aku baik-baik saja!)"ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Nanako. "Yuk kita buat kopi susu hangat."

Nanako tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menuju dapur, sementara Souji duduk di sofa sambil mengganti channel-channel TV. Tak satupun ada channel yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Souji hanya terus menekan tombol channel selanjutnya tanpa memperhatikan channel demi channel yang ada. Hinggga Nanako berdiri di sampingnya sambil menawarkan kopi susu, ia masih saja berkutat dengan aktivitas mengganti channelnya.

"Onii-chan?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut tak memberi respon apapun. Matanya tetap lurus-lurus tertuju pada layer TV. "Onii-chan?" panggil Nanako lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. "Onii-chan? _Daijobu_?"

"ONII-CHAN!!!" teriak Nanako yang sudah kesal dicuekin terus. Remote TV yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh ke sofa.

"Ya?" hanya seperti itu saja respon balasan Souji.

"Onii-chan, ini kopi susunya. Dari tadi Nanako panggil kok nggak denger?" Gadis berkuncir ini kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kakaknya. Wajahnya menampilkan rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda dari Onii-chan. Seperti Onii-chan yang tak kukenal, batin Nanako. "Onii-chan? _Daijobu desu ka_?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Cuma…sedikit lelah setelah perjalanan tadi. Nah, aku tidur duluan yah. _Oyasumi nasai_, Nanako-chan." Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya pemuda itu beranjak ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, meninggalkan Nanako yang masih terbengong-bengong sambil menyeruput kopi sengaja Souji membanting pintu di belakangnya cukup keras. Badannya serasa akan pecah saat itu juga. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya sudah kabur. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah satu. Futon untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Futon yang awalnya terlipat rapi di ujung ruangan saat ini sudah terbeber di ujung ruangan pula. Tanpa ambil pusing, Souji memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak sampai ia tertidur lelap, ia sudah dikejutkan hal aneh. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. Beberapa saat Souji sebelum memasuki rumah, telapak tangannya memang sangat dingin seperti es. Kalau orang normal, seharusnya begitu masuk ke dalam rumah yang penghangatnya sudah terpasang, maka telapak tangan orang yang normal itu juga ikut hangat. Tapi ini justru kebalikannya yang dialami Souji. Seberepa pun lamanya ia merendamkan kedua tangannya di air hangat, tangannya tak kunjung hangat. Justru airnya yang malah menjadi dingin. Malam itu cuacanya memang sangat-sangat dingin. Ramalan cuaca pun tak dapat memprediksikan cuaca keesokan harinya.

---------------

The Next Day

---------------

Pagi ini langit sangat berawan. Padahal biasanya langit selalu cerah, tapi saat ini selalu mendung. Nanako awalnya berinisiatif untuk menjemur pakaian, namun niatnya urung begitu melihat langitnya yang berawan. Yah, seperti apa yang telah direncanakan Souji kemarin, hari ini ia akan menemani Nanako bermain. Ingat!! NANAKO, bukan HANAKO! Kalo Hanako amit-amit deh, mending kabur duluan sebelum dilindas sama gentong raksasa begituan. Wew, lanjut ke cerita semula. Nanako terus cemberut sambil memandangi langit gelap di atasnya. Bahkan ia tetap cemberut dan tidak sadar waktu Onii-channya sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh, kenapa langitnya jelek sekali sih hari ini? Padahal kemarin cerah-cerah aja tuh. Cuma udaranya aja yang semakin dingin." Keluh Nanako sambil bertopang dagu. "Onii-chan…"

"Hng?"

"Kita jalan-jalan ke Junes yuk! Kan sudah lama kita nggak ke sana?"

Souji masih menimbang-nimbang antara ingin pergi atau tidak dengan mempertimbangkan cuacanya yang tidak menentu. Tapi ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. Pertanyaan Nanako tadi hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan gadis di sebelahnya langsung bersorak gembira.

Di perjalanan Souji sempat bertemu beberapa anggota Investigation Team pada beberapa lokasi di Inaba. Ia berjumpa dengan Teddie yang masih tetap dengan pekerjaan semulanya sebagai Maskot teraneh Junes. Teddie malah keliling-keliling jalan, lari ke sana-ke mari sambil membagi-bagikan balon yang digenggamnya. Tak lama Teddie berjalan menuju ke Nanako yang tersenyum hangat walaupun cuacanya mendung-mendung memberikan salah satu balon berwarna merah yang dibawanya pada Nanako, namun gadis itu menolak dengan alasan yang cukup tegas. "Teddie, aku sudah besar."

Teddie hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tersenyum. "Nana-chan, senang bisa lihat Nana-chan sehat seperti dulu lagi, nee!!" Nanako dan Teddie berbincang-bincang sejenak, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Souji sudah menghilang dari lokasi itu. Lalu kemanakah Souji pergi?

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tiba-tiba merasa ingin sekali menjumpai Igor dan Margareth, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kedua kakinya terus berjalan hingga mencapai pintu berwarna Biru. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri di sana, ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan memasukinya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan hanyalah melalui terowongan gelap yang berujung pintu terang yang secara otomatis terbuka ketika ia sudah mendekati pintu tersebut. Tampak Igor yang masih duduk seperti biasanya berasama dengan Margareth. Di atas meja di hadapan Souji terdapat sebuah buku kuno tebal mirip seperti buku mantra sihir. Igor membuka beberapa lembaran tanpa menyentuh buku tersebut, sama dengan saat ia membalik-balik kartu tarot pertama kali ia meramal Souji.

"Buku ini mencatat sejarah-sejarah kehidupan para multi persona user sepertimu." Igor terdiam sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya tampak tak berubah dari waktu ke waktu. "di buku ini juga tercatat mengenai kisah kehidupanmu, begitu juga dengan Minato Arisato. Semuanya tercatat di sini."

Souji tergelitik sekali untuk menanyakan kenapa. "Untuk apa buku itu?"

Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Margareth. "Untuk para multi persona-user selanjutnya. Karena sebagian besar para multi persona user memiliki kemungkinan besar berakhir sama seperti Minato Arisato. Oleh sebab itu-"

"Termasuk aku, bukankah begitu?"

Igor dan Margareth langsung murung seketika bersamaan. "Maaf kan kami."

Souji menghela napas panjang sambil menghadap langit-langit Velvet Room. "Nggak masalah, itu…pilihanku sendiri. Bukankah kau pernah bilang begini: 'di dalam kehidupanmu, di sana akan ada banyak sekali jalan menuju ke masa depan yang kau pilih. Apa yang kau pilih, berarti itulah yang kau tentukan untuk masa depanmu'. Bukankah kau pernah berkata seperti itu padaku, Igor?"

Igor hanya mengangguk, masih tak mampu berkata-kata. "Sama seperti apa yang Minato lakukan. Aku pun juga memilih pilihan yang sama dengannya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah siap." Di salah satu tengah halaman buku tebal tersebut muncul tulisan baru mengenai Souji dan pilihannya.

Tak lama berbincang-bincang, Souji meninggalkan Velvet Room dan kembali menghampiri Nanako dan Teddie yang masih asyik berbincang-bincang sejak tadi. Teddie akhirnya berpamitan untuk pergi, Nanako dan Souji kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Junes.

-----------------

Junes Foodcourt

-----------------

Karena terlalu banyak berjalan di Junes, Nanako akhirnya minta istirahat juga. Mereka duduk-duduk di tempat biasanya. Kalau tadi mereka bertemu Teddie, sekarang mereka bertemu Chie dan Yosuke yang bisa dibilang…sedang asyik-asyikan pacaran. Mereka yang sadar akan kehadiran Souji dan Nanako langsung pindah tempat duduk se-meja dengan kakak-beradik itu.

"Ehm, pacaran kok di tempat yang rame begini sih? Kan harusnya nyari tempat yang sepi?" ledek Souji yang bandelnya kumat. Yosuke dan Chie langsung merona seketika. Nanako malah tepuk tangan, senang melihat dua sejoli yang baru jadian ini. "Horee, sudah nggak tengkar lagi kayak dulu kan?"

Yosuke dan Chie semakin merah dan merah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kepiting rebus, warna wajah mereka sudah hampir sama. "Hushhh, Nanako-chan masih terlalu kecil. Nanti ya kalo sudah besar. Minta Big-bro ajarin." Bisik Yosuke pelan di telinga Nanako sambil terkikik.

"Ah, tak perlu. Nanti kalau Nanako sudah besar, Nanako mau nikah sama Big-bro!" Bulu kuduk Souji langsung berdiri semua dalam hitungan detik. Begitu juga yang dialami Chie. Yosuke langsung mendelik. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dengan tanda Tanya besar di atas kepala mereka masing-masing. "Nanako-chan?" kata Yosuke pelan serta lemas. Sementara Nanako masih ceria-ceria saja. Merasa tak ada kesalahan.

"Nanako-chan, sebaiknya kalau mau nikah jangan sama Big-bro mu ini." Kata Chie menyarankan sambil diikuti tanda Tanya besar Nanako. "Kenapa, Chie-san?"

Chie berjalan mendekati Souji dan menepuk punggungnya dari belakang sangat keras. "Karena Big-bro mu ini sudah punya seseorang yang special!! Hahahahaha!" Souji Cuma diam saja sambil mengelus-elus punggunya yang jadi bekas sasaran Chie tadi. Di wajah Yosuke muncul senyum jahil, begitu juga dengan Chie yang nggak kalah jahilnya. Emang pasangan yang klop deh, sama-sama jahilnya.

"Big-bro…"

"Ya, Nanako-chan?"

"Orang yang special itu siapa?" dan DHUERRR!!! Semakin lama cengiran jahil pasangan sejoli itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Souji yang kebingungan mencari jawaban akhirnya terselamatkan berkat kedatangan Rise dan Kanji. "Yo!! Senpai!" sapa Kanji masih dengan gaya berandalnya. Rise datang dan langsung merangkul Souji mesra, nggak peduli walaupun ia sekarang sedang berada di tempat umum. "Risette dataaaaaaang, Senpaiii!!!" dasar centil.

"Senpai, kalian berdua ngapain di sini?" yang dimaksud 'kalian berdua' oleh Kanji tak lain adalah pasangan sejoli itu tadi. "Oya, pacaran yah?" nah, sekarang gentian mereka berdua yang wajib dijailin. Yo! Maju terus Kanji!! Batin Souji.

"Aih-aih, Rise. Masih jadi fans fanatiknya Senpai yah?"

Suara berat yang khas dan sangat familiar di telinga mereka itu tak lain berasal dari detektif cilik yang pada saat itu berada di kejauhan namun tatapan matanya mengarah pada keramaian di tengah foodcourt yang tak lain berasal dari gerombolan Souji dkk. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naoto untuk mencapai gerombolan mereka, sebab jaraknya tak sampai 10 km( ya iyalah!!).

"Senpai, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Aku harap Senpai jangan bersedih hati ya?" kata cewek maskulin di samping Souji degan wajah penuh penyesalan. Souji hanya balas mengangguk dan gadis itu melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. "Besok sepertinya aku tak bisa datang ke Samegawa river. Kukira pekerjaanku sudah kelar, ternyata kakek hanya memberiku sebagian saja supaya aku tidak merasa terbebani. Gomenasai, Senpai!" dan di saat kata terakhir itu Naoto membungkuk sambil minta maaf. Souji Cuma tersenyum hangat dan mengelus-elus kepala Naoto, dan tak lama kemudian ia mengacak-acak tatanan rambut si detektif cilik. "Hahahahaha, nggak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga nggak bisa datang besok."

Yosuke yang sedang asyik-asyikan adu mulut dengan Kanji langsung berhenti dan menatap leader mereka. Chie yang baru saja menyantap steak kesukaannya juga terdiam dan menatap Souji. Sementara Rise masih saja tetap merangkul Souji erat-erat dan terkesan tidak mendengarkan, walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan yang dibahas di sana.

"Kenapa, Sou?"

"Yaah, belakangan ini aku kurang tidur. Jadi…_besok aku pasti tidur seharian_. Gomene, minna!" untuk menghindari grogi, si leader menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sekejap tampak jelas sekali mereka sedih, Rise langsung mencairkan suasana. Sepertinya inilah fungsi special Rise.

"Aduh, kalian ini! Kan masih ada lain waktu!! Kita masih punya banyak waktu!! C'mon! _slime_!!" dasar Rise, inggris nggak bagus masih aja bergaya pake bhs. Inggris.

"Rise-chan, yang benar itu 'smile' bukan 'slime'. Hahahaha." Naoto menimpali.

"Kalau begitu kita berkumpulnya hari ini saja! Setuju? Sebentar, aku telepon dulu Teddie dan Yukiko-san." Kata Yosuke penuh antusias saat mengambil HP di katong celananya. Sayangnya hanya Teddie yang bisa ditelepon dan menyusul datang ke sana. Entah kenapa Yukiko tidak bisa -nya tidak aktif. Chie sempat mencoba menelepon rumah Yukiko, tapi kata para pegawai di sana Yukiko sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Yukiko, ke mana sih ni anak! Tumben Hp-nya dinonaktifkan! Nggak seperti Yukiko yang biasanya deh." Omel Chie.

Meanwhile…

"Huayeeeeemmmm…" Junpei menguap-uap lebar begitu ia dan gerombolannya tiba di Inaba. Lebih tepatnya stasiun Yasoinaba. Mitsuru langsung sibuk menelepon salah seorang agennya mengenai penginapan yang akan mereka tempati. Akihiko segera mengurus beberapa barang yang mereka bawa dibantu oleh Aigis.

"Hmmm…udaranya segaaaaaaar sekali! Berbeda jauh dengan Port Island!! Sweet!!"

"Hei, Stupei! Dari pada kamu nguap-nguap nggak jelas gitu, lebih baik kamu bantuin Akihiko-senpai sana!" Teriak Yukari dari belakang.

"Ooooh, ayolah Yuka-tan! Kita ke mari untuk berlibur kan? Setidaknya biarkan aku menghirup udara segar dulu dong!"

"Haaah, kamu ini dari jaman purba samapi sekarang nggak berubah-berubah, Stupei…."

"Tentu aku berubah. Aku jadi lebih keren nan ganteng kan?"

"Yikes!! Dasar Narsis!!" teriak para cewek berbarengan, kecuali Aigis.

Back to Souji dkk…

"Bwaaaaahh!! Bodrex nih aku nungguin Yukiko!" jerit Chie semakin ganas. Yosuke dan yang lain Cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Chie, ditelepon aja nggak bisa, jangan harap Yukiko bisa ada di sini kalau nggak ditelepon." Kanji sudah menghabiskan 10 batang es krim. Teddie juga nggak kalah, dia malah sudah menhabiskan 15 batang es krim. Mereka berdua ini paling cocok kalau diikutkan lomba makan es krim. Hari semakin gelap dan mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Nanako ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan menghadiahkan kaos yang tadi baru dibelinya bersama Souji pada ayahnya. Di sore bolong itu tiba-tiba turun hujan deras, untunglah rumah mereka berdua sudah tidak jauh lagi. Mereka berdua segera berlarian masuk, namun hanya Nanako saja yang masuk ke rumah. Mau tau kenapa Souji nggak langsung masuk ke rumah?

"Yuki…ko?" katanya pelan saat ia melihat Yukiko berdiri menyandarkan diri pada dinding pagar rumah Nanako& pamannya. Yukiko yang membawa paying itu segera mendekati Souji dan memayunginya supaya leadernya itu tidah basah kuyup karena hujan. "_Baka_!!"

"Eh?" pemuda itu malah kebingungan sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu malah hujan-hujanan sih?! _Baka_!!"

Karena Hujan turun semakin deras, Souji mengajak Yukiko masuk dulu. Di ruang makan hanya ada Nanako saja yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya sambil menonton TV. Yukiko memilih duduk menemani Nanako yang masih asyik menonton TV sambil menunggu Souji turun dari kamarnya. Siaran TV hari ini tidak ada yang bagus menurut Nanako. Bahkan acara quiz kesukaan Nanako pun nggak ada. Karena sudah sangat sebal, akhirnya Nanako mamatikan TV.

"Hiiiiih, nggak ada acara bagus!"

"Nanako-chan?"

"Hng? Ada apa, Yukiko-san?"

"Uhhh, enggak. Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Oya, tadi Chie-san dan yang lain telepon Yuki-san, tapi nggak bisa dihubungi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yukiko langsung tertawa garing. "Hahaha, soalnya HP-ku ketinggalan. Makanya…" dan Yukiko masih melanjutkan tertawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chie tadi marahnya seperti apa yah?"

"Wiiih, mirip dinosaurus!! Seperti ini nih…" Nanako menirukan gaya marah Chie sama persis. Yukiko tetap menyimak sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Nanako juga menceritakan mengenai Kanji yang kalah makan lomba es krim dengan Teddie. Keduanya tetap asyik berbincang-bincang sampai hujan mulai reda dan berubah menjadi gerimis. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan asyik mereka terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga secara perlahan-lahan. Yukiko menyadari keberadaan Souji di tangga dan menoleh padanya.

"Sudah selesai? Lama sekali sih?"

"Hahaha, maaf Yuki-chan! Kita pergi jalan-jalan sebentar yuk. Soalnya hari ini aku belum ketemu kamu selain sekarang."

Yukiko mengamati langit mendung yang mulai tampak cerah dan menyetujui ajakan Souji. Lalu ia menoleh kea rah Nanako. Nanako yang adar akan maksud Yukiko langsung berkata terlebih dahulu sebelum Yukiko sempat berkata apa-apa.

"kalian berdua pergi saja! Lagipula aku sedang menunggu acara favoritku yang akan main 30 menit lagi. Kalian berdua pergi saja. Aku tak apa-apa kok di rumnah sendirian." Katanya penuh dengan senyum hangat dan kesetujuan. Yukiko langsung merona merah, sadar kalau Nanako sudah mengerti soal berduaan, pacaran, de el el.

"Yukiko, yuk."

**(Saran: kalo mau baca nih final chap, skalian dengerin 'Memories Of You' nya P3 yah. Tapi yg orchestra loh yaw. Klo yang cepet ntar jadi ga nyambung juga ceritanya. Ingat!! Cuma saran doang.)**

-----------------------

Samegawa River Bed

-----------------------

Yukiko dan Souji duduk-duduk bareng di sebuah bangku tempat biasanya Souji dan Chie duduk-duduk bersama. Pemandangan sunset dari sini terlihat sangat indah, ditambah dengan gemercik air yang tenang. Udaranya memang masih cukup dingin karena hujan baru saja reda. Angin sepoi-sepoi berlalu melawati mereka, mengibar-ngibarkan rambut hitam legam nan halus Yukiko.

"Yukiko…" Panggil Souji pelan dan lirih. Yukiko nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ngantuk….boleh aku tidur sebentar di pundakmu?" sekejap Yukiko langsung memerah. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk menenangkan getaran-getaran dahsyat di hatinya. Setelah sedikit merasa tenang, barulah ia menjawab. "Ya. Nggak apa-apa." Tanpa menunggu, pemuda di sampingnya segera merebahkan kepalanya ke pundaknya. Pada saat itulah Yukiko baru menyadari jika rambut Souji benar-benar halus. Semakin lama Yukiko semakin tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun.

**Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu  
Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi wo**

_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off_

_I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow_

Yukiko tersenyum beberapa saat saat ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang pernah ia lewati bersama dengan Souji selama ini. Baginya, Souji adalah mahluk paling misterius yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Souji selalu tersenyum pada Yosuke, Chie, dirinya, dan yang lainnya, walaupun saat itu ia sendiri sedang tertimpa masalah besar. Ia tetap tenang saat Nanako diculik, hanya sekali saja ia pernah melihat Souji menangis. Pada saat Nanako koma. Dan itupun pertama kalinya ia melihat Souji serapuh itu. Walaupun Souji terlihat sangat tegar dan selalu tersenyum, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia rapuh. Yukiko bisa melihat semua itu dalam diri Souji.

"Souji-kun…kalau diingat-ingat lagi…semua hal yang kita semua lalui. Semuanya terasa berat sekali untuk ditinggalkan. Bukankah begitu?"

Souji sayup-sayup masih mendengarkan perkataan Yukiko, walaupun matanya sudah terpejam. "Ya. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa seperti itu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin berada di masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan seperti itu selamanya."

**Negau koto (tsurakutemo) tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo dakara yuku ne  
Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo**

**Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau**

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go_

_If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again_

_I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing_

Di tengah rasa kantuk dan lelahnya, Souji mengingat-ingat saat-saat di mana ia dan kawan-kawannya bertarung melawan Izanami untuk terakhirkalinya. Saat itu semuanya tetap berjuang untuk mengal;ahkan Izanami apapun yang terjadi. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dapat merasakan sebuah keinginan terbesar dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menerima sebuah keberanian untuk tetap berusaha dari mereka semua. Walaupun pada saat itu kemungkinannya sudah sangat kecil. Tapi ia tetap memilih untuk terus berjuang. Souji yakin, ketika kutukan Izanami nanti berhasil mengenai dirinya, ia yakin masih bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia percaya. Dari sanalah muncul kekuatan baru yang dapat mengalahkan Izanami.

**Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara  
Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai  
Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity**

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand_

_Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully_

_Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

Yukiko memeluk Souji yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di pundakknya. Saat itu Yukiko dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya Souji. Tangannya dingin menyerupai es. Kenapa Souji-kun bisa sedingin ini? Batin Yukiko. Sebab dirinya sendiri sangat hangat dan tidak merasa sedikitpun kedinginan. Hatinya terus berdebar-debar kencang, mungkin Souji sendiri bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi gadis itu tak memperdulikannya. Rasa malu ataupun grogi sirna sudah dari hatinya, meleleh bersama api membara di hati Yukiko.

"Yuki-chan, …._Aishiteru_…" kata Souji lirih nyaris hilang tertelan suara angin. Sayup-sayup Yukiko mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali, sangat jelas! Alangkah senangnya Yukiko seperti hidup di surga. Dimanapun dak masalah, selama ia bersama Souji itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang selama ini ia butuhkan hanyalah Souji. Sebab dialah seseorang yang terpilih oleh hatinya. Sebenarnya Souji tak perlu melindungi Yukiko atau apapun itu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Selama ada Souji yang selalu berada di dekatnya, Yukiko sudah amat sangat bersyukur.

Yukiko terdiam beberapa saat. Membiarkan suasana sekitar mereka mebnjadi hening kembali, walaupun ia tersenyum bahagia.

**Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai  
Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru  
Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted**

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you_

_I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry_

_I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

"_Aishiteru_, Souji-kun. Sampai kapanpun itu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun itu, sampai kapanpun kamu akan selalu menjadi yang pertama. Aku nggak akan pernah lupa pada semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama, nggak akan pernah bisa lupa." Kata Yukiko dengan mata terpejam, memfokuskan konsenterasinya untuk menciptakan kata-kata tersebut. Dengan begini Yukiko telah mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya, semuanya. Souji pun samara-samar tambak tersenyum bahagia mendnegar semua perkataan Yukiko yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"_Arigatou_…Yuki-chan. Boleh aku tidur di pundakmu?"

Dengan senang hati Yukiko berkata : "Ya. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak menolong kami. Sekarang tidurlah, aku yang akan menjagamu sekarang…"

Saat itu matahari hampir terbenam, Yukiko memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Dan disanalah juga Souji mendapatkan tidurnya yang ternyaman seumur hidupnya.

-------------------------------------------------------

di lain sisi, Akihiko dan kawan-kawan mengamati secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Entah bagaimana mereka mau meng-ekspresikan wajah mereka. senang karena Yukiko dan Souji pada akhirnya dapat menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, tapi juga sedih karena Souji bernasib sama dengan Minato, sahabat terbaik mereka yang bahkan telah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri.

"Yukari...Aigis..." kedua cewek itu tetap diam memandangi matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. tanpa terasa air mata Yukari yang tak dapat terbendung lagi itu menetes. Aigis masih diam saja, sedikit senyum muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Aigis tidak menangis, bukan karena ia hanyalah sebuah mesin. tapi karena ia tahu Minato selalu ada di sekitarnya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Aigis tahu dan bisa merasakannya, kehadiran Minato yang samar-samar tapi menghangatkan.

"Tak apa. Minato-san dan juga Souji-kun, keduanya telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong kita semua karena mereka nmenyayangi kita. Mereka terus berjuang apapun yang terjadi, asalkan orang yang mereka sayangi aman. aku bisa merasakan itu, semenjak aku menjadi multi persona user sama dengan mereka." kata Aigis panjang.

"Mitsuru mengangguk-angguk penuh kepuasan. begitu juga dengan Akihiko dan Fuuka. Ken pun samar-samar juga tersenyum kecil. Sementara Yukari mengusap-usap matanya agar air matanya terhapuskan. "Kamu benar Aigis."

Aigis terus memandang langit senja kemaerah-merahan di hadapannya. _'Walaupun aku kehilangan kamu sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai hari di mana kita bisa bertemu lagi tiba. Tunggulah aku, Minato-san.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1 year later…)

**Kousaten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe  
Furimuite sora wo aogimiru koboresou na namida koraete  
Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka) mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi  
Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machitsudzukete  
Wasurenai yo kakenuketa yoru wo**

_At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours_

_I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing_

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone_

_Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting_

I won't forget the night we ran through

Yukiko berjalan menyusuri Samegawa river bersama dengan Chie sambil mengenang masa-masa dulu. saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke Junes. Semuanya sudah berjanjian untuk bertemu di sana. Sesekali Yukiko menoleh ke arah tepian sungai. Kadang ia juga berhalusinasi melihat Souji sedang duduk di sana dan memandangnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Kadang ia juga mendengar suara seseorang yang sebetulnya tidak mirip dengan Souji, tapi ia kira itu suara Souji. Sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi Yukiko masih saja belum bisa melepas kepergian Souji. Segala kehangatan pemuda itu masih tertinggal di hati Yukiko. Segala sesuatu mengenai Souji. Selalu ada di hatinya, dan ia pun tak pernah melupakannya sedikitpun.

Tak lama berjalan, mewreka berdua akhirnya sampai di Junes. Yosuke dan yang lain sudah duduk melingkar di sebuah bangku bundar, seperti biasanya. Hamper 90% semuanya masih tetap seperti sediakala. Tak banyak yang berubah.

"Hei, Yukiko, apa kamu masih tetap mau single? Sudah banyak cowok yang ngantri buat jadi pacar mu loh." Kata Chie membuyarkan pikiran Yukiko. Gadis serba merah itu Cuma diam dan menggelng-gelengkan kepala. "Susah rasanya buat bisa menyukai orang lain. Aku pun nggak berminat pacaran sekarang."

"Yukiko-senpai, kamu masih menunggu 'dia'?" kata Rise ikutan lemas. Dan Yukiko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tapi…senpai kan nggak mungkin kembali lagi…" kata Kanji hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan Yukiko.

Yukiko mendongak dan memandang langit senja di atasnya, mencoba untuk meraihnya. "Aku tahu. Aku yakin, Souji-kun nggak akan ke mana-mana. Dia selalu ada. Aku tahu itu. Dan selamanya aku nggak akan lupa. Itu janjiku dengan Souji-kun." '_Walaupun aku kehilangan kamu sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai hari di mana kita bisa bertemu lagi tiba. Tunggulah aku, Souji-kun.'_

**Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta  
Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi ha sugoshite ita  
Ima ha tada taisetsu ni shinobu you I will embrace the feeling**

**Kimi ha ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita  
Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita  
Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you**

_That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone_

_I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable_

_Now, so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling_

_You were definitely by my side back then, you know_

_You were always, always, always smiling right next to me_

_Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE END

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akhirnya selesai juga! Semoga final chap ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca sekalian! Makasih buat para reviewers yang selalu setia nge-review sampai fanfic pertama saya ini bisa selesai sampai pada final chap nya. Maafkan saya karena saya terlalu lama updet, sebab saya belakangan ini sibuk terus. Dan sekarang final chap ini telah selesai. Terima kasih banyak karena dukungan-dukungan dari anda, saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!!


End file.
